Corações na rede
by Yuki e Gy
Summary: Coração...pequeno pedaço,grande problema.Causador das maiores dores que o ser
1. Rompimento

_Corações na rede-Capítulo I_

Entrou no banheiro trajando apenas uma toalha branca.Tira a toalha de seu corpo, depositando-a no mármore branco da pia.Caminha até a banheira e entra nesta.Afunda o corpo na água quente tentando relaxar.Fita o teto e suspira.Afunda a cabeça na água, molhando o cabelo.Termina seu banho e pega novamente a toalha.Começa a enxugar seu corpo e enrola-se novamente a toalha.Saí do banheiro e dirigi-se ao seu quarto.Coloca seu pijama e começa a pentear o cabelo.Quando termina, senta na frente do computador e continua a digitar seu trabalho de biologia.Cinco minutos depois o telefone toca.Alguém da casa atende.

-Alô.

-Poderia falar com a Kagome?

-Espere um momento.

Souta tampa uma parte do telefone e puxa todo o ar que pode.

-KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome se assusta e acaba apagando um pedaço do trabalho.

-Ah não...

Tenta recuperar o pedaço perdido, mas não é possível.

-MANA!!!!!!!!

-QUE FOI????

-TELEFONE,É O KOUGA!!!!!!!!

-JÁ VOU ATENDER!!!!!

Kagome levanta e senta na cama, pegando o telefone.

-SOUTA,PODE DESLIGAR!!!!!!!!!

Kagome escuta um 'click' e começa a falar.

-Oi meu amor!

-Oi Kagome.

-Qual o problema?

-Preciso encontrar você.Poderia sair de casa?

-Mas está muito tarde...

-É importante...

-Tudo bem.

-"timo.Me encontre na frente de sua faculdade.

-Mas ela é do outro lado da cidade...

-Por favor.É importante.Nos encontramos lá em meia hora.

-Tudo bem.

Kagome desliga o telefone e volta para o computador.

-É...mas uma vez vou deixar de terminar esse trabalho.

Kagome desliga o computador e tira o pijama.Estava uma noite meio fria, então coloca uma calça jeans justa, uma blusa preta de manga comprida e pega um casaco.Arruma melhor o cabelo e sai do quarto.Desce a escada e dá de cara com sua mãe.

-Vai aonde,minha filha?

-Kouga quer que eu o encontre...

-Mas a essa hora da noite?

-Eu disse o mesmo, mas ele disse que é importante.Quem sabe ele não me pede em casamento?

Kagome pisca para sua mãe, que sorri.

-Tome cuidado querida.

-Pode deixar.

Kagome sorri e sai de casa, indo em direção a garagem.Como tinha completado 18 anos dois meses atrás, sua mãe havia lhe dado um carro.Era um Golf preto, com ar condicionado e insul-film.Não pensem que a família de Kagome era rica, na verdade sua mãe esteve juntando dinheiro há quatro anos atrás.Kagome liga o carro e sai em direção a faculdade.

As ruas eram escuras, somente iluminadas pelos postes, que não eram de muita ajuda.Estava com o farol alto ligado.Não gostava de andar de carro a essa hora pelas ruas.Achava perigoso, ainda mais com um carro desses.Meia hora depois chegou a faculdade.Desligou o carro e ativou o segredo.Pelo menos tinha certeza que ele não seria roubado.Andou até a porta da faculdade e ficou esperando.Cinco minutos depois vê uma sombra caminhando em direção a ela.Fica assustada, mas à medida que a pessoa se aproximava, pode ser reconhecida.Era Kouga.Kagome suspira aliviada e corre em direção a ele.O abraça, fazendo-o quase perder o equilíbrio.Este não retribui o abraço e Kagome se separa preocupada.

-Kouga,aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Kagome...precisamos conversar.

Começou a chover e a chuva aumentava a cada minuto, dificultando a visão.As lágrimas corriam soltas por seu rosto, dificultando ainda mais.Não conseguia parar de chorar e soluçar.

"Sinto muito Kagome, mas me apaixonei por outra.Não quero ficar te enganando, então acho melhor acabarmos por aqui."As palavras de Kouga ainda ecoavam em sua cabeça.Porque?Porque havia terminado daquele jeito?Tudo estava indo tão bem.Parecia que agora era sério, que esse era o garoto por qual esteve esperando toda sua vida,mas novamente enganou-se.Já era o quarto namorado que perdia.Será que o destino queria que ela ficasse sozinha?Ou será que ela já estava destinada a alguém?

-Bobagem...

Kagome soluçou mais uma vez e soca o volante.

-Porque???

Abaixa a cabeça e deixa as lágrimas caírem.Não faz nada para impedir que elas caiam.O carro continuava andando sozinho, a 20km/h.Os motoristas que passavam, buzinavam o tempo todo, e a xingavam por estar andando tão devagar.Mas ela não ligava...Nada mais importava.De repente sente o carro engasgar.Levanta a cabeça e olha para o painel do carro.A gasolina havia acabado.

-Droga! - Kagome abaixa a cabeça - Porque me odeia tanto?! - Kagome falava sozinha.Começou a chorar novamente.De repente um clarão corta o céu, seguido por um forte barulho.Kagome encolhe-se no banco do carro.Odiava dias de chuva, principalmente por causa dos trovões.Como queria estar em casa, junto aos seus familiares, no quentinho de casa...Tenta andar mais um pouco com o carro, mas este nem se mexe.Desiste e cai para o lado.

-Porque isso só acontece comigo?Devo ter algum carma, não é possível.

Kagome ativa o segredo do carro e tenta dormir.Não adiantava nada ficar chorando e se perguntando o porque...Nem sair na chuva para empurrar o carro.Talvez alguma alma caridosa passasse e percebe-se que ela estava com problemas, mas em tempos como esse...achava difícil.Acaba adormecendo...

Os primeiros raios de sol apareciam por entre as nuvens.O céu estava azul...nem parecia que tinha chovido noite passada.Kagome começa a despertar.Estava com torcicolo, não havia dormido direito.Levanta e esfrega os olhos.Sai do carro e olha para a paisagem.Estava em uma estrada que tinha mato para um lado, e mais mato para o outro.Como havia ido parar ali?

-Com certeza me perdi ontem a noite... - Kagome suspira - E agora?Como vou voltar pra casa?

Kagome senta na beira da estrada.Poderia esperar que alguém passasse e a ajuda-se...De repente avista ao longe um carro vermelho.Parecia ser um sport.Ela levanta e acena para o dono do carro.Este levanta uma sobrancelha e para.

-O que quer?

-Me desculpe, mas o senhor poderia me ajudar?

-Primeiro:Não me chame de senhor!Não sou velho!

-Mas...e esse seu cabelo branco e...

-Não é branco!É prateado!

-Sinto muito.

-No que quer ajuda?

-É que meu carro acabou ficando sem gasolina, e não tenho como voltar pra casa.

O homem suspira e desliga o carro.Solta o cinto de segurança e sai do carro.Kagome o olha de cima a baixo.Era mais alto que ela,possuía um físico forte.Possuía lindos olhos dourados, e os cabelos prateados.E para completar possuía um par de orelhas no topo da cabeça.Sua vontade de tocar aquelas orelhas era imensa, mas ele podia não gostar e desistir de ajuda-la.Ele andou até a frente do carro e abriu o capô.Afunda a cabeça dentro deste.Kagome chega perto e para ao seu lado.

-Seu carro não está sem gasolina.

-Não?!

-Está sem água...

-Mas...o painel...a gasolina...

-Seu painel deve estar ruim.

O rapaz(quem ainda não descobriu quem é???!) anda até seu carro e pega uma garrafa de água.Joga para Kagome.

-Pode ficar.

-Obrigada senhor...

-Inuyasha, e não me chame de senhor!

-Perdão.Eu me chamo Kagome.

-Não estou interessado em saber seu nome!

Inuyasha se vira irritado e entra dentro do seu carro.Kagome chega perto deste e apoia na janela.

-O que foi agora?

-É que...eu não sei onde coloca a água...

Inuyasha bufou irritado e saiu novamente do carro.Kagome não sabia o porque de ter mentido que não sabia onde colocar a água...talvez para observa-lo mais uma vez...

-Pronto.

-Obrigado mais uma vez.

-Vê se presta atenção com essa porcaria.

Inuyasha volta ao carro e senta-se novamente.Kagome novamente se aproxima e apóia na mesma janela.

-O que foi?Não sabe abrir a porta do carro?

-Ora!

Kagome estica o braço e finalmente fez aquilo:Tocou-lhe as orelhas.Inuyasha bate na mão dela.

-Quem disse que você podia fazer isso?

-Desculpe...

-Sai da janela.

Kagome se afasta do carro e Inuyasha dá a partida.Pisa no pedal e sai dali a toda velocidade.Kagome continua observando-o,até sumir de vista.

-Inuyasha...

Kagome sorri e entra no carro.O liga.

-Mas espera...eu esqueci de perguntar pra que lado ficava o Templo Higurashi!!!!!!!!!!!

Adorava passear de carro no meio do nada.Sentia-se relaxado, e gostava de sentir a brisa matutina batendo-lhe no rosto.Poderia ficar assim o dia inteiro pensando em nada, mas seus pensamentos estavam em uma jovem.

-Ela disse que se chama Kagome...

Kagome...garota que acabara de conhecer,e provavelmente nunca mais a veria.Esta era mais baixa que ele.Possuía o corpo violão.Cabelos negros que batiam até metade das costas, e lindos olhos azuis.

-Mas porque estou pensando nela?Devia estar pensando em Kikyou!

Kikyou era sua namorada.Jovem, linda, educada, a mulher dos sonhos de qualquer homem, a não ser por uma coisa:Era muito reservada.Não demonstrava emoções, nem como se sentia.Bem, ninguém é perfeito não é mesmo?Resolveu esquecer tudo e prestar atenção na estrada.

Havia conseguido informação e estava a caminho de casa.Estava louca para tomar um banho e dormir.Também tinha uma louca vontade de chorar.Depois de quarenta minutos, conseguiu chegar em casa.Estacionou o carro e saiu deste.Caminhou lentamente até sua casa e assim que abriu a porta, sentiu algo abraçando suas pernas.

-Mamãe!Ela voltou!

Kagome olha para baixo e dá de cara com seu irmão mais novo.

-Oi Souta.

Kagome ajoelha no chão e abraça seu irmão.Logo sua mãe chega e ajoelha no chão também.

-Kagome minha filha, onde esteve?

-Eu explico depois.Agora preciso de um banho e de uma boa cama.

Kagome levanta e sobe a escada.Entra no banheiro e mergulha novamente na banheira.

-E agora?

Fica um bom tempo na banheira pensando em como seria sua vida sem Kouga.Sente seus olhos começarem a pesar e sai da banheira.Seca seu corpo e enrola a toalha.Vai até o quarto e veste o pijama.Fecha a janela e a cortina e cai na cama.Em menos de cinco minutos, adormece...

CONTINUA...

**N/A 1: Oi pessoal!Sei que tenho três fanfics incompletos postados,mas sabem como é...eu não sossego XD Espero que gostem desse meu novo fic em parceria com minha maninha querida.Não esqueçam as reviews.Kissus Tenshi no yume,Yuki**

**N/A 2: Espero que gostem da fic...estamos fazendo com muito carinho...e se minha preguiça permitir e a quantidade de fics da Gabi também,será atualizado logo ...como deu pra notar esse capítulo quem escreveu foi a Gabi...não ficou fofo... -?? Bem...deixem reviews...mesmo se não gostarem...mas seria bem melhor se elas viessem acompanhadas de elogios ...hehehe... Kissus e Ja ne Gy-chan**


	2. Primeira tentativa

_Corações na rede - Capítulo II_

Tateou a cômoda em busca do despertador:

-13:00...Acho que perdi o almoço...

Sonolenta, ergueu-se, e caminhou em direção à cozinha.

-Mamãe...?

-Sim, Kagome...?

-Estou com fome, poderia me dar algo para comer?

-Sim só um minuto, querida...(como a mãe dela é calma... nossa... eu queria que a minha fosse assim ...), logo voltou com um prato de comida, já quente, que Kagome comeu com vontade.

Almoçou e foi digitar o trabalho. Sentando na cadeira em frente à escrivaninha, olhou para a pilha de livros em que deveria fazer sua pesquisa, em seguida olhou para o pequeno trecho já escrito em seu computador, e lembrou-se da parte que sem querer apagara naquela noite. "Que droga... Isso vai demorar no mínimo todo o domingo... ai...". E ela estava certa. Terminou o trabalho já eram duas da manhã. "Ai não... vou chegar atrasada de novo... T-T, logo com o professor de biologia que não vai com a minha cara..." Imprimiu o trabalho e grampeou-o, desligou o computador, "Espero que esse trabalho valha o tempo que eu perdi..." Se aninhou em baixo das cobertas. "Se eu não quero chegar atrasada, é melhor dormir agora...".

Remexeu-se mais uma vez, e olhou no despertador:

-Ai...Três horas...E eu ainda não peguei no sono...É melhor eu me acalmar...Isso...Respirar... "Dizia enquanto controlava a respiração. "Isso... Inspira...Expira...Pronto...".

E assim se passou mais uma hora...

-Um carneirinho, dois carneirinhos, três carneirinhos, quatro carneirinhos, cinco carneirinhos – meia hora depois – trezentos e dez carneirinhos, trezentos e onze carneirinhos, trezentos e doze carneirinhos, trezentos e treze carneirinhos...Ai...Desisto...Se for para eu ficar acordada a noite toda que seja fazendo uma coisa útil...Uhn...Mais o que?

"Se eu ainda estivesse namorando o Kouga eu não estaria tendo essa noite de insônia..." lágrimas vieram-lhe aos olhos "eu estaria dormindo feito um anjinho esperando que o dia seguinte logo chegasse para que ele e eu ficássemos juntos... mas... agora..." as lágrimas já eram acompanhadas por soluços "... eu estou sozinha de novo... e... vou ficar sozinha para sempre... nunca vou encontrar a pessoa com quem queira passar o resto da minha vida... e... este já é o quarto... o que tem de errado comigo?..sou muito gorda?..ou feia?...ou será por que falo demais..? Eles sempre arrumam desculpas...e nunca me dizem o motivo...A tia Shimori tinha razão....Eu vou ficar para titia igual a ela...e...e...Eu não quero ficar tão feia..." Por um momento seus pensamentos se voltaram para outro ponto, um ponto com cabelos prateados, corpo escultural, lindas orbes douradas, e orelhinhas caninas muito fofas "Bem...o Inuyasha me parecia uma pessoa legal... meio rabugenta ...mas legal...uma pessoa assim já deve ter namorada...Quase todos têm um namorado... Até o Souta que só tem doze anos...Ele e a Hitomi já namoram a dois... Bem mais tempo que qualquer namoro meu...Ai... "Bocejou" bem.. Agora o soninho chegou e eu posso dormi..." Dizia enquanto tateava a cômoda em busca do relógio:

-Que??!! Meu deus!! Já são seis horas... Acho melhor eu ir tomar um banho...E eu não dormi nada...- suspira pesadamente – esse dia vai ser muito longo...

Quando Sango chegou na sala Kagome já estava lá, com uma enorme cara de sono, olheiras, parecia que se tocasse nela, ela cairia no chão dormindo.

-Kagome??

-Hã?... Ah oi Sango...Tudo bem com você?

-Comigo sim, já você parece que não dormiu a noite toda, e pior ainda, chegou cedo no colégio, esse sim é um grave sinal de que você está doente.- terminou de falar com um leve sorriso nos lábios e colocando a mão na testa de Kagome como se tirasse sua temperatura.

-Haha muito engraçado, Sango...Mas...- bocejou - eu passei a noite em claro...

-Nossa, o que aconteceu para você "passar a noite em claro" - disse imitando a voz de sono de Kagome.

-O Kouga –disse num sussurro- ele terminou comigo...

-Ah – falou colocado à mão nos lábios em sinal de espanto - eu não sabia...Sinto muito...

-Não se preocupe...Você não tinha como saber...

-Então vamos a caça!!!

-Como?-Kagome não entendia nada.

-Venha!- As duas se dirigiram ao banheiro feminino, ou melhor dizendo, Sango arrastou uma quase-desacordada Kagome para o banheiro feminino.

Sango abriu a bolsa e tirou de dentro dela uma caixa de maquiagem.

-Nossa! Para que tudo isso??!!-uma abismada Kagome perguntou

-Vem aqui!!

E em menos de dois minutos uma nova Kagome nascia, nem parecia a mesma, estava sem olheiras, e a cara não mais era de sono.

-Uôu...Você é realmente muito boa Sango!!!

-Obrigada-corou.

-Não, sou eu quem agradece, está muito bom. Pena que não tira o sono que eu estou.

-Já está na hora, logo bate o sinal, é melhor nós irmos.

Chegaram na sala, e não demorou muito para o sinal bater, e o professor entrar.E assim foi a aula mais cansativa da sua vida, sem contar o sono. "Droga de professor de biologia...".

-Uhn...Por aqui - dizia uma animada Sango, correndo pelos corredores no intervalo.

-Onde nós estamos indo??

-Você já vai ver...

-Ai...

Depois de algum tempo procurando:

-ACHEI!!!- gritou Sango ao avistar o que puxando o braço de Kagome fazendo com que esta cambaleasse.Parou ao lado de um grupo de garotos, dos quais o único que Kagome conhecia era o Houjo.

-AI, KAGOME QUE PENA QUE VOCÊ TERMINOU COM O KOUGA, MAS FAZER O QUE, NÉ? RESTA A VOCÊ PARTIR PARA OUTRA...-dizia Sango num elevado tom de voz.

-Sango, por que você está falando tão alto?

-EU SEI QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ SOZINHA, E ENTENDO A SUA VONTADE DE CONHECER OUTRAS PESSOAS, UM ENCONTRO SERIA MUITO BOM, NÃO É?

-Sango pare de falar tão alto, não quero que todos saibam...- Quando Sango viu Houjo virar-se para elas e caminhar em sua direção percebeu que tinha conseguido o que queria.

-Oi Houjo tudo bem??-perguntou extremamente animada.

-Oi! Comigo está tudo bem e com você?

-Também estou bem...Mas acho que você gostaria de conversar a sós com a Kagome, não é?

-Sim! Seria muito bom!! – Sango saiu deixando uma Kagome muito assustada e alarmada para trás, mas ficou de tocaia, não deixaria de jeito nenhum Kagome acabar com o encontro que ela havia acabado de conseguir.

-Então, Higurashi, eu fiquei sabendo que você terminou.(sério?! como será que ele descobriu??!)

-Sim , é verdade eu terminei com o Kouga.

-Bem, eu estava pensando se você gostaria de sair hoje comigo.

-Ah...Bom...É que...Eu...

-CLARO QUE ELA VAI!!-gritou Sango

-Como?-Kagome olhou-a aturdida

-Sabe...-ela puxou Houjo para um canto deixando Kagome abobalhada.

-Perto do Shopping tem uma lanchonete, muito bonitinha, com um público aceitável, a Kagome adora, e as comidas não são eu posso dizer... Sebosas...Seria o lugar ideal para você leva-la...

-Hã... Obrigado...Obrigado pela ajuda...

-Continuando...Eu acho melhor que você a pegue lê pelas 16:00... Sabe... É bom que ela passe em casa, se arrume e deixe o material...Bem é só – disse saindo como se isso fosse muito normal.

Houjo olhou na direção em que Kagome se encontrava:

-Sendo assim passo na sua casa as quatro...Tchau Higurashi...Nos vemos depois...

A aula nunca foi tão interessante para Kagome, não queria nem pensar no encontro com Houjo "Ai... olha o que a Sango foi me arrumar..." O único pensamento que lhe acalma a mente era um certo garoto de cabelos prateados "Droga... eu mal o conheço... parece até que eu estou apaixonada" riu com a idéia, e recebeu uma advertência do professor "Droga... é melhor eu prestar mais atenção... e esquecer a idéia de matar a Sango...por enquanto..." A sala estava muito quieta, algo que não era muito normal, olhou em direção ao quadro-negro, e ao professor que falava e gesticulava muito animado, fitou sem muito atenção o caderno de Sango "Essa não ..eu fico divagando...e olha a quantidade de matéria que ele passou, depois eu tenho que pega tudo com a Sango...T-T"

A aula foi longa, apesar do enorme desejo de que ela nunca acabasse. Não queria sair com o garoto, mas também não queria magoar seus sentimentos.Saiu rapidamente em direção ao templo "Se eu encontrar a Sango pelo caminho não serei responsável pelos meus atos...".

Chegou em casa, fez todo o necessário se arrumou e ficou no quarto estudando, não demorou muito e um Houjo extremamente animado tocou a campainha ofegante por ter subido as escadas correndo:

-Oi Higurashi...Já está pronta?

-Sim...Sim já estou pronta...- "Isso será mais longo do que eu imaginei...".

-Bem...Então vamos...?

-Claro deixe-me só pegar um casaco-"NNNNÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOO..."- subiu as escadas e pegou o casaquinho branco que estava sobre sua cama. Olhou-se mais uma vez no espelho, estava com uma saia jeans até a metade dos joelhos, uma blusa azul claro com detalhes em um tom de azul um pouco mais escuro, ajeitou o cabelo "Se é para eu sair, que pelo menos me divirta ...- suspirou - ... mas eu sinto falta do Kouga... isso não vem ao caso agora !! Kagome, pare de pensar nisso se não irá enlouquecer!!!".

Como Sango havia recomendado, ou mandado se preferir, eles foram à "lanchonete perto do shopping". O movimento não estava muito grande, sentaram-se próximos à janela, e uma leve brisa batia fazendo com que seus cabelos se movimentassem levemente, logo o garçom veio:

-Em que posso ajudá-los? - disse entregando-lhes o cardápio.

-Qual a coisa mais saudável ?? "Essa não..." pensou Kagome "bem pelo menos eu vou escolher algo melhor... "

-Bem...Nós temos um prato só com saladas,e...

-Sim...Veja-me dois desses acompanhados de dois copos de água mineral... – "Não, ele não fez isso, ele logo vai se virar na minha direção e vai me perguntar o que eu quero... e...".

-Mais alguma coisa ?- perguntou o garçom contendo a risada ao perceber a careta que Kagome fazia, ela realmente não gostava de salada.

-Não, será só isso... Obrigado. – "Não... ele fez... o Houjo pode ser muito educado... mas nesse ponto..." - pensou virando os olhos.

-Então Higurashi... Tudo bem?

-Sim estou muito bem.

-Me parece um pouco abatida... – "Nãããããããããããããooooo... imagina... perdi meu quarto namorado e estou muito contente...".

-Não... – disse sorrindo falsamente e brincando com a bolsa que carregava – deve ser só impressão sua...

-Por que ele terminou com você?- "Ai... que carinha mais indiscreto... rsrsrsrsrsrs..."

-Bem... Acho que isso não vem ao caso, não é?? Vamos mudar de assunto,...Certo?

-Hã... Sim, claro...Olhe...- apontou em direção ao garçom que chegava – é a nossa comida... "Essa não... salada...".

Kagome nunca teve uma "boa alimentação", e sempre se perguntava o motivo de não ser "uma baleia" afinal adorava doces... Fitou o prato a sua frente, antes de corajosamente por uma porção de alguma verdura...ou seria legume... Que ela não conseguia definir "Eca..." Olhou para Houjo, ele comia com vontade "É melhor eu comer antes que ele perceba..."

-Higurashi...

-Sim?

-Você sabia que uma alimentação saudável faz parte de uma vida saudável?

-Bem... É o que se fala...

-E você sabia...- "Essa não..." – que o Canadá atualmente tem o melhor índice de qualidade de vida do mundo?

-Não, disso eu não sabia.

-Ele tem aproximadamente trinta e dois milhões de habitantes, a densidade demográfica não é muito grande, sendo assim não tem muita violência –"SOCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORROOOOOOOO.....!!"

-Ah...Sério? – disse sem muito entusiasmo, notando o erro continuou - Legal...- falou dessa vez com mais animação, uma animação que ela não tinha.

-A taxa de natalidade não é muito grande...E isso quer dizer que ele é muito desenvolvido, a expectativa de vida é elevada...

A única coisa que Kagome conseguia fazer era concordar com "Hum's", "Uhum's" e "Aham's", enquanto um Houjo extremamente animado falava, na verdade ele daria um bom palestrante.

-O PEA desse país também é muito elevado, uns 45% – "Não, não, não... Geografia, não... Ai... Eu mereço..." – sabe...? A população economicamente ativa,... a população também é muito diversificada...(ai... como foi cansativo escrever isso... ¬¬).

-Eu tenho parentes lá, quando eu me casar irei levar minha esposa para lá ao menos nas férias, e talvez até me mude, sabe...? Para dar uma melhor qualidade de vida para os meus filhos...- "É... pelo menos ele será um bom pai, mas eu não estou nem um pouco afim de me casar com essa idade, e tenho certeza de que se nós começássemos a namorar, em menos de um ano ele me pediria em casamento, e sinceramente eu ainda tenho muito que aproveitar da vida..."

Depois de uma hora, ou mais ela não fazia idéia, ouvindo e, supostamente, concordando com o que Houjo dizia, ela chegou em casa. "Encontro cansativo, mas se aos quarenta anos de idade eu ainda não tiver me casado, e nem estiver namorando, eu... Eu acho que vou atrás dele, se ele já não estiver casado, porque do jeito que ele está indo, eu não ficaria surpresa se ele se casasse aos vinte anos de idade,... Não mesmo..." - sorriu com o pensamento, Houjo era um cara certinho demais, educado demais, ela acabaria cansando-se dele, e não queria magoá-lo, queria viver um amor de verdade e... – parou – "É melhor eu parar de sonhar com contos de fadas, afinal, talvez o meu príncipe nunca chegue,... não do jeito que eu vou... Kouga me deixou, para ficar com uma outra garota, pelo menos ele não ficou me enganando,... mas eu estou tão sozinha..." Lágrimas vieram-lhe aos olhos, sentiu uma enorme dor no peito, levou a mão na direção do coração tentando segura-la, encolheu-se no canto do quarto, sua mente estava nublada, quase branca, os pensamentos fugiam-lhe da mente, e as lágrimas vinham acompanhadas de soluços.

A dor aumentava com o enorme sentimento de vazio, tentava falar, talvez pedir ajuda, mas a voz não saia, estava muda, não sabia por quê, talvez pela gigantesca dor, fechou os olhos, tentando se acalmar e diminuir a dor, o que não adiantou muito. O sono foi aparecendo aos poucos e sem perceber, adormeceu.

CONTINUA...

**N/A 1: Olá pessoal! Aqui estamos trazendo o capítulo 2 pra vocês. Sinto muito pelo atraso nos meus outros fics, mas é minhas provas ainda não acabaram... ainda falta geografia u.u Como dá pra perceber esse capítulo foi escrito pela Gy, ela escreve muito bem, né? Só pra avisar que ainda tenho que estudar e como meu aniversário é no sábado, vou tirar "férias". Depois que meu aniversário passar prometo colocar tudo no lugar. Bem... despeço-me por aqui pois essa nota já está enorme. Kissus, ja ne e não esqueçam os comentários. Tenshi no Yume, Yuki**

**N/A 2: Oixinhox!!....bem ... como dá para notar esse cap. foi escrito por mim..u.u...dá para notar a diferença não...??....uu...aix...bem...quero elogios.. críticas... ou comentários.... ( de preferência elogios....=Pp).... e....e.... ESPERO QUE GOSTEM!!!.... e espero não deixa a fic muito diferente.... é difícil alcança a yuki-chan.....uu....agora vamos as respostas das reviews: **

**xxxDaianexxx : Aix.... que bom que você gostou... ADOREI A SUA REVIEW!!! olhinhos brilhando...aix... muuuuuuiiiiiiito obrigada por ela....sim, sim.... você é uma ótima escritora... e vinda de você fico lisonjeada ... ah ....bem.. eu não garanto muito esse cap...porque fui eu que o escrevi...=Pp....mas fiz o possível....críticas , sugestões e comentários são bem-vindos!!! Acho q é só.... espero que goste desse cap .... Kissus e ja ne **

**Bianca Himura: Ah... que bom que você gostou da fic... e espero que continue acompanhando....mas...eu não entendi o que você quis dizer com "interessante".....e bem.... espero que seja algo bom....o cap dois está aí e espero que você se divirta lendo ele...por hoje é só pessoal.... Kissus e ja ne**

**Sakura (Kgome): Oi!!!... bem... eu procurei,procurei...e...procurei...mas não encontrei a fic...mas se quiseres mandar...eu e a Yuki-chan ficaremos felizes em lê-la ... que bom que gostou da nossa fic... espero que continue acompanhando.. e comentando.... e se precisar de ajuda... conte comigo!!!.... Apesar de ser novata também ........mas...qualquer coisa é só pedri ajuda para a Yuki... =Pp... espero que goste desse capítulo.....Kissus e ja ne **

**PS:Pessoal... não liguem para a Gy-chan... ela adora se rebaixar e dizer que eu sou melhor que ela... que pena... ela é tão desiludida!!! Hehehehe... não esqueçam as reviews! **

**Ass:Yuki**


	3. A discoteca

_Corações na rede-Capítulo 3_

Estava começando a sentir o corpo ficar dolorido.Tentou se mexer,mas acabou caindo.Abriu os olhos e se viu deitada no chão.Olhou pela janela e viu o sol já alto.Arregalou os olhos e levantou correndo, indo em direção a cômoda. Pegou o despertador. Este marcava 10:30.

-Droga! Perdi a aula de novo!

Kagome suspira e deita na cama. Estava cansada e com dor de cabeça. Como já não tinha tempo de ir a faculdade, resolveu dormir novamente...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

DING...DONG...

Kagome escuta o barulho da campainha e acorda. Esfrega os olhos e boceja.

-Que horas são?

Ainda estava bastante sonolenta. Olhou para o despertador e enxergou 14:00.

-Nossa! Já é tarde!!!!!

Kagome levanta da cama no momento em que sua mãe abre a porta.

-Que bom que acordou, querida.

-Bom dia... digo, boa tarde.

A mãe de Kagome riu e deu espaço para duas pessoas que estavam atrás dela.

-Você tem visitas. – A mãe disse sorrindo

Fechou a porta assim que as visitas entraram.

-Oi Sango!!!

Kagome correu e abraçou a amiga. Só então percebeu que Mirok também estava no local.

-Oi Mirok!

Kagome apertou a mão dele. Mirok era amigo dela desde o ginásio. Era um rapaz bonito, gentil e simpático, mas só tinha um problema: Era muito mulherengo. Não podia ver uma garota na sua frente que dava em cima dela. Kagome não queria arriscar a ele agarra-la, então somente apertou-lhe a mão.

-Desculpe a bagunça, é que acabei de acordar e...

-Tudo bem Kagome -Sango disse sorrindo,caminhando até a cama e sentando-se nesta.

Mirok seguiu Sango e sentou ao lado dela. Kagome puxou a cadeira do computador e sentou.

-Viemos aqui ver se estava tudo bem.

-Sim, é que acabei perdendo a hora – Kagome respondeu um pouco corada

Sango sorriu maliciosamente.

-Porque esse sorriso, Sango? – Kagome perguntou com medo da resposta

-Vejo que para perder a hora seu encontro com Houjo deve ter sido uma maravilha...

-Nem me pergunte sobre isso – Kagome disse colocando as mãos na cabeça – Ainda posso ouvir ele falando sobre a saúde do Canadá...

Sango e Mirok caíram na gargalhada. Kagome suspirou e tirou as mãos da cabeça.

-Mas não viemos aqui pra isso...

Kagome levanta somente uma sobrancelha. Sabia que Sango estava 'maquinando' algo em sua cabeça, e isso não era bom... não mesmo.

-Pra que vieram então?

Mirok, que até o momento estava calado, levanta da cama e ajoelha na frente de Kagome, pegando-lhe uma das mãos.

-Sango me contou que seu namorado terminou com você...

Kagome dá um sorriso meio triste.

-Então queria saber, já que você esta sozinha...

-Já que estou sozinha...

-A senhorita quer ter um filho meu?

Kagome arregala os olhos. Mesmo sendo conhecida de Mirok há tanto tempo, ele nunca se atrevera a fazer esse tipo de pergunta.

-Por...porque disse isso?

Sango levanta da cama e puxa Mirok pela orelha.

-MIROK!!!!!! NÃO VIEMOS AQUI PRA ISSO!!!

-Sinto muito... ai.... me empolguei...

-FIQUE SENTADO AÍ E DE PREFERÊNCIA CALADO!!

Mirok nada falou, apenas foi jogado na cama. Depois de se ajeitar, fitou Sango e Kagome. Sango se acalmou e sorriu para Kagome.

-Bem, já que você está bem descansada, estávamos pensando se você não queria ir a discoteca conosco.

-Discoteca?

-É, no sábado... Iremos só nos três.

-Não sei...

-Porque não Kagome? Você não tem compromisso nenhum que eu sei!

-Não é isso... realmente não tenho nada pra fazer no sábado...

-Então? O que te impede?

-É que... eu com certeza iria ficar sobrando...

-Sobrando?

-É... por causa de você e do Mirok.

Sango corou totalmente. Só havia contado para Kagome que era apaixonada por Mirok desde que o conhecera. Mas sabia que não tinha a mínima chance.

-Kagome!!!!!!

-Tudo bem, me desculpe.

-A questão não é essa. Você vai ou não?

-Não sei... vou pensar...

Sango suspirou e levantou Mirok da cama.

-Quero a resposta até sexta feira. Hoje é terça, então tem tempo bastante pra pensar.

-Pode deixar.

Eles se despedem e vão embora. Kagome cai na cama novamente.

-Será que devo ir? Quem sabe o Inuyasha não esteja lá também e...

Kagome arregala os olhos.

-"Porque estou pensando nele de novo????"

-Devo estar enlouquecendo...

Kagome levanta e sai do quarto, indo em direção ao banheiro. Assim que entra neste, tranca a porta e escorrega até o chão, com as costas apoiada na porta.

-Porque penso nele todo o tempo? Mal o conheço... quer dizer, nem o conheço. Só falei com ele naquele dia...

Kagome suspira e abaixa a cabeça. A imagem de Inuyasha não lhe saia da cabeça. Resolve levantar e tomar um bom banho. Ajusta a água numa temperatura agradável e despe-se, depositando a roupa no mármore da pia. Entra no chuveiro e relaxa. Fica lá por uns 30 minutos e sai do banho. Enxuga-se com a toalha e enrola seu corpo com esta. Sai do banheiro em direção ao seu quarto. Veste-se novamente e cai na cama.

-Acho que ir a essa discoteca vai me fazer bem... afinal, vou me distrair lá.

Kagome sorri e afunda a cabeça no travesseiro.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Finalmente o sábado havia chegado. Kagome voltava para o seu quarto enrolada em uma toalha. Assim que chega neste, tranca a porta e deixa a toalha em cima da cama. Caminha até o armário e experimenta todas as roupas possíveis. Acaba decidindo por um vestido preto decotado um pouco justo, batendo na metade da coxa, e uma sandália preta de salto alto e de amarrar. Penteia os cabelos e se maquia levemente. Olha-se no espelho uma última vez, e estando satisfeita consigo mesma, pega sua bolsa e desce a escada. Logo Mirok e Sango chegariam. E não deu outra. Passaram-se cinco minutos e Mirok e Sango chegaram. Kagome despede-se de seus familiares e entra no carro de Mirok. Depois de meia hora chegam na discoteca. Mirok estaciona o carro e o desliga. Os três saem do carro e Mirok ativa o alarme. Os três seguem até a entrada da discoteca.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Estava ficando entediada. Já faziam mais de duas horas que estavam ali, e ainda não tinha conseguido se divertir. Pega o copo de refrigerante e leva-o aos lábios. Já devia ser o décimo copo que tomava. Se refrigerante tivesse álcool, a essa altura com certeza estaria bêbada. Mirok e Sango retornam a mesa um pouco suados.

-Kagome, porque não levanta e vem dançar?

-Não estou com vontade...

-Trouxemos você aqui para que se divertisse, não para ficar sentada tomando refrigerante!

Kagome dá de ombros e leva novamente seu copo a boca, terminando com o líquido preto que havia em seu copo. Sango suspira e volta a pista de dança, sendo seguida por Mirok. Kagome pega sua bolsa e levanta, indo novamente ao balcão do bar. Estava ficando com dor de cabeça. Graças a Deus que se lembrara de colocar um comprimido dentro da bolsa. Assim que chega no balcão, o barman sorri.

-Outro copo de refrigerante, senhorita?

-Não... dessa vez quero um copo de água.

-É pra já!

O barman sorri mais uma vez e se afasta para pegar o copo de água. Kagome vira o rosto para a sua direita e vê um garoto a olhando. Levanta uma sobrancelha e volta a olhar para frente. Aquele garoto lhe era familiar. Possuía cabelos curtos castanhos claros, e lindos olhos verdes. Havia algo estranhamente familiar naquele rapaz, só não conseguia distinguir o que era. Quando se dá conta, o barman está estendendo o copo a ela.

-Obrigada.

Kagome pega o copo e entrega-lhe o dinheiro. Pega o comprimido dentro da bolsa e o coloca na boca. Pega o copo e bebe um pouco, sentindo o comprimido descer por sua garganta. Coloca o copo no balcão e abaixa a cabeça. Passados cinco minutos ela se sente um pouco melhor, e volta a levantar a cabeça. Olha para seu lado direito e toma um susto ao ver aquele mesmo rapaz sentado ao lado dela. Quase cai da cadeira, mas o rapaz a segura.

-Tome cuidado.

-Obrigada – Kagome fala endireitando-se na cadeira

-Não pude deixar de notar o quanto você é bonita.

-Obrigada mais uma vez. – Kagome fala indiferente ao elogio

-Você quer... dançar?

-Pode ser. – Kagome responde dando de ombros

Levanta do banco onde estava sentada e o rapaz faz o mesmo. Caminha até a pista de dança e começa a dançar. O rapaz a abraça pela cintura quase colando os rostos.

-Me chamo Koji, e você?

-Kagome.

-Kagome... já ouvi esse nome, e tenho a impressão de já tê-la visto em algum lugar...

-Saiba que tenho essa mesma impressão...

-Talvez já tenhamos estudado juntos...

-É... quem sabe...

-Ou talvez tenhamos nos apaixonado na outra encarnação...

-Quem pode contradize-lo?

Koji tenta beijar Kagome durante toda a dança, mas esta sempre arranjava um jeito de fugir. Isso já o estava irritando. Até que não agüentou mais. Uma das vezes que chegou mais perto, ela se desvencilhou novamente. Não agüentou e deu-lhe um tapa na cara. Kagome cambaleou e quase caiu no chão. Colocou a mão sobre a marca de mão que agora possuía em seu rosto e o encarou.

-Porque fez isso?

-Agora me lembrei! Por isso a achava familiar! Kagome Higurashi, não é? Fomos namorados, lembra-se? Mas você era muito sem sal! Só pensava em casar! Era muito chata, e não beijava nem um pouco bem!

Kagome arregala os olhos. Agora sim lembrava. Koji Ymihoko. Seu segundo namorado. Trocou-lhe por uma menina que havia conhecido na noite em que terminaram.

-Vai ficar calada agora? – Koji grita

Já havia se formado uma multidão em volta deles. Bando de fofoqueiros que não tinham mais o que fazer, pensava Kagome. Sango e Mirok conseguiram empurrar algumas pessoas e ter uma melhor visão deles.

Kagome empurra Koji para ter passagem e sair dali, mas este nem se mexe. A puxa pelo braço e lhe dá mais um tapa. Desta vez foi muito forte, fazendo Kagome cair no chão. Na hora da queda, acaba batendo a cabeça e perde os sentidos, desmaiando. Mirok e Sango vão ao seu socorro. Koji a olha com desprezo antes de sumir no meio da multidão. Mirok pega Kagome no colo. Sango vai andando na frente, abrindo caminho para os dois. Logo chegam ao estacionamento. Sango pega a chave do carro e abre a porta. Levanta o banco e dá espaço para Mirok colocar Kagome deitada no banco de trás. Sango entra pelo lado do carona e senta. Mirok liga o carro e dá a partida, indo em direção à casa de Kagome.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Uma linda manhã surge naquele dia. Um dia ensolarado, sem sinal de qualquer nuvem. Belo dia para se ir a praia, divertir-se com amigos. Sente os raios do sol tocando-lhe o rosto, e vira para o lado tentando fugir da claridade e dormir mais um pouco. Tarde demais, já havia despertado. Abre os olhos e senta na cama. Ainda estava com dor de cabeça da noite anterior. O que tinha acontecido mesmo? Havia encontrado um belo rapaz, foram dançar e depois ele lhe deu um tapa. O empurrou tentando passar e recebeu mais um tapa. Lembrou-se de estar caindo no chão e de perder todos os sentidos. Depois daí, de mais nada lembra.

-Que estranho. Como vim para em meu quarto?

CONTINUA...

**N/A 1: Olá pessoal! Sei que estamos atrasadas, mas é que quem posta os capítulos sou eu... e como foi meu aniversário na semana passada e eu ainda tive que estudar, ficou um pouco difícil... hehehe... Mas o que importa é que estou aqui postando o capítulo pra vocês. Dessa vez quem agradece as reviews sou eu, então vamos lá!**

**Nanda Black Kagura182: Oi!Muito obrigada pelo elogio. Fico muito feliz. Eu e a Gy acompanhamos o seu fic, e pelo menos eu estou louca pra ler a segunda saga. Kissus!**

**Bianca Himura: Oie!Que bom que foi uma coisa boa.Fico muito feliz com isso.O Inu?Pode ter certeza que é em um futuro bem próximo.É... o que a Gy-chan não faz pra K-chan sofrer XD Kissus!**

**Ayame a Garota Lobo: Oi!Com certeza.Também morro de rir quando vou revisar o que a Gy-chan escreve XD Kissus!**

**AgomeVS: Olá!Brigadinha pelo comentário.A K-chan ta chorando muito? o.o... tem razão... mas acho que agora ela para com esse mar de lágrimas XD Kissus!**

**Espero reviews nesse capítulo!Kissus e Ja ne! Tenshi no yume, Yuki**

**N/A 2: Legal né?? Esse cap não fico fofu??... bem... continuando... o cap 4.. sou euzinha quem faz, não esperem muito... mas... tentarei.... darei meu máximo....(música de honra ao mérito)... e é assim ... que eu chegarei a presidência...(disco falhando)... opa ... discurso errado... espero que tenham gostado... e que continuem lendo... porque nós estamos adorando fazer... pelo menos eu...XD...LEIAM!!! DEIXEM REVIEWSSSSS!!!!! ESTAMOS ESPERANDO!!!E... AMAMOS REVIEWSSSSS!!!......e......acho que já chega... é só... kissus e ja ne **


	4. As maravilhas da internet

_Corações na rede - Capítulo IV _

Colocou a mão na cabeça tentando conter a dor

- Droga... sabia que não devia ter ido lá...

Levantou-se, e foi em direção ao banheiro, um banho era tudo que precisava neste momento. Tirou a toalha, colocando sobre o mármore branco da pia, e entrou na banheira sentindo o corpo relaxar em contato com a água morna, fechou os olhos tentando não lembrar da noite anterior, o que estava tornando-se deveras difícil. Afundou a cabeça na água molhando todo o cabelo. Tomou seu banho calmamente, afinal era domingo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Saiu do banho desesperada, que horas eram?? Estava tão relaxada, que esquecera este pequeno detalhe. Pegou o relógio que encontrava-se na mesinha e olhou-o assustada :

-Uma da tarde??!!!... ai... essa não...

Colocou uma roupa qualquer, não estava com a mínima vontade de sair, desceu as escadas e sentou-se no sofá da sala.

Saltou quase caindo na mesinha de centro, recompôs-se e olhou para os lados, ergueu uma sobrancelha, tudo estava estranhamente silencioso. Não escutava panelas apitando (panelas apitam??o.o), nem fiéis enraivecidos, ou até mesmo o barulho irritante dos joguinhos de seu irmão.

Caminhou pé ante pé pela casa toda, ao chegar no quarto do irmão deu um saltinho eufórico trancando um gritinho na garganta, estava sentindo-se uma espiã, nunca contara a ninguém, mas este era o seu sonho de infância.

Desceu as escadas e foi em direção à cozinha, o último local, desafiou a geladeira com o olhar e arrancou algo que estava em sua porta..

"Querida Kagome,

Eu, Souta e seu avô fomos naquele parque de diversões, próximo ao shopping voltaremos lá pelo final da tarde. Não fique brava conosco, tentamos acordá-la, mas, não surtiu efeito, tive que segurar o vovô para que ele não fizesse um exorcismo em você.

Se não me engano, tem comida na geladeira, mas, caso não tenha, você é bem grandinha para preparar a sua...

Beijos, da mamãe."

-Aix ... só a mamãe para me deixar um bilhete como este...- sorria enquanto uma enorme gota aparecia em sua cabeça.

Colocou a mão na barriga sentido-a tremer.

-Hehe.. acho... que eu... estou com fome.. - vasculhou a cozinha em busca de comida, primeiro as gavetas, depois os armários, estantes, e todo o resto, para encontrar um enorme saco de... nada.- Droga, mamãe está ficando pior que o vovô... eu acho...- suas mãos começaram a tremer-.. que.. eu terei de cozinhar...-engoliu em seco - essa não...

Pegou ovos, leite, farinha...

-Panquecas.. não deve ser tão difícil de fazer.. é só... misturar tudo...e...e... AIX... O QUE EU FAÇO??? –olhou para os lados a procura de ajuda-.. é.. é só eu encontrar o livro de receitas..isso... agora.. cadê??

Depois de mais uma busca pela cozinha...

-ACHEI!!!... agora... uhn... certo... vejamos... uma xícara de farinha de trigo... aqui...uma xícara de água...aqui... uma de leite.. aqui.. um ovo...aqui..e... uma pitada de sal.. pronto...- sorriu - pelo menos eu achei os ingredientes...

Colocou-os dentro do liquidificador, e bateu tudo, colocou a massa espessa na frigideira e..

-O óleo...- saiu correndo pela cozinha-..óleo, óleo, óleo ... cadê o óleo???- depois de encontrar o óleo. .. nossa... eu não sabia...que a massa ficava tão espessa... será que... eu pus demais?.. aix... essa não...

Depois de tirar a grossa, mal cheirosa, e queimada massa, ela foi tentar novamente...

-Certo....primeiro o óleo... depois... só um pouco de massa ... doura de um lado ... e...e.....ué? por não esta dourando... será que acabou o gás?? – gota -.. hehe... esqueci de ligar...vamos lá... de novo - liga o fogo -....lalala...- aparece uma luzinha no topo da cabeça dela - eu... será que eu consigo??- seus olhos começam a brilhar - ah... não custa tenta... eu... sempre quis fazer isso...

Segurando com as duas mãos o cabo da frigideira.

-Eu vou conseguir... sei que vou...- ela se prepara, ajeita as mãos, coloca a frigideira para frente, para trás e depois levanta, com uma leve força - eu.. acho que... eu consegui...EU CONSEGUI !!! EU CONSEGUI!!!...mas.. onde será que foi parar ... a .. panqueca??- abaixa a cabeça desolada - essa não...3...2...1...cai...- e não deu outra, uma enorme panqueca caiu bem na sua cabeça -... logo agora.... eu tinha acabado de lavar o cabelo...ódio...

Depois de mais inúmeras tentativas e de destruir treze panquecas, ela conseguiu comer duas deliciosas panquecas com doce de leite, bem, originalmente deveriam ser de carne, mas, ela desistiu, sabia que no mínimo sairia queimada, ou com qualquer outro gosto, menos o de carne.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lavou a louça e arrumou a cozinha. Depois deitou-se no sofá e tirou um cochilo, estava tendo muito sono ultimamente.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Saltou do sofá ao ouvir alguém tocar a campainha, ou melhor, enfiar o dedo no botão da campainha, saiu correndo em direção a porta, na tentativa de parar com o barulho, seria uma ótima opção gritar, mas tinha certeza de que não a escutariam.

Abriu a porta e deu de cara com uma Sango extremamente irritada, com o dedo na campainha, e um Miroku, que para variar tinha um sorriso bobo estampado na cara e uma mão vermelha fazendo-lhe companhia.

-Uhn ... Oi!!... Sango... já pode tirar o dedo da campainha - deu um sorriso amarelo.

-Hã??.. ah sim!!... Oi! K-chan .. – disse abraçando a amiga – e então como você está?? – perguntou Sango melhorando o humor.

-Eu estou bem, mas... não me lembro muito bem o que aconteceu ontem a noite...

-Que parte você não lembra??-Perguntou Miroku finalmente falando algo.

-Ah!! Oi, Miroku!! - sorriu - ... bem..- começou a pensar -...eu.. lembro até a parte de ter desmaiado, e depois, é tudo branco... ou seria preto...??... eu não me lembro muito bem da cor – sorriu, gota em Miroku e Sango.

-Bem... – começou Sango- depois disso nós te trouxemos para casa...e ...é só...- disse sorrindo para a amiga que parecia meio atordoada -.. bem... mas nós não viemos aqui para falar dessas coisas.. viemos para...

-Para...??- perguntou Kagome começando a ficar intrigada.

-Para...-agora era Miroku.

-Para...?-perguntou de novo.

-Para...-e Sango novamente falava, nesta altura uma veia já saltava na testa de Kagome.

-DÁ PARA VOCÊS PARAREM DE ENROLAR, E ME DIZEREM O QUE DIABOS OS DOIS ENTÃO FAZENDO NA MINHA CASA???- terminou meio ofegante, a brincadeirinha já a estava tirando do sério.

Com os olhos arregalados Sango continuou.

-Nós viemos aqui para—

-Nada de "para"- foi cortada por uma muito irritada Kagome.

-Certo, viemos aqui porque...

-Não comece com essa brincadeira de novo.

-Ok... viemos porque, hoje, nós faremos a terceira tentativa!!!! – já podia-se ouvir uma musica de programa de auditório tocar ao fundo.

-Como assim "terceira tentativa"??- indagou Kagome sem entender nada.

E novamente Miroku entra na jogada.

-Primeira tentativa, o encontro com Houjo, - disse enumerando nos dedos - segunda, a discoteca , e terceira.... bem... a terceira a Sango ira falar...-terminou com um sorriso amarelo.

-Você não sabe , não é??-perguntou Kagome.

-Não – respondeu ainda sorrindo.

-Continuando - interrompeu Sango - Acho que seria melhor, se nós conversássemos sobre isso lá no seu quarto.

-Certo..-disse Kagome,subindo quase correndo, ela era uma curiosa nata.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Já no quarto...

-Ligue o computador - disse Sango praticamente ordenando.

-Computador sendo ligado - falou Kagome batendo continência.

Depois de ter ligado o computador, Sango sentou-se em frente ao monitor ajeitou o teclado, e começou.

-Uhn...- começou Kagome - Sango o que você está fazendo??

-Cadastrando você...-disse normalmente.

-O QUÊ???!!! Me diz... me diz pelo menos em que...porque...eu não quero receber e-mails de pessoas dizendo suas características e perguntando se eu quero sair com eles um dia desses...

-Não se preocupe, eu só estou fazendo um e-mail novo...

-Mas... eu já tenho um e-mail... não preciso de outro!!!

-Para o que eu quero você precisa...

-Essa não.

Ficaram em silêncio mais um tempo até Kagome resolver falar.

-Não é nada pornográfico, não é??

-KAGOME!!! É claro que não !!! Mas que pergunta!!!

-Ahh....- Sango virou a cabeça para a direção de onde veio o som, e encontrou um muito desanimado Miroku.

-E eu que achei que poderia me aproveitar da situação...- disse ele.

-Eu realmente não ouvi isso - disse Sango focando novamente sua atenção na tela – K-chan...??

-Sim.

-Poderia vir até aqui para escolher o seu e-mail??

-Ah sim.. claro...mas... eu não faço a menor idéia de qual e-mail eu devo usar...

-Faz assim ó...-disse Sango digitando um e-mail

-Uhn... Gostei

Sango sorriu.

-É quase igual ao meu...mas agora.. a senha... qual vai ser??

-.. uhn... deixa só eu pensar em uma...uhn... essa não... essa é muito grande..

Meia hora depois.

-JÁ SEI!!! - gritou Kagome dando pequenos pulinhos de alegria.

Sango olhou para ela, bocejou, esfregou o olho e disse.

-Então coloca ali.

-Onde?? - perguntou ela, vendo a tela cheia de peixinhos.

-Aqui - disse Sango mexendo no Mouse.

-Uhn... – ela digitou a senha e...- PRONTOOO!!!!

-Já era hora - disse Miroku levantando-se.

-Bem.. agora vamos pegar o messenger...É só clicar aqui...e... esperar...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Nossa... que demora..- disse Miroku

-É mesmo... quando eu peguei o meu não demorou tanto...

-Ai... parem de resmungar e me ensinem a mexer nisso...- disse Kagome muito animada, com os olhos praticamente grudados na tela.

-Bem...- disse Sango sentando ao lado dela-.... Aí você clica aqui...assim...

-Ah... a letra muda de cor...

-Isso mesmo... mas antes eu vou te mostrar como se adiciona contatos...

-E eu... – disse Miroku tirando um papelzinho do bolso - consegui o e-mail de uns garotos... bem... nem todos eles estão solteiros, mas eu tenho certeza – disse com um sorriso malicioso – de que você pode fazer com que eles se separem e..

PAFFF!!!

-E eu tenho certeza... de que... você vai parar agora com a sua conclusão, se não quiser apanhar mais...-disse uma realmente furiosa Sango.

-O-ok... eu fico... q-quie-t-tinho... é... eu f-fico....-disse tremendo.

-É bom mesmo, agora, dê-me esta lista.-disse arrancando a pequena lista da mão de Miroku-.. como... como...- disse estarrecida - você tem coragem, de colocar esses... esses.. argh... K-chan... não adicione estes, ok??

-Sim...- disse Kagome sem entender nada.

-Idiota - disse Sango dando mais um tapa em Miroku.

-Aiii... mas... eu nem encostei...

-Mas ia!!!

-Bem... isso você não pode provar...-disse sorrindo.

-Ai... eu mereço...cale a boca Miroku.. cale...

-Eu não quero interromper a discussão de vocês , mas... eu quero saber quem eu adiciono..

-Ah sim... primeiro... eu... e... o Miroku... mas.. o segundo eu deixo a sua escolha...

-Ei!!

-Bem... o meu é... ...o dele...é.. ...

Miroku com os olhos brilhando...

-A Sangozinha sabe o meu e-mail décor.

-Mas... – disse Sango - afinal... o que é esse "maled"??.. tem alguma coisa a ver, com o fato de você ser um mala??

-Ah Sangozinha... assim você me ofende...

-Dá para responder??

-Ah sim....- aparece um quadro, onde está escrito "maled", ao lado do Miroku – me acho lindo e daí?? – disse apontando para as respectivas letras.

-O-o que??- disseram as duas estarrecidas.

-Não é demais??!!!- diz com os olhos brilhando em lágrimas - eu não sou criativo??Eu sou demais, não sou??

-Ah sim claro - respondem as duas com medo do que a negação daquela pergunta poderia acarretar-lhes.

-Bem... continuando – disse Sango-.. este daqui... –disse apontando para o pequeno papel-... você pode adicionar,este...este não...este aqui sim...e..

-E este, Sango?? –disse apontando para um dos ?? – ao ouvir o nome Miroku veio correndo para o lado delas.

-Sim este mesmo...

-Bem... – Miroku pronunciou-se -... ele tem namorada..

-Mas vocês ainda podem ser amigos...- disse Sango sorrindo.

-Ou então você pode roubar—

-Não comece Miroku...-disse Sango cortando-lhe-...e... já são nove horas da noite já é...-parou, e arregalou os olhos – NOVE DA NOITE??DEUS!!! EU JÁ DEVIA ESTAR EM CASA HÁ HORAS!!! Tchau K-chan... a gente se vê... ou então ... se fala pelo MSN..- disse piscando um olho -... vamos Miroku!!!

-Sim sim...- disse seguindo-a - Tchau Kagome.

-Tchau para os dois...- disse acenando - eu os acompanho...-quando não recebeu resposta olhou pela janela, e viu os dois já na rua - poderiam ter ao menos esperado... bem... agora... vamos ver se eu me acerto com isso.. disse olhando hora para o papelzinho hora para o -murmurou – Inu-Yasha... será que tem alguma coisa a ver??...- fechou os olhos lembrando-se do belo rapaz – talvez não tenha, mas... eu realmente gostaria que sim...- sorriu com o pensamento-.. eu... gostaria que sim..mas.. o que eu estou pensando- disse batendo na cabeça - eu nunca irei encontrá-lo, e se realmente for ele, eu não tenho chance... ele já tem namorada... ai... é melhor eu não pensar mais nisso...

Continuou digitando até que apareceu uma caixinha do lado inferior direito da tela.

-"Existem 3 coisas na vida das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida" acabou de entrar...- sussurrou lendo...

CONTINUA...

**N/A 1 : Oi!!! Finalmente... estou aqui novamente... e... como deu para notar( eu sempre falo isso...=Pp)...eu escrevi este cap!!! Pedras na Gy-chan!!! Bem.. estou protelando... há muito tempo escrevê-lo... então ... neste amável dia... eu fiquei com um baita peso na consciência...e escrevi tudo num dia só...XD.... meus dedos estão doendo...aix aix..bem... num ficou uma maravilha... e nem chego perto... mas foi feito com muito carinho e também muita pressa...( nossa to parecendo programa de culinária "sempre faça tudo com muito amor e carinho"....XD).. bem... acho que é só isso.... e... como sempre.... REVIEWSSSS!!!! ESPERO REVIEWS ESPERO REVIEWS!!!!! MUITASSSSS!!!!! MUITAS REVIEWSSSSSS!!!!! ... continuando.... espero reviews...XD .Kissus e ja ne...Gy-chan( nossa... que nota grande....XD) **

**N/A 2 :Oi pessoal!! Desculpe a demora do capítulo 4... mas é que não pude postar e quem está postando é a Gy-chan. Espero que gostem dele e que deixem reviews! Kissus e Ja ne!! Tenshi no yume,Yuki (PS:Sem imaginação para notas) **

**Marizuda:Oi frotinhaaaa!!!.... minina que saudades....XD..... que bom que você está gostando da fic.... é uma honra para mim ter sua lendo e comentanduuuuu....XD **

**Kissus e ja ne **

**AgomeVS:Migaaaaaaaa!!!!!..... que bom que você está bem... sabe....eu também estou ótima.... Suas duas fics também são muuuuuito fofas... continua escrevendo.....sim sim!!....a yuki-chan escreve divinamente.... continue lendo e comentando... **

**Kissus e ja ne **

**Bianca Himura:Sim sim!!! Comigo está tuuuuudo bem....e com o ex da k-chan é realmente um inútil...u.u... ahhhh eu também já estou com saudades dele....ai ai.....fico feliz que tenha gostado...e espero que continue lendo e comentando...XD **

**Kissus e ja ne **

** Dessinha:Realmente....o Koji é muito audacioso....deveria apanha....é um pena que o inu não estivesse lá para defender a k-chan....u.u....e.. sem problemas.... todos somos um pouco malucos.....u.u...olha quem fala...u.u....que bom que gostou!!Continue comentandoooo!! **

**Kissus e ja ne **

**Ayame a Garota Lobo: Tem razão não se bate em uma garota nem com uma flor....u.u..... homem nojento...ninguém gostou dele, e com bons motivos..u.u...Ah sim... as máquinas..(q máquinas?? o.o) já estão trabalhando no próximo capítulo...mas enquanto escrevendo sua fic...XD....muuuuito fofa.....e também....se sobrar um tempinho.....lendo e comentando....!!!! **

**Kissus e ja ne **

**Kagome Kinomoto: Pois é.....Koji mal!!! Muito mal!!!... todo mundo está falando isso e nós concordamos....XD....que é isso meninaaa!!!??Você escreve muito bem!!! Eu estou de prova!!!...XD....sim....ele mal tinha motivos....u.u.... acho que foi por vingança....XD.... (agora como lendooooo.....e comentandoooooo!!!!esperamos as suas reviews!!!! **

**Kissus e ja ne **

**Darck Angel: Oi migaa!!! Que bom que você gostou...estamos trabalhando nos capítulos seguintes...sim.... ****INU&KAG 4EVER!!!! Quanto a sua pergunta….sabe…eu não tenho muita certeza....mas....talvez...ódio rancor....mas..eu acho que é vingança mesmo.....u.u....suas fics também são muuuuito lindas.....nota lendo...e comentando.....XD **

**Kissus e ja ne **

**Kagome: Oi!! Fico feliz que esteja adorando a lendo e comentando!!!!!...... **

**Kissus e ja ne**


	5. Conhecendo você

**_Capítulo 5 – Conhecendo voc_**

Clicou na pequena janela que apareceu no canto direito da tela do computador. Esperou por alguns segundos e uma nova janela se abriu. Olhou todos os cantos possíveis e impossíveis desta, até que achou o que procurava. Clicou no botão denominado Fonte e mudou a sua. Logo depois clicou Ok e viu escrito na janela.

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz:**

_Não me lembro de você... poderia me dizer quem é você?_

**Kägömë diz: **

_Foi um amigo meu que me deu seu e-mail... espero que não se importe _

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz: **

_Não... problema nenhum... então... como se chama? _

**Kägömë diz: **

_Kagome... Kagome Higurashi, e você? _

Teve a estranha sensação de já ter ouvido esse nome... Kagome... era o nome daquela menina que havia ajudado na estrada outro dia... mas, não devia ser ela. Deviam existir mil Kagomes no mundo! Suspirou quando sentiu braços envolverem seu pescoço.

-O que está fazendo?

-Nada de mais... apenas fazendo uma pesquisa...

-Não sabia que pesquisas tinham como assunto Kagome... – disse sarcástica

-Kikyou, pare com esse ciúme doentio! Você sabe que é você que eu amo. (Ai!Como doeu escrever isso -.-) – disse virando a cadeira fazendo Kikyou sentar em seu colo

-Eu sei... – disse sorrindo e beijando-lhe o canto dos lábios – mas agora tenho que ir. Já estou ficando atrasada para a faculdade. Até mais tarde – disse beijando-lhe. Sentiu-se imensamente aliviada ao senti-lo corresponder. Separam-se por falta de ar. Kikyou levantou do colo dele.

-Tchau...

-Tchau! – disse virando-se novamente para o computador e começando a digitar.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Mas como demora! – disse olhando impaciente para a tela do computador com os braços já cruzados sobre o peito. Foi aí que viu na parte inferior da tela Existem três coisas das quais... está digitando uma mensagem. Sorriu e colocou a mão sobre o teclado.

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz: **

_Inuyasha... Inuyasha Yamigumo.Muito prazer em conhece-la. _

**Kägömë diz: **

_O prazer é todo meu.Quantos anos você tem? _

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz: **

_20,e você? _

**Kägömë diz: **

_18... _

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz: **

_Onde a senhorita mora? _

**Kägömë diz: **

_Tóquio...e você? _

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz: **

_Que coincidência.Também moro em Tóquio. _

**Kägömë diz: **

_Que legal!Quem sabe um dia a gente não se esbarre por aí? _

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz: **

_É...Então,a senhorita tem namorado? _

**Kägömë diz: **

_Não...não tenho...mas não gosto de falar sobre isso.E você,tem? _

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz: **

_Pode até achar estranho.Tenho namorada mas meus pensamentos vivem em outra garota... _

**Kägömë diz: **

_Então porque não termina com a sua namorada e vai atrás da menina que você gosta? _

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz: **

_Já pensei várias vezes nisso...mas...sei lá!Tenho medo de largar tudo na minha vida e essa menina já ser comprometida. _

**Kägömë diz: **

_Entendo...não quero me meter na sua vida,nem querer mandar em você,mas acho que valeria a pena arriscar.Quem sabe ela também não goste de você e esteja esperando somente um sinal de que é correspondida? _

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz: **

_Mas eu não a conheço direito... _

**Kägömë diz: **

_Paixão a primeira vista? _

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz: **

_Digamos que sim. _

**Kägömë diz: **

_Que bonitinho!Poderia me contar como a conheceu? _

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz: **

_Todas as manhãs eu gosto de andar sozinho de carro para pensar melhor sobre a minha vida.Um dia desses resolvi pegar uma estrada diferente.Estava andando calmamente e de repente vejo uma menina acenando.Parei o carro e ela havia me dito que estava com problemas no carro...Fui ajuda-la...ficamos por mais ou menos dez minutos juntos,mas sabe,foi o bastante para eu gravar a imagem dela na minha mente.A voz dela parecia canção para os meus ouvidos.Os olhos dela...só de encara-los eu me sentia no céu...e os lábios...ah!Até hoje me arrependo de não tê-la beijado naquele dia...Isso aconteceu a uns quatro dias,mais ou menos. _

**Kägömë diz: **

_Isso é o que eu chamo de paixão...nossa...essa garota tem uma sorte e tanto!Ser amada assim com tanta intensidade...quem me dera! _

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz: **

_Mudando de você é? _

**Kägömë diz: **

_Bem...Eu tenho cabelos pretos até a metade das costas,meio ondulados,olhos azuis...pele clara...e...uhn...não sou muito alta...mas costumo usar salto alto para parecer mais alta XD... e você? _

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

E agora?Porque tinha de fazer a bendita pergunta de como ela era...ela parecia muito com a Kagome que conhecia...tinham o mesmo nome,a mesma aparência...será que era ela?Não...claro que não!Seria muita coincidência...diria até que haviam armado para eles se encontrarem.Mas...diria que era um meio-youkai?Ficou um bom tempo pensando até que decidiu falar a verdade.

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz:**

_Tenho cabelos prateados que batem na cintura,mas geralmente estão presos,olhos dourados,pele clara,sou alto e um pouco musculoso.E tenho um par de orelhas no topo da cabeça... _

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Arregalou os olhos com o que acabara de ler.Mas...era idêntico ao Inuyasha que lhe ajudou na estrada...Será que existiam muitos youkais pelo mundo?Balançou a cabeça e começou a escrever.

**Kägömë diz: **

_Nossa!Você deve ser muito lindo!!! _

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz: **

_Que isso... _

**Kägömë diz: **

_Você é um youkai? _

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz: **

_Na verdade sou um meio-youkai... _

**Kägömë diz: **

_Ah...mas...os meio-youkais costumam ter a mesma aparência? _

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz: **

_Não...há não ser no caso de irmãos...mas fora isso somos como os seres humanos... _

**Kägömë diz: **

_Ah...Já está ficando tarde...amanhã tenho que levantar cedo para ir à faculdade...foi muito bom conhecer você.Espero que tenhamos chance de conversar de novo. _

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz: **

_Também espero...quando você entra de novo? _

**Kägömë diz: **

_Talvez eu entre amanhã à noite... _

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz: **

_Estarei esperando _

**Kägömë diz: **

_Tudo bem...agora eu tenho que ir.Até amanhã _

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz: **

_Até. _

Desconectou o MSN e desligou o computador. Ficou fitando a tela do computador por alguns minutos. Como poderiam ser tão parecidos? Os dois tinham o mesmo nome, a mesma aparência... a diferença era que um era mais grosso que o outro. Será que eram a mesma pessoa? Suspirou e levantou da cadeira. Talvez um banho a fizesse relaxar. E foi o que aconteceu. Após ficar meia hora dentro da banheira, sentiu-se imensamente relaxada. Voltou ao quarto e colocou o pijama. Sentou na cama e pegou o despertador, ajustando o alarme. Jogou o corpo para o lado e ficou a fitar o teto. Respirou fundo e levantou da cama para ajeitar o cobertor. Puxou-o e deitou novamente, cobrindo-se logo em seguida. Logo o cansaço a abateu, fazendo-a fechar os olhos e logo adormecer.

CONTINUA...

**N/A: Oi pessoal! ( se escondendo atrás dos guarda-costas)... tudo bem com vocês? Peço mil desculpas pela demora do capítulo, eu sinto muito mesmo... andei sem inspiração, fora outras coisas que aconteceram. Mas para compensar, o capítulo 6 já está pronto... é só esperar a próxima semana chegar. Agradeço a:**

**Marizuda, Higurashi, Tassi Higurashi e Ayame,a garota lobo **

** Kissus!! Tenshi no yume, Yuki **

**N/A 2: O inuuuuuuuu!!!! Genteeeee!!! O inu apareceu!!! Ele apareceuuuu!!!! Pro pessoal que tava com saudades dele... é....uma pena que ele esteja com a megera....sem ofensa aos fãs dela.... mas....ele fica tão mais lindo com a K-chan.....XD **

**Agora que ele apareceu os ânimos se acalmarão.... quem dera o e-mail do inu fosse realmente comentando....e....já notaram como cortaram frases??o.o....não entendo o **

**REVIEWWWWWWWWSSSSSSSSS!!!!! Façam a yuki-chan e eu felizes... comenteeeeeemm!!!!!! É para isso que existem a liberdade de expressão!!!!! Expressem-se !!! Não liguem.... hoje....e todos os outros dias eu não estou muito bem....u.u.... **

**Kissus e ja ne Gy-chan**


	6. O dia perfeito

**Capítulo 6 – O dia perfeito**

-Cachorrinho fofo.... quem é o cachorrinho da K-chan, hein?? Quem é?? – falava como que com um bebê.Uma gota apareceu na cabeça do garoto que observava a irmã dormir, e com uma única sobrancelha erguida aproximou-se da jovem, que deitada de lado fazia carinho em um cão invisível - Coisinha fofa da mamãe... – Souta tinha certeza de que se o cachorro fosse real estaria estraçalhado naquele momento, não queira estar no lugar do pobre animal.

-Mana... – disse sacudindo levemente seus ombros, vendo-a soltar o cão imaginário, para depois agarrá-lo com força, apertando-o contra si.Lembrou-se que havia salvo a vida de um cachorro fictício, esta seria sua boa ação do dia. Quem sabe seria eleito "O bom feitor do ano" pela AAF,Associação dos Animais Fictícios?? Seus olhos brilharam. Já tinha escolhido uma profissão.

Saiu de suas divagações ao notar que estava ficando sem ar.Mexendo os braços tentou soltar-se do aperto da irmã, o que parecia impossível.

-Mana!!! Mana acorda!!! – ao notar que ela não demonstrava nenhuma reação, continuou a gritar – MANAA!!! Mana, mana, mana, mana, mana, mana, mana!!! – repetia como um mantra.

-Hã... o que?? – disse a garota acabando de acordar, levou uma das mãos ao olho direito, esfregando para espantar o sono. Suspirou aliviado, ela finalmente acordara.

-Mana... você não vai me soltar?? – perguntou esperançoso. Caiu de bunda no chão, sentindo os ossos estralarem logo depois de ter sido solto por uma afobada Kagome, que corria em direção ao banheiro, para depois voltar ao quarto e pegar a roupa que havia esquecido.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tomou seu banho rapidamente, e depois desceu para tomar o café-da-manhã, assim que se acomodou na cadeira olhou para o relógio que se encontrava na parede da cozinha, notando que por um incrível milagre ela estava adiantada!!!! Seus olhos brilharam em alegria!!

-Tenho que contar isso para a Sango!!! – disse empolgada, quase quebrando a cadeira em que estava sentada.

-O que disse, Kagome querida?? – inquiriu sua mãe que acabara de chegar, servindo o café.

-Mamãe!!! Bom dia!!! – disse empolgada demais para sua mãe dando-lhe um grande abraço e quase queimando as mãos no prato quente que sua mãe carregava – você notou como hoje eu estou adiantada?? – perguntou com um enorme sorriso.

-Sim querida, eu notei, mas se você continuar enrolando, vai se atrasar novamente.

-Ai mamãe....

-Só estou te avisando.

-Pode estar só avisando, mas você acabou com meu ânimo matinal, algo que é realmente raro – disse cabisbaixa.

-Desculpe querida, não foi minha intenção.

-Tudo bem!!! – disse com brilho nos olhos – nem tudo está perdido!!! Porque hoje eu não tenho aula de biologia!!!! Palmas para mim !!! Palmas!!Eu mereço... – disse secando as lágrimas invisíveis, ao fundo podia-se ouvir uma música tocando – eu sei que mereço – segurando um copo e levantando-o como se fosse um troféu ela continuou – eu quero agradecer a minha família, que sempre me apoiou, e me ajudou a ganhar o Oscar – disse apontando para o copo – e também a vocês!!! Meus fãs!!! – disse ainda secando as lágrimas imaginárias, de repente a música travou, e ela olhou para os familiares sentados a mesa – que foi??!! Não posso ter um momento de psicose?? – seu irmão que não poderia deixar esta passar falou.

-Claro que pode, mas nós agradeceríamos se estes momentos não fossem tão freqüentes.

-Hunf!! Idiota...

-Idiota é você, que quase me matou sufocado essa manhã!!!

-Vocês dois, não briguem, são irmãos e deveriam se respeitar – cada um virou para um lado fazendo uma cara de "Nem te ligo" – Será que vocês não gostam de mim?? – disse sua mãe fazendo gênero – vocês querem ver a sua pobre, velha, e feia mãe infeliz – disse começando a fingir que estava chorando – sozinha, infeliz, com os dois filhos brigados, um de cada lado, sem irem vê-la no asilo. Serei conhecida como a pobre e infeliz mãe que foi abandonada pelos filhos, que não a visitam, só porque quando eram jovens haviam brigado por uma coisa tão boba.

Em todos surgiu uma enorme gota.

-Tudo bem mamãe, nós já entendemos – disse enquanto sua mãe ainda secava as lágrimas de crocodilo.

-Que bom, obrigada, assim eu fico mais aliviada – uma nova gota surgiu.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Terminando de comer, seguiu com seu carro em direção a faculdade, ouvindo uma música qualquer enquanto batucava e cantava, aquele seria o melhor dia da sua vida, ela podia sentir isso!!!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tédio, tédio, e tédio. Essas eram as três únicas palavras que poderiam descrever o que ela sentia naquele exato momento. Tédio. Como ninguém lhe avisara que as aulas haviam sido trocadas??!!!Agora... ela teria... algumas "curtas" horas de biologia Nãooooooooo!!!!

Deixou a cabeça cair para frente indo direto de encontro à carteira, mas ela não se importou com a dor, só estava preocupada se aquela batida deixaria ou não uma enorme marca vermelha em sua testa.Murmurando reclamações ergueu-se e se endireitou na carteira, só para ver o professor olhando-a curiosamente.Ela corou.

-Posso saber o que a senhorita estava fazendo?? - Uma desculpa!!!Rápido!!!

-Eu... estava... observando mais de perto uma formiga que estava andando sobre a minha carteira!!! – disse rapidamente, será que ele iria engolir??

-Uma formiga??

Ela meneou a cabeça em um "sim".

-Uhn... interessante... então, você gosta de estudar formigas??

Ela novamente confirmou, com medo do que viria.Da boca de um professor de biologia, pode sair qualquer idiotice.

-Ajudarei você com o seu interesse sobre insetos!!! Traga um trabalho de vinte e cinco folhas para semana que vem!!! – disse ele, o professor de biologia, uma das cobras mais peçonhentas existentes, era possível ver o brilho malévolo em seus olhos, ele era O MAU.

Ela abaixou a cabeça deixando-a cair novamente em cima da carteira, só que desta vez, com mais força.

-E agora?? O que a senhorita está fazendo??

-Começando o meu trabalho – murmurou com um sorriso nos lábios ao ouvir a turma rir. Aquilo fora divertido.

-Se está tão empenhada, posso passar o seu trabalho para trinta e cinco folhas – ela arregalou os olhos, deixando-os maiores que dois pratos. O QUE??!!!Ele, com um brilho maléfico nos olhos, e um sorriso diabólico dos lábios continuou – boa sorte – disse sarcástico.

Como pudera pensar que aquele seria o melhor dia da sua vida??!!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Levantou-se da carteira, arrastando-se, e caminhou em direção a seus amigos que a esperavam.

-O que foi aquilo na aula de biologia?? – perguntou Sango sorrindo.

-O início dos meus pesadelos - Miroku ainda ria da situação e também da cara da amiga.

-Um... – parou para rir – trabalho..pfff.. de trinta e cinco folhas!!!TRINTA E CINCO FOLHAS!!!

-E já sei por qual inseto começarei.

-Qual ? – inquiriu Sango olhando abobada para Miroku.

-Um inseto muito raro – disse começando a andar – que adora rir da cara das amigas, o nome dele é maled, já ouviu falar??

Sango começou a rir, enquanto Miroku olhava curioso esperando a sua resposta.

-Sim!!! É aquele que gruda na bunda das garotas ,não é??

-Exatamente esse!!!

-Ei, ei, ei !!! Chega!Eu já parei de rir, e vocês param com a brincadeira, assim vocês me magoam, eu já esperava isso da Kagome, mas você Sangozinha, você feriu me coração – disse fingindo dor, e com falsas lágrimas nos olhos.

-Tudo bem Miroku, nós já paramos, pare de fazer doce.

-É, você sabe que nós só estávamos brincando, não faríamos isso com você.

-Bem, pelo menos não com você olhando – disseram as duas começando a rir novamente.

-Mudando de assunto... Kagome, você adicionou alguns dos caras dos quais eu te dei o e-mail??

Kagome corou, não iria falar que de todos aqueles, ela só havia adicionado um, e exatamente o que tinha namorada!!!

-Bem... eu adicionei alguns.

-Que bom K-chan!!!Por que hoje, você não nos inclui na conversa??Nós queremos conhece-lo!!!

-Nós conheceremos o novo namorado da Kagome – disse "adivinhem-quem?" com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

-Eu...e-eu posso escolher, um... um deles, que esteja on-line. Tudo bem??

-Sim!!! – disse Sango fazendo um "V" de vitória com a mão esquerda, e com o braço direito, contornou os ombros da amiga – eu sabia!!! É sempre a terceira tentativa que funciona!!! – Kagome observava tudo com um sorriso amarelo nos lábios.Aquilo não daria certo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Já havia estudado muitas vezes as formigas durante aquela tarde. Deus!!! Aquele era o dia de tédio!!! Não seria impossível que naquele dia um desafortunado nasceria com o nome de Tédio.Não mesmo.Suspirou.

Ouvindo o sinal, ou "o grito de liberdade" como ela o apelidara, seguiu em direção a sua casa. Precisava colocar um pouco de gelo na sua testa, ela já estava doendo.

Arrastando os pés chegou em frente ao templo. Fitou as escadas durante alguns momentos, pedindo clemência, e desejando que seu avô colocasse uma escada rolante ali. Eram muitos degraus.

Colocando o pé no primeiro, iniciou seu martírio.

Chegou ofegante ao topo, subiu toda ela, sem fazer nenhuma pausa!!! E por alguns instantes, se perguntou o porquê de ainda não ter se acostumado com aquelas escadas, mesmo vivendo naquele templo há quase dezoito anos!!! Aquilo não fazia sentido, principalmente quando via seu avô subir quase correndo, todos os degraus, sem ao menos se cansar!!! Será que ela vivia em alguma espécie de universo-paralelo??

Sacudiu a cabeça tentando tirar aqueles pensamentos infundados da mente e seguiu em direção a casa.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Após ter almoçado com seus familiares, que não pararam de falar nem sequer por um mísero segundo, ela subiu as escadas, arrastando-se, abriu a porta do quarto e se atirou na cama, morta. Olhou para o computador durante alguns segundos, travando com ele uma dura batalha de "Faço-o-trabalho-ou-não". Suspirou. O dia estava tão sem nexo, que até o computador tinha ganhado a batalha imaginária que eles travavam.

Sendo assim se dirigiu para o computador, e sentou-se na cadeira, deixando os braços penderem para o lado. Ela não queria fazer aquilo. Mas um motivo para odiar o professor de biologia.

Lembrou-se de algo, que preferia ter esquecido, uma conversa em conjunto que ela teria com seus "queridos", que nem a forçaram a nada, e aquele garoto, que ela mal conhecia.

Ligou o computador, e conectou-se à internet, olhou durante alguns segundos para o ícone do "messenger", sem saber se entrava ou não,se entrasse seus amigos encheriam a ela e a Inu-Yasha de perguntas, sobre coisas que nem sequer existiam.

Optou por entrar, mau não faria. Faria??

Colocou sua senha, e esperou que estivesse on-line, e antes que pudesse tomar qualquer atitude, antes mesmo que a janelinha que avisava quantas mensagens ela tinha aparecesse, sua amiga Sango apareceu lhe dando um gigantesco "oiiiiiiiiiii".

**§åñgö diz :**

_Oiiiiiiiii!!!_

**Kägömë diz:**

_Oi!! Que animação toda é essa??_

**§åñgö diz :**

_Mas que pergunta??!!_

**Kägömë diz**

_Como assim "que pergunta"?_

**§åñgö diz :**

_É óbvio que é porque hoje eu vou conhecer o seu novo namorado!!!_

**Kägömë diz:**

_Sango!!_

**§åñgö diz :**

_Eu!!_

**Kägömë diz:**

_Ele não é meu namorado, e você sabe muito bem disso._

**§åñgö diz :**

_Sim... eu sei.Mas... as vezes você não finge que ele é??_

**Kägömë diz:**

_É claro que não!!!_

**§åñgö diz :**

_Sem graça...u.u.._

**Kägömë diz:**

_Espera um pouco que eu vou adicionar o Maled, para poder começar a minha pesquisa.....XD_

**§åñgö diz :**

_Hahahahahaha... ok_

**MALED**_ foi adicionado a conversa:_

**MALED diz :**

_Hello girls!!_

**§åñgö diz :**

'_Tá tudo bem Miroku??_

**Kägömë diz:**

_É... você está mais estranho que o normal._

**MALED diz :**

_Não aconteceu nada de especial... mas... _

**§åñgö diz :**

_Mas?_

**Kägömë diz:**

_Mas...?_

**MALED diz :**

_Eu acabei de notar que... um certo amigo meu está on-line, e... acredito que seja este que nós estamos procurando._

**§åñgö diz :**

_Que amigo?_

"Ele não faria isso, não faria isso" era o único pensamento que Kagome conseguia ter.

**MALED diz :**

_O Inu-Yasha._

**Kägömë diz:**

_Sango... eu te falei sobre a minha pesquisa sobre insetos?_

**§åñgö diz :**

_Quem é Inu-Yasha?? Não K-chan... além do maled, você não me falou nada._

**MALED diz :**

_Você pode tentar K-chan, mas eu não mudarei de assunto, a essa sua tentativa só serviu para provar que eu estava certo.. O amiguinho.... da K-chan.E vocês ainda não esqueceram isso??o.o_

"Ele fez" constatou desolada.

**§åñgö diz :**

_O que você deu o e-mail??_

**MALED diz :**

_Exatamente esse!!! Espera um pouco..._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Em outra janela....

**MALED diz :**

_Inu-Yasha??_

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz:**

_O que foi....?_

**MALED diz :**

_Posso te colocar em outra conversa??_

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz:**

_Não._

"Miroku diz: agora já foi "foi o que apareceu numa janelinha no canto inferior direito da sua tela. "Ele

**MALED diz :**

_Agora já foi..._

**§åñgö diz :**

_O que já foi??_

**Kägömë diz:**

_Também não entendi._

**MALED diz :**

_Esqueçam._

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz:**

_Eu não vou nem comentar._

**MALED diz :**

_Não fica emburrado!! E de oi para as minhas garotas._

**Kägömë diz:**

_O QUE??!!_

**§åñgö diz :**_  
  
O QUEEEE??!!!_

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz:**

_O QUEEEEEEEEEEE??!!!!!!_

**MALED diz :**

_Falei alguma coisa errada?_

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz:**

_Não. Eu só não imaginei que duas garotas aceitariam namorar você, e fiquei ainda mais surpreso por elas saberem uma da outra._

**§åñgö diz :**

_Eu NÃO namoro esse pervertido!!!_

**Kägömë diz:**

_Muito menos eu._

**MALED diz :**

_Ai Sangozinha, não fale de mim desse jeito, até parece que nós nunca tivemos nada._

**§åñgö diz :**

_É porque nós NUNCA tivemos nada._

**MALED diz :**

_Hehe. Mas... vamos tirar o assunto de nós, e passar para eles._

**Kägömë diz:**

_Pra nós??_

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz:**

_Lá vem besteira...._

**MALED diz :**

_Aê Inu, quando você vai larga o traste da Kikyou para pode ficar com a K-chan??_

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz:**

_O que??!!!O.o ... e quem te deu permissão para me chamar de "inu"??_

**Kägömë diz:**

_Miroku!!!! Dá para parar com a brincadeira sem graça??_

**§åñgö diz :**

_K-chan, fala sério, vocês dois formam um casal muito fofo._

**Kägömë diz:**

_Ainda assim é uma brincadeira sem graça... especialmente porque ele tem namorada!!!_

"Mesmo não querendo... eu tenho" Pensou suspirando pesadamente, "Kagome".

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Será que ele ficou bravo porque eu disse aquilo??" Pensou, talvez ele ficasse magoado com a citação da namorada, "Deve ser horrível namorar alguém , mesmo tendo os pensamentos em outra pessoa" Aquilo não fazia realmente sentido, mas mesmo assim , ela o entendia, entendia o que era se apaixonar a primeira vista.

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz:**

_É sorte de vocês que ela não esteja aqui, senão ela sairia só para tirar satisfações com cada um de vocês._

**Kägömë diz:**

_Nossa... ela é assim ... tão ciumenta._

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz:**

_Mas do que eu gostaria que ela fosse._

**MALED diz :**

_Eu sabia que um dia o Inu perceberia que namora uma jibóia!!_

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz:**

_NÃO FOI ISSO QUE EU DISSE!!!!_

**MALED diz :**

_Acho que me enganei...u.u..._

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz:**

_E eu acho melhor você calar a boca antes que eu saia daqui só para bater em você!!!_

**MALED diz :**

_Calma Inu, relaxe e encontre na K-chan a sua alma gêmea._

**Kägömë diz:**

_Pra de falar sobre isso maled!!!_

**MALED diz :**

_Sangozinha... por que você está tão quieta minha querida??_

**§åñgö diz :**

_Não me chame assim!!!É que..._

**MALED diz :**

_Que??_

**Kägömë diz:**

_Que...?_

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz:**

**§åñgö diz :**

_Tô sem assunto._

**Kägömë diz:**

_-gota-_

**MALED diz :**

_Mesmo assim Sangozinha... dê o ar da sua graça para nós._

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz:**

_Alguém pode me explica o motivo de eu estar conversando com ele??_

**Kägömë diz:**

_Você não tem opção._

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz:**

_Minha única opção é sair de casa para bater nele.Será que ele cala a boca??_

**Kägömë diz:**

_Duvido. Esse daí vai ficar no próprio leito de morte, passando cantadas, com a desculpa de que está preste a morrer._

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz:**

_Concordo._

**Kägömë diz:**

_Cadê eles??_

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz:**

_Não faço a menor idéia._

**Kägömë diz:**

_Sangoooooooooooooooo!!!!!Mirokuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!! Será que dá para responder??_

**§åñgö diz :**

_Desculpe._

**Kägömë diz:**

_Estava sem assunto de novo??_

**§åñgö diz :**

_Não_

**Kägömë diz:**

_Então... por que não respondiam???_

**MALED diz :**

_Por que a Sangozinha veio aqui em casa para me dar uns beijinhos._

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz:**

_O.o_

**§åñgö diz :**

_Deixe de mentiras Miroku!!!! É que a conversa de vocês estava tão fofa, que eu fiquei com pena de estragar._

**Kägömë diz:**

_Eu não acredito._

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz:**

_u.u_

**Kägömë diz:**

_Por que só faz carinhas??_

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz:**

_Estou com medo de que o que eu disser seja usado contra mim..._

**Kägömë diz:**

_Entendo._

**MALED diz :**

_Isso é uma prova de que quem fala besteiras é o Inu , não eu!!!_

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz:**

_Já mandei parar com essa estória de "inu"!!!_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dez minutos depois.

**Kägömë diz:**

**§åñgö diz :**

_Que silêncio._

**MALED diz :**

_Pela internet normalmente não tem muito assunto. O que vocês estão fazendo??_

**§åñgö diz :**

_Nada. E tu??_

**Kägömë diz:**

_Pesquisa._

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz:**

_Esperando minha namorada. De quê??_

**MALED diz :**

_Vocês não gostariam de saber._

**§åñgö diz :**

_Me diz que você não está fazendo nada... nada...._

**MALED diz :**

_Claro que não Sangozinha... você tem uma idéia muita errada da minha pessoa.... estou magoado...._

**§åñgö diz :**

_Vindo de você pode se esperar qualquer coisa.Mas... o que está fazendo??_

**MALED diz :**

_To no site da recreio._

**§åñgö diz :**

_O.o.. fazendo o que??_

**MALED diz :**

_Brincando nos joguinhos._

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz:**

_Da para me responde?? De que??_

**MALED diz :**

_De que o que??_

**§åñgö diz :**

_Também não entendi_

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz:**

_Eu perguntei sobre o que era a pesquisa da Kagome_

**Kägömë diz:**

_Euuu!!_

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz:**

_Sim... nós sabemos... mas... sobre o que é a pesquisa??_

**Kägömë diz:**

_Insetos..._

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz:**

_Insetos??O.O_

**§åñgö diz :**

_Hauhauhauhauhauhauhau_

**MALED diz :**

_Hahahahahahahaha_

**Kägömë diz:**

_Sim... I-N-S-E-T-O-S...parem de rir!!!_

-O que você está fazendo querido?? – disse sentando-se no colo do namorado.

-Conversando pela internet com uns amigos.

-E cá está novamente essa garota...Kagome.

-Não vamos começar isso de novo, vamos?

-Não, não... tudo bem... vamos indo?? – disse levantando-se, e esperando que ele fizesse o mesmo.

-Claro, deixe-me dizer "tchau", sim??

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz:**

_Não estou entendendo nada. Mas... nos falamos outro dia!! Minha namorada chegou tenho que ir!! Até!!_

**Kägömë diz:**

_Até!! Nos vemos outro dia._

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz:**

_Ok_

**MALED diz :**

_Até Inu-Yasha!!!_

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz:**

_Que bom que aprendeu a falar o meu nome direito...u.u..._

**§åñgö diz :**

_Até!! _

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida **_saiu da conversa._

**MALED diz :**

_Agora não tem mais nada para fazer..._

**§åñgö diz :**

_Pois é... ler o que os dois falam é tão divertido._

**Kägömë diz:**

_Vocês me deixaram conversando sozinha com ele!!_

**MALED diz :**

_Mas... isso só teve uma razão._

**Kägömë diz:**

_Posso saber qual foi ela??_

**MALED diz :**

_Garantir um convite para o casamento._

**Kägömë diz:**

_Miroku!!!_

**§åñgö diz :**

_A conversa de vocês também é muito fofa de se ler.Mas... eu prefiro a do Inu-Yasha&Kagome_

**Kägömë diz:**

_Até você, Sango??_

**MALED diz :**

_Adoraria ficar aqui para te irritar mais um pouquinho, mas... estou de saída._

**§åñgö diz :**

_Tchau!!_

**Kägömë diz:**

_Até Miroku!!!_

**MALED diz :**

_Adeus MINHAS garotas,.... ó desculpe... a K-chan é do Inu._

**MALED**_ saiu da conversa._

**§åñgö diz :**

_EU JÁ DISSE PARA PARAR COM ISSO!!!!!_

**Kägömë diz:**

_Ele já foi Sango..._

**§åñgö diz :**

_Percebi...K-chan??_

**Kägömë diz:**

_Hu?_

**§åñgö diz :**

_Estou te atrapalhando com o trabalho??_

**Kägömë diz:**

_É claro que não!!!_

**§åñgö diz :**

_Que bom!!!... mas... também estou de saída._

**Kägömë diz:**

_Todos vão me abandonar??!!_

**§åñgö diz :**

_Sinto muito... mas... o Kohaku que usar a internet._

**Kägömë diz:**

_Ok..._

**§åñgö diz :**

_Tchaaaau!! Te adoro amiga._

**Kägömë diz:**

_Também._

**§åñgö diz :**

_Você também se adora??_

**Kägömë diz:**

_Você entendeu..._

**§åñgö diz :**

_Ok, até!!!_

**Kägömë diz:**

_Tchau!!!_

-É parece que eu fiquei sozinha na internet, melhor assim, daí eu já posso fazer minha pesquisa.

**N/A 1:- gota - eu sei eu sei.... péssimo cap....u.u.... sinto muito ... mas eu não tava com cabeça para fazer esse capitulo..... então... não saiu algo muito bom....mas.... pelo menos o inu apareceu !!!! eeeeee!!!!! inuuuuuuu!!!!... espero q ele fique por aqui por um boooooom tempo.....XD**

**O próximo cap é da yuki-chan.... eu to louquinha para lê....deve estar muuuuito fofo....**

**Continuem comentando....e.... nossa.... eu realmente não estou boa....até a nota ficou pequeninita.... u.u......não vou nem comentar...u.u..REVIEWWWWWWSSSS!!!**

**Kissus e ja ne Gy-chan....XD**

**N/A 2:olá pessoal.Sinto pela demora,mas a Gy tomou um chá de sumiço e eu estava esperando ela dar um sinal de vida,mas como isso não aconteceu...resolvi postar assim mesmo.Sinto dizer também que como o meu teclado está ruim,não vou responder as reviews – pra vcs terem noção estou escrevendo essa ota com o teclado virual – mas no próximo capítulo prometo recompensar,isto é, se o meu teclado estiver bom até lá. Kissus e ja ne, Tenshi-Yuki**


	7. Te encontrando novamente

Corações na rede – Capítulo VII 

Terminou de digitar seus dados e suspirou aliviada. Finalmente havia terminado o trabalho que seu professor de biologia passara. "Ajudarei você com o seu interesse sobre insetos!!! Traga um trabalho de vinte e cinco folhas para semana que vem!!!" Ela disse tentando inutilmente imitar a voz de seu professor. Suspirou mais uma vez e salvou seu trabalho. Era incrível como pegara o hábito de salvar qualquer coisa que fosse de cinco em cinco minutos, mesmo que este não obtivesse alterações. Uma vez havia caído na besteira de fazer o trabalho todo e colocar para imprimir, para só então salvar. Grande bobagem. Como a maioria da avançada tecnologia não se dava muito bem com ela, acabou que o computador travou no meio da impressão, fazendo-a ter que refazer o trabalho todo outra vez. Depois dessa não muito agradável experiência, passou a salvar o trabalho dessa maneira. Ligou a impressora e apertou o comando para a impressão começar. Abaixou a cabeça e ficou a fitar seu teclado, preto e prata. Na verdade todo o seu computador era preto e prata. Ficou a fitar somente a parte prateada, da qual lembrava muito os longos cabelos daquele jovem que a ajudou na estrada. Não conseguia parar de pensar nele... Em seus olhos incomuns... Seus longos cabelos prateados... Seu físico forte... Além das orelhas que tinha no topo da cabeça... Aquele homem era perfeito demais pra ser real! Não existe alguém tão perfeito assim, a não ser... a não ser que ele seja um poço de arrogância... o que provavelmente era o caso, já que sua pequena e última conversa não fora uma das mais agradáveis que tivera. Ouviu um pequeno apito e piscou algumas vezes, afastando a imagem de Inuyasha de sua cabeça, e virou os olhos para a impressora, que tentava puxar três papéis ao mesmo tempo. Levantou-se rapidamente e começou seu duelo com a impressora. De um lado estava Kagome, do outro a impressora. O motivo do duelo: Papéis...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Bom dia Kagome! – uma animada Sango disse abraçando Kagome por trás

-Bom dia Sango... – disse bocejando logo em seguida

-Kagome... – esta parou de abraça-la e parou na sua frente – você não dormiu direito essa noite?

-Não... tive que travar uma guerra no meu quarto...

-Uma guerra?!

-Entre eu e a impressora...

Sango deu um leve sorriso. Sua amiga vivia pra travar batalhas e mais batalhas com os utensílios da tecnologia... Ao invés de estender mais aquela história, pegou no braço da amiga e começaram a caminhar lado a lado até o prédio da faculdade.

-Então, o que pretende fazer hoje à tarde, Kagome?

-Ir pra casa dormir – disse sem muita animação

-Kagome! Você precisa de emoções na sua vida! Nunca vai arranjar um novo namorado se ficar trancada em casa dormindo!

Pronto... Ela havia mexido na ferida sem querer. Ta certo que já fazia algum tempo que terminara com Kouga, mas ele fora especial na vida dela. Não podia esquece-lo de um dia pro outro, e ainda doía lembrar dos momentos que passaram juntos. Kagome silenciou-se e abaixou a cabeça devagar, apressando um pouco o passo. Sango levou uma das mãos a boca quando percebeu a besteira que havia falado, mas não podia voltar atrás. Desculparia-se com a amiga mais tarde. Caminhou até a sala de aula e depositou seu material em uma das inúmeras mesas que ali havia, saindo da sala novamente. Precisava tratar um assunto com Mirok... algo como: "MINHAS garotas"....

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Porque todas as aulas eram tediosas? Talvez porque você sempre quer que elas acabem o mais rápido possível... Pelo menos aula de biologia somente na semana que vem. Agradeceu aos céus por isso. Apoiou o queixo na mão e o cotovelo na mesa, fitando o quadro a sua frente. Estava em uma tediosa aula de geografia, onde o professor explicava o porque de todos os países europeus terem mudado sua moeda para o "Euro". Mais um suspiro escapou de seus lábios sem que percebesse. Consultou seu relógio de pulso mais uma vez. Faltavam quinze minutos para o grito de liberdade ser ouvido. Levou a mão a boca para tentar abafar um de seus inúmeros bocejos e abaixou a cabeça. Sua testa ainda estava dolorida de ontem, afinal estudar as formigas que andam pela sua carteira não é uma tarefa fácil. Permitiu-se fechar os olhos por alguns segundos e alguns flashs do dia que Kouga terminara consigo vieram a sua mente. Apertou um pouco os olhos e voltou a abri-los. Consultou seu relógio novamente. Agora faltavam treze minutos para a aula acabar. Mais um bocejo foi produzido. Olhou para o lado e viu Sango terminar um suspiro. É... tomou consciência de que não era a única entediada naquela sala.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Já estava cansado de olhar para aquela tela e não ter nada para fazer. Rolou os olhos e girou na cadeira, ficando de costas para o computador. Viu Kikyou terminando de limpar a pequena mesa de centro da sala e levantar, encarando-o. Dera um pequeno sorriso e saiu da sala, indo para a cozinha.

-O que vai querer para almoçar? – ela gritou da cozinha

-Qualquer coisa... na verdade, não estou com fome!

-Você nunca tem fome. – apareceu na porta da cozinha e o encarou tristemente – ou por acaso não gosta da minha comida?

-Claro que eu gosto – levantou da cadeira e foi até ela, abraçando-a gentilmente. A viu sorrir e beijou-a levemente – Vou dar uma volta, quer vir comigo?

-Não... preciso terminar de arrumar a casa, fazer o almoço e terminar um relatório.

-Tudo bem então.

Soltou-se do abraço e foi até o quarto. Trocou de roupa e pegou a chave do carro. Saiu de casa e rumou até a garagem. Deu a partida no carro e saiu.

Todo dia insistia em passar por aquele lugar. O porque? Nem ele mesmo sabia. Talvez tivesse esperanças de encontra-la novamente... Socou o volante e involuntariamente girou-o para a esquerda, indo na direção daquela longa estrada deserta, da qual a encontrara pela primeira vez.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Finalmente ouviu o grito da liberdade. Tratou de recolher suas coisas o mais rápido que pode e começou a caminhar para a porta quando sentiu ser cutucada no ombro direito. Olhou para trás e viu Sango cabisbaixa.

-O que foi, Sango?

-Me desculpe... não queria te fazer lembrar de coisas que te entristecem.

-Não... você está certa – disse finalmente virando-se de frente para ela – nunca vou arranjar outro namorado se ficar me lamentando pelo Kouga.

Sango sorriu e abraçou a amiga fortemente, sendo retribuída na mesma intensidade.

-E então – desfez o abraço e encarou Kagome – o que acha de sairmos agora?

-Não dá... queria muito, mas tenho que terminar de imprimir o trabalho de biologia.

-Mas o trabalho é só pra semana que vem, Kagome!

-Eu sei... mas vou esquecer dele depois... sabe como sou esquecida!

-Tudo bem então... amanhã podemos?

-Claro – respondeu sorrindo – até amanhã!

-Até!

Saiu apressada da sala e correu até o carro. Abriu a porta e jogou seu material no banco do passageiro. Sentou em frente ao volante e socou esse. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Voltou a abri-los e deu a partida no carro. Estava ansiosa, mas não tinha motivo algum. Suspirou mais uma vez e entrou na estrada. Dirigiu por alguns minutos e viu aquela estrada da qual o encontrara.

-"Vou ou não?" – pensou começando uma pequena guerra dentro de sua cabeça. Podia até ir, e quem sabe por obra do destino eles se encontrariam novamente, mas ele poderia não estar lá, e ela se ver perdida novamente. Grande problema. Escolher o coração ou a razão?

-Prefiro o coração... – sussurrou consigo mesma enquanto virava o carro para a direita, entrando na estrada deserta.

Meia hora dirigindo sem parar e nada além de mato para a esquerda, e mato para a direita. Suspirou e freou o carro. Foi abaixando devagar a cabeça até que esta batesse no volante. Porque pensaria que ele estaria ali novamente? Aquele encontro fora uma coincidência... ta legal que dizem que coincidências não existem, mas ele não seria nada mais do que "o homem que a ajudou com o carro quando estava perdida e sem água". Escutou o barulho de carro e presumiu que o dono deste o freara. Levantou a cabeça e qual não fora sua surpresa de encontrar quem procurava? Arregalou os olhos e abriu um pouco a boca. Queria gritar, sair do carro e correr para abraça-lo, mas estaria fazendo papel de ridícula. Ficaram somente encarando um ao outro, cada um com um pequeno sorriso moldado nos lábios.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Mirok?

-O que foi?

-Sabe eu... andei pensando... e muito na verdade.

-Que milagre... você pensando.

Sango deu-lhe um olhar frio e lhe bateu levemente.

-Não é hora para brincadeiras!

-Sinto muito... mas no que você tem pensado?

-Na Kagome... sabe, ela mudou muito depois que o Kouga terminou com ela.

-É natural Sango. Todos nós amadurecemos depois que terminamos um relacionamento. Porque nós aprendemos coisas novas com a pessoa que amamos, e algumas manias também. Não sei se você lembra, mas o Kouga gostava muito de ficar na dele, quieto num canto... a Kagome acabou ficando assim pela convivência... quando ela conhecer um rapaz novo e se apaixonar por ele, ela vai mudar, você vai ver.

-Eu sei... mas sinto falta da Kagome de antes.

-Olha Sango – parou na frente dela e estendeu os braços, colocando uma mão em cada ombro dela – Não desanime. Se sente falta da Kagome de antes, faça-a voltar como era. Proponha a fazerem coisas que somente vocês duas faziam, faça-a lembrar coisas que passaram juntas...

Sango levantou a cabeça e sorriu.

-Obrigada Mirok – abraçou-lhe e sentiu ser abraçada pela cintura. Abriu mais ainda o sorriso e apertou um pouco o abraço.

-Mirok eu...

-Você?

-Preciso te dizer uma coisa. É que...

Mirok escolhera a hora errada para fazer uma de suas manias. Desceu a mão levemente e colocou-a numa parte não apropriada. Sango respirou fundo e afastou-se dele rapidamente, acertando-lhe um tapa. Afastou-se furiosa e nem olhou para trás.

-Sango! O que foi que eu fiz?

-E você ainda pergunta? – virou-se e o encarou ainda furiosa – Você não muda mesmo!

Continuou a caminhar na frente. Mirok vinha correndo logo atrás.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Problemas com o carro novamente? – disse saindo do carro e dando a volta neste, apoiando-se na janela do carro dela. Esta sorriu sem graça.

-Não...

-Então porque está parada aqui?

-Eu não sei... – o encarou nos olhos e se perdeu nestes. Eram exatamente como sonhava. Tão dourados quanto o ouro, tendo o mesmo brilho.

Inuyasha aproveitou para olhar fundo nos olhos dela também. Para ele eram como duas pedras preciosas, sempre brilhando. Sem querer aproximou um pouco o rosto.

-Então... está ocupada?

-Não...

-Está a fim de tomar um café?

-Adoraria – respondeu sorrindo – Mas... cada um vai no seu carro?

-Pode ser. Siga-me, conheço uma cafeteria ótima aqui perto.

Correu de volta ao seu carro e pulou dentro deste, dando a partida. Olhou para ela pelo canto do olho direito e sorriu. Começou a andar devagar, e sorriu novamente quando viu o carro dela pelo retrovisor. Era bom demais para ser verdade. Finalmente havia encontrado-a novamente.

Estacionou o carro e saiu deste, ativando o alarme logo em seguida. Esperou-a fazer o mesmo e parou ao lado dela. Passou o braço por seus ombros e foram andando lado a lado. Entraram na cafeteria e sentaram-se em uma mesa de dois lugares, um pouco afastada das demais.

-Então... Kagome, você ainda não me disse sua idade.

-A última vez que lhe disse algo da qual não perguntara, você não gostou nem um pouco!

-Me desculpe, mas naquele dia eu estava irritado. Vamos começar outra vez: Kagome, quantos anos você tem?

-Dezoito – responde sorrindo – e você?

-Vinte.

Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio quando uma garçonete finalmente chega.

-Me desculpem pela demora. O que vão querer?

-Dois cafés.

-Trarei seu pedido num instante – disse enquanto terminava de anotar e saia de perto da mesa.

-Kagome?

-O que foi? – perguntou encarando-o

-Você tem... MSN?

-Tenho... instalei faz uma semana, eu acho.

-Poderia me dar o seu e-mail?

-Claro – respondeu sorrindo – mas... onde vou escrever?

-Anote no meu celular.

Entregou o celular a ela. Esta abriu a parte de mensagens e colocou seu e-mail. Salvou e entregou-lhe o celular. Logo o pedido chegou e eles tomaram o café, enquanto conversavam. Já estavam na quinta xícara de café quando acidentalmente Kagome olhou para o relógio.

-Ai! Já é tarde!

Levantou-se rapidamente e pegou sua bolsa.

-Quanto ficou a conta?

-Pode deixar que eu pago.

-Tem certeza? – perguntou receosa

-Claro. Só me faça um favor em troca.

-E qual seria esse favor? – perguntou arqueando uma das sobrancelhas

Inuyasha levantou-se e aproximou-se dela. Kagome sentiu o coração acelerar a cada passo que ele dava. Assim que ele parou de andar estava quase colando o corpo no dela. Podiam sentir o calor que o corpo do outro emanava, e Inuyasha podia sentir o perfume dela. Levou a mão até o queixo dela e acariciou gentilmente sua face. Kagome fechou os olhos e sorriu levemente. Sentiu-o se aproximar e quando deu por si já estavam se beijando. Não podia descrever o que sentira na hora. Entreabriu os lábios no mesmo instante em que enlaçava o pescoço dele. Inuyasha continuava com uma mão no rosto dela, e a outra estava em sua cintura. Gentilmente introduziu a língua na boca dela, explorando cada canto. Logo o ar começou a faltar para ambos e tiveram que separar as bocas. Ficaram se encarando por alguns minutos quando ela lembrou da hora.

-Eu tenho que ir.

Inuyasha sorriu e a soltou devagar.

-Quando te vejo denovo?

-Vá ao Templo Higurashi aos sábados. Trabalho lá.

Inuyasha fez que "sim" com a cabeça e soltou-a completamente. A viu sorrir e sair um pouco apressada da loja. Acompanhou-a com o olhar até que ela saísse com o carro. Pagou a conta e segui o mesmo caminho que Kagome. Entrou no carro e ligou-o, saindo do estacionamento.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Não acho nada! – disse mandando a página parar de carregar. Suspirou longamente e espreguiçou-se na cadeira. Girou-a como Inuyasha fazia e viu a porta ser aberta, e logo depois ele entrou.

-Onde esteve?

-Andando.

-Por todo esse tempo? Fiquei preocupada Inuyasha!

-Me desculpe. Parei na estrada e acabei perdendo a noção do tempo.

Kikyou o olha tristemente. Ele não era mais o mesmo de uns tempos pra cá. Estava mais frio, e sempre parecia esconder-lhe algo.

-Inuyasha, tem algo para me contar?

Não... porque pergunta isso? – disse finalmente a encarando

-Por nada... só pra saber – levantou e caminhou até ele, abraçando-o – Só quero que saiba que pode contar comigo para tudo.

-Eu já sei disso, Kikyou – abraçou-a também e beijou-a no cabelo

-O que vai querer para jantar? – disse encarando-o com um sorriso

-Que tal... macarronada?

-Ótima idéia!

Soltou-se do abraço e caminhou rapidamente para a cozinha.

-Vai demorar um pouco, está com muita fome?

-Não... não se preocupe com isso, eu posso esperar!

Ela calou-se e ele ouviu barulho de panelas e mais panelas sendo remexidas. Riu levemente e assumiu seu posto novamente. Fechou a janela que estava aberta e abriu o MSN, conectando-se. Logo apareceram duas janelas no canto direito. "Você tem 4 mensagens novas na sua caixa de entrada" e "Kägömë diz: Oie!!!" Fechou a janela das mensagens e abriu a da Kagome.

**Kägömë diz:**

_Oie!!!_

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz:**

_Olá! Espera só um minutinho que vou adicionar um contato novo._

**Kägömë diz:**

_Ok!_

Sorriu e pegou o celular. Abriu o menu das mensagens e viu uma salva na caixa de saída. Abriu esta e viu o e-mail. Havia algo estranhamente familiar neste. Leu o e-mail três vezes e olhou para a janela da qual estava conversando com Kagome. Olhou o e-mail dela e arregalou os olhos. Era o mesmo e-mail...

-Não acredito...

CONTINUA...

**N/A: Olá!!! – se escondendo atrás de um pequeno escudo – Espero não receber nenhuma ameaça pela demora desse capítulo. É que estou em época de provas, e o bloqueio da qual não me abandona não me ajuda muito. Tentei fazer o melhor que pude e espero que esse capítulo agrade vocês. Vou responder aos comentários que recebemos:**

**Higurashi: Oi Higu-chan! Site da recreio… olha o que a Gy pode fazer XD Obrigada pelo comentário e espero que continue acompanhando. Beijos!**

**Mari: Com certeza essa mania dos pontinhos da Gy pega... Não sabia que a Gy tinha tantos apelidos assim... Desculpe-me por ter feito a atuação da tartaruga ninja e ter demorado com o capítulo... sinto muito mesmo. Adoraria conversar com você. Quando você conseguir se desviciar dele, pode me adicionar que será um prazer conversar contigo. Espero que goste desse capítulo e que continue comentando.**

**AgomeVS: Olá! A Gy sabe escrever comédia muito bem mesmo. Juro para você que essa era minha vontade... mas sabe como é... é contra as leis morais de vida.... Continue comentando!**

**Yukyuno Hikari: Oi Tia!! Realmente... ele é o personagem mais hilário do anime. Culpa da Gy... tanto o trabalho gigante, quanto ao pequeno ataque de insanidade da Kagome... Espero que consiga uma boa nota no sue trabalho. Beijos tia!**

**Ayame Yukane: Olá! Desculpe pela demora desse capítulo... realmente a Kagome não deve bater bem da cabeça de manhã... e também agradeço muito por não ter sido comigo... Continue acompanhando e comentando. Beijos!**

**K-Ohse: Olá! Que bom que está gostando, e novamente, estou me desculpando pela demora. Bem... o encontro deles sabendo a verdade está por conta da Gy agora... só Deus sabe o que a mente dela pode produzir... Não sei se o Sesshoumaru vai aparecer... é provável que não, pois até agora ele não foi mencionado na história. Espero que continue acompanhando e comentando. Beijos!**

**Bem... as reviews acabam por aqui. Não esqueçam de comentar esse capítulo. Inu-Kiss!**

**N/A 2: Ohhhhhh…!!!O.O Vocês viram o que eu vi??O.O Ele descobriiiiiuuuuuuuuu!!!!!! O Inu-chan não é tão tapado quanto eu pensavaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! -gota-....por que...u.u...fala sério...u.u...eles são muito distraídos...u.u.... essa capítulo demorou, né??O.O Dessa vez a culpa não foi minha... ...Sou preguiçosa sim...u.u...mas...eu me esforço, ta??!!" Continuando....u.u...O primeiro encontro encontro deles!!! ...por que o outro não chegou nem perto disso...u.u...e...o primeiro beijo deles!!! Que graça!!! – olhos brilhando- Uhn...u.u...o...próximo capítulo é meu…u.u…eu fiquei justo com a parte em que ele descobre, ne, yuki??" – olhando torto para yuki-chan- VOCÊ É A CULPADA SE O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO SAIR UMA PORCARIA!!! - se acalmando-...u.u...peço gentilmente que deixem seus comentários...elogios...críticas...etcs etcs..e que... não me culpem por um capítulo desastrosa...porque a culpa não será minha!! - quase matando yuki-chan- Tenham um bom dia!!XD**

**N/A: -se escondendo atrás do Inuyasha, do Sesshoumaru e do Kouga, que foram especialmente contratados para me protegerem – Pronto! Agora a Gy não vai poder me matar! – pulando de alegria – Não esqueçam as reviews... Por hoje é só pessoal!! **


	8. O Festival

_Corações na rede – Capítulo 8_

Sorriu e pegou o celular. Abriu o menu das mensagens e viu uma salva na caixa de saída. Abriu esta e viu o e-mail. Havia algo estranhamente familiar neste. Leu o e-mail três vezes e olhou para a janela da qual estava conversando com Kagome. Olhou o e-mail dela e arregalou os olhos. Era o mesmo e-mail...

-Não acredito...

Piscou algumas vezes tentando assimilar a idéia. _Elas...são..a mesma pessoa?? _Seu queixou estava levemente fora da posição normal, mostrando o quão assustado com aquilo ele se encontrava. Respirou fundo por alguns momentos, aquilo mudava tudo. Tudo!! O que digitaria agora?? Deixou as mãos suspensas pairando o teclado. _Vamos!! Ela está te esperando!! Digite alguma coisa!! _Não poderia deixa-la aguardando eternamente, e dizer um simples "Estou indo", não seria muito educado, especialmente por que ele acabara de chegar.

Restava continuar a conversa como se nada tivesse acontecido.

**Inuyasha**

_Pronto, voltei._

**Kagome**

_Nossa, demorou tanto assim para adicionar um contato?? Deu algum erro??_

Agradeceu aos céus, ela achara a desculpa perfeita para ele.

**Inuyasha**

_É, foi isso mesmo, digitei errado._

**Kagome**

_Oh, bem, não começamos muito bem essa conversa. Como você está??_

**Inuyasha **

_Eu estou bem, e você??_

**Kagome **

_Normal, e agradecendo aos céus por ter terminado uma porcaria de trabalho. Agora só falta imprimir n.n._

**Inuyasha **

_Trabalho de que??_

**Kagome **

_BIOLOGIA!!! >. _

**Inuyasha **

_Aquele do outro dia??_

**Kagome**

_Exatamente...u.u.._

**Inuyasha**

_Bem, pelo menos terminou, né??_

**Kagome**

_Graças a Deus!! Pelos menos agora eu poderei ir ao festival do templo sem me preocupar com nada!!!_

**Inuyasha**

_Festival??_

Essa...essa era a sua chance!! Eles poderiam se encontrar lá!! Assim, o mistério de dissolvia, mas...e...Kikyou??

**Kagome**

_É sim!! Eu já te contei que moro em um Templo?? Bem, acho que não...Vai ter um festival aqui, no próximo final de semana!! Falando nisso, você está convidado a vir aqui!!_

**Inuyasha**

_Seria muito bom!! Mas..._

**Kagome**

_Mas...?_

**Inuyasha**

_Eu pensei...que nós...poderíamos nos encontrar aí..._

**Kagome**

_Oh! Acho que seria bem legal!!! Então, marcamos um dia, uma hora e um local para nos encontrarmos!!_

Ele sorriu. Ela aceitara tudo aquilo numa boa, sorria divertido ao imaginar como ela ficaria ao descobrir que ele era o mesmo rapaz da estrada.

**Inuyasha**

_Que tal no sábado, às oito horas da noite...na entrada do Templo?? Desculpe, nunca fui aí,acho. Qual o Templo??_

**Kagome**

_Templo Higurashi, por que não nos encontramos em frente a Goshinboku??_

**Inuyasha**

_Goshinboku??_

**Kagome**

_A árvore sagrada aqui do Templo, acho que seria muito mais fácil e menos movimentado do que na entrada._

Sorriu. Estava tudo pronto para o seu primeiro encontro. Primeiro?? Nossa... já era o terceiro. Fechou os olhos recostando-se no espaldar da cadeira. Se ela aceitara e retribuíra seu beijo isso queria dizer que ela estava interessada nele, mas, não nele-pela-net, sim nele-da-estrada. Ou seja, ela não gostava dele-dele e sim de uma parte dele, o que não era mesma coisa. Balançou a cabeça consecutivas vezes, como seus pensamentos puderam chegar ao questionamento de "Ela gosta de mim, ou não?". Se bem que aquilo parecia mais um "Ela gosta de mim pela net ou ao vivo??" O que na verdade, seria um "Ela gosta de mim de ambos os jeitos!!"

Apoiou a cabeça na mão, enquanto inclinava-se para frente pousando o cotovelo sobre a escrivaninha, talvez, só talvez, ele estivesse se colocando em muita alta conta.

Afastou suas mãos, pousando-as sobre o teclado, observando por alguns instantes as pequenas letras fixas nos botõezinhos. Piscou os olhos algumas vezes ao ouvir o barulhinho que indicava a chegada de uma nova mensagem. Olhou para a tela, não podia esperar o dia todo para responder.

**Kagome**

_Er...não vai responder??_

**Inuyasha**

_Por mim tudo bem!! Desculpe a demora..._

**Kagome**

_Ah!! Não foi nada não...Bem...agora eu tenho que ir...aula amanhã, sabe?...u.u..._

**Inuyasha**

_Certo!! Então...nos vemos sábado!!_

**Kagome**

_Até!!_

Fitou a pequena barrinha em um tom amarelo claro na parte de cima da tela."Kag não pode responder por que está offline".

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x

Pôs a mão sobre o coração, tentando controlar as batidas aceleradas. Um encontro!! Virou a cadeira ficando de costas para o monitor, suspirou profundamente, e saltou parando em frente ao assento.

Com um sorriso imenso na face correu escada a baixo parando em frente à cozinha. Abriu o armário e pegou um copo, deu um pequeno salto, e descobriu momentaneamente o que queria dizer a expressão "Dar um beijo em uma porta." Afastou-se do "pequeno" objeto e rumou em direção a geladeira, pôs um pouco de água no copo de vidro, e dirigiu-se à saída após apagar a luz.

Dando pequenos saltinhos subiu as escadas, parou em frente à porta do quarto. Parecia uma adolescente em seu primeiro encontro com um rapaz. Abriu a porta com um sorriso singelo nos lábios, pelo menos ela era uma adolescente em seu primeiro encontro com Inu-Yasha.

Uhn...agora...banho!! Pegou o pijama de ursinhos e correu em direção ao banheiro, encontrando a toalha estendida ali, tirou as roupas colocando-as ao lado da toalha em cima do mármore da pia. Entrou no box e tomou um relaxante banho. Acompanhado de alguns pequenos saltinhos e gritinhos histéricos. Secou-se rapidamente e pôs se a caminhar em direção ao quarto.

Deitou-se na cama colocando as cobertas sobre si, aninhou-se e fechou os olhos.

Mais um dia...Menos um dia...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x

Correu saltitante em direção à Goshinboku, ele estava ali, esperando por ela. Mais alguns passos...

Sentiu o pé direito ficar para trás, não conseguindo acompanhar o esquerdo, movimentou os braços tentando re-equilibrar-se, fitou o chão, não conseguiria.

Suspirou sentindo a terra fechar-se em torno de sua face, grunhiu, exatamente agora??

Ergueu-se sobre os braços e sentou-se em cima das pernas. Fitou a sua roupa nova, arruinada.

Ele olhou-a com escárnio e sumiu no meio de multidão.

Olhou para os céus pedindo piedade.

-NÃÃÃOOOOO!!!! – gritou a plenos pulmões.

Ergueu-se da cama em um sobressalto, não estava nem tão perto assim do encontro, e ela já estava tendo pesadelos.

Jogou as cobertas para o lado e espreguiçou-se, resmungando alguma coisa ininteligível, levantou-se.

Olhou para o relógio que se encontrava np criado-mudo, cedo demais para sair, tarde demais para voltar a dormir._ Um banho bem longo seria o ideal, mas antes, imprimir o trabalho!!_ ,pensou enquanto erguia os barcos alegremente.Espantou-se consigo mesma, não sabia que estava tão animada. _O que um novo amor não faz com uma pessoa._ Corou, um novo amor... _Dois novos amores_, fitou a tela preta do computador, sua imagem estava levemente refletida nela, um tanto quanto embaçada. _Duas novas paixões, ninguém se apaixona por duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo, _Passou os dedos levemente pela tela ainda desligada, fazendo o contorno de sua própria face, num carinho mudo _Eu...não estou apaixonada por nenhum deles, talvez, só esteja feliz, porquê alguém me aceitou._ Sentiu um bolo se formar na garganta, engoliu-o e ligou o computador, não era hora para pensar naquilo. Abriu o arquivo do Word e deixou o trabalho sendo impresso enquanto tomava um relaxante banho. Não queria mais pensar naquilo.

Fechou a porta do carro e ligou-o. Sua família parecia mais feliz hoje que nos outros dias, ela acabara por se sentir deslocada, talvez conversar com os amigos a animasse, tinha a sensação de estar com um péssimo humor.

Ligou o rádio do carro, uma música alegre tocava, ela não a conhecia, mas naquele instante, não fazia a menos diferença.

Deixou-se guiar pelo agradável som que invadia o automóvel, suspirou pesadamente, sentindo aquele vazia angustiante no peito, _De novo..._

Antes que ela mesma percebesse, já havia estacionado o carro, saiu e trancou-o.

Droga de sensação, parecia que esquecera alguma coisa, mas... _O quê?? _

Arregalou os olhos tentando assimilar o que acabara de notar. Olhou rigidamente para dentro do carro, pequenas gotas de suor se formaram ao redor de sua face.

-O-o...meu – sua voz saia num sussurro angustiado – tra-trabalho...- os olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

Voltar para casa correndo e chegar atrasada ou não entrega-lo e encarar um furioso professor de biologia??

Abriu a porta do carro e girou a ignição, tinha que chegar, e logo, _É agora ou nunca... _Pisou fundo no acelerador _Sou jovem demais pra morrer!!! _E com esse pensamento, partiu em direção à própria casa, fazendo o caminho inverso ao que acabara de percorrer.

Chegou ofegante a sala de aula, os cabelos completamente bagunçados, as roupas torcidas no corpo, os sapatos da mão direita, e o trabalho, já, todo amassado na mão esquerda.

-Senhorita Higurashi, vejo que acordou mais tarde que o normal – um sorriso sarcástico se formou na face do professor – pelo modo como está vestida – olhou-a de cima a baixo – creio que se esqueceu do trabalho.

Ela sorriu, não esquecera, o trabalho estava ali, na sua mão. O professor aproximou-se macabramente da jovem. Fitando interessado o papel amassado, pôs as mãos nele e puxou-o tirando do alcance da morena irritada que se encontrava em frente à porta.

-Pelo que vejo...este é o rascunho de seu trabalho...- murmurou enquanto analisava o maço de folhas, virando as páginas calmamente – olhou-a – vai ficar quanto tempo parada em frente à porta, senhorita??

-Não professor...-disse com um sorriso vitorioso enquanto adentrava a sala – este É o meu trabalho – sentou-se em uma carteira qualquer, esperando a reação do professor.

-Uhn...-sentou-se a mesa, colocando o trabalho recém entregue em uma pasta – não gostei da apresentação...Refaça-o...

-O-o que??- gaguejou abismada, não acreditava ma mediocridade daquele ser a quem chamava de professor.

-Será que preciso repetir?? REFAÇA-O... – ele a fuzilava com o olhar, mais um pouco e estaria morta.

Num gemido resignado deixou a cabeça pender para a frente, quem sabe estudar mais um pouco as formigas a ajudasse...

-Hahahahaha – ria alegremente – eu não credito que foi isso que aconteceu!!!

-Pobre K-chan...- dizia enquanto tentava inutilmente trancar as risadas.

-Vocês não tem pena da minha pobre pessoa?? – uma veia saltava em sua testa, precisava se acalmar, se acalmar... – respira K-chan ...não os mate agora...

-Desculpa...mas...eu não acredito que você esqueceu o trabalho!!!

-Pelo menos eu tentei pegar ele, 'tá?? – ela já estava corada de raiva, mais um pouco e ela matava o primeiro inocente que aparecesse.

-Ok...chega de rir..-disse a garota arrumando seu alto rabo-de-cavalo enquanto controlava a respiração.

-Hahahahaha – Kagome fitou raivosamente Miroku, será que ele não sabia quando parar??

-Miroku...já chega...- Sango murmurou tudo bem rir nos primeiros três minutos, mas nos dez minutos seguintes já era exagero.

-Hahaha...desculpa...-dizia o "inocente" estudante enquanto tentava controlar-se.

-Grrr...-e Sango terminou a conversa, deixando um enorme galo na cabeça de seu "querido" colega, que de imediato parou de rir.

Suspirou, pelo menos os dois estavam felizes, já ela, teria que imprimir aquele trabalho todo mais uma vez.

-Hã...Kagome??

Quem sabe se ela entrasse hoje, talvez encontrasse com Inu-Yasha...

-Kagome?? Você está me ouvindo??

Inu-Yasha...eles tinham um encontro...

-Será que você pode me responder??

Corou. Se ela chegasse cedo em casa, poderia entrar rápido na internet e conversar com ele mais tempo.

-Ela pode 'tá passando mal...

-Uhn...pode ser...ela 'tá vermelha, será que gripou??

-O que fazemos com ela??

-Que tal acorda-la??

Mexeu, mas não consegui nenhuma reação além de um pequeno resmungar.

-Que tal desistirmos?? – suspirou resignada.

-E deixar ela aqui?? – encarou-a surpreso.

-Uhn...acho melhor não – pensou mais alguns minutos – olha Miroku, não é o Inu-Yasha??

Ambos olharam inocentemente na direção em que Sango apontara.

-Sango, acho que você está vendo coisas, não é o Inu-Yasha não...

Deu-lhe um soco na cabeça e voltou-se para amiga que ainda procurava, olhando atentamente para o horizonte.

Uma gota surgiu em sua face ao constatar que sua amiga a havia enganado. Fitou-a ameaçadoramente.

-Sango...- olho-a fria.

-K-chan...-sorrio amarelo.

-Posso saber o porquê de ter feito isso?? – o olhar parecia ter um brilho avermelhado, certamente era raiva.

-Uhn...para acorda-la?? – respondeu sorridente, se a amiga não notasse o seu medo, talvez, a deixasse viva por mais alguns minutos.

Levantou-se indo rapidamente em direção a sala, que belos amigos arrumara.

Largou-se na cadeira, aquele havia sido um dia realmente cansativo, abriu pela milésima vez a pasta do trabalho e pôs-se a imprimi-lo. Talvez, entrasse na internet só por alguns minutos. Ok, ela queria entrar na internet e ficar lá por horas.

Abriu a janelinha do MSN Messenger e digitou sua senha. Logo a caixinha apareceu no canto da tela, "Você tem 15 novas mensagens ". Suspirou, não leria nenhuma delas.

Na janelinha, nenhum contato online. Suspirou, não fora dessa vez.

Assim que a impressão terminou, ajeitou o trabalho, deixando-o pronto para ser entregue. Não tinha mais o que fazer no computador, ainda mais que sua próxima aula de Biologia seria só na sexta (lembrem-se é quarta...XD).

Mas...prevenir é melhor que remediar.

Murmurou alguma coisa inconsciente enquanto levava mais uma vez o garfo à boca. Aquela quinta feira havia passado muito rápido, daqui a poucas horas ela estaria acordando, para suportar mais uma vez aquela tortura chamada de "aula de biologia".

Terminou de comer e pôs o prato já vazio na pia.

Subiu as escadas e fitou o maço de papel colado na porta do seu quarto.

Trabalho de Biologia...pelo menos assim não iria esquecer.

Olhou para o criado-mudo, outro maço de papéis. Depois para a escrivaninha, e lá estava outro. Desceu as escadas. Quantas cópias fizera??

Vejamos, na cozinha tinham três, uma na mesa, uma porta da geladeira, e uma dentro da geladeira. Na sala tinham oito, três nos sofás, uma na tevê, duas penduradas nas janelas e outras duas deixaram despreocupadamente pelo chão. E também tinham as copias que ficaram no carro, uma em cima do capo, uma em cada banco, uma no porta-malas e outra no porta-luvas.

Sem contar as duas que deixara em suas própria pasta, não esqueceria do trabalho de jeito nenhum.

Deitou-se na cama, remexeu-se tentando se acomodar, pôs a mão sob as costa e retirou de lá outro maço de folhas de papel, colocou-o no chão, ao lado da cama. Virou-se e pegou uma caneta escrevendo na mão "Não esquecer do trabalho de Biologia", largou-a sobre o criado-mudo e pegou um pedaço de papel, daqueles com cola na borda onde se anota recados. Escreveu com letra maiúsculas "TRABALHO DE BIOLOGIA", colou-o na testa e acomodou-se novamente na cama.

Ela não esqueceria.

O alarme começou a apitar, fazendo-a rolar na cama assustando-se. Sentou-se, e enquanto esfregava um dos olhos com a mão direita, a esquerda procurava o despertador. Tateou um pouco mais o criado-mudo e desligou o aparelho. Um longo suspiro preencheu o quarto. Logo ela se levantou e caminhou até o espelho. Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas quando viu que o papel não estava mais em sua testa. Passou a mão pela cabeça e o sentiu colado no meio do cabelo. Uma pequena gota surgiu enquanto passava o dedo levemente em cima do papel. Respirou e contou até três mentalmente. Sussurrou um "já" e puxou o papel. Um grito ecoou por toda a casa naquele instante.

-Vejo que já está melhor, Kagome.

-Pelo menos não veio toda desarrumada. – Mirok disse tentando controlar o riso por causa da situação do dia anterior

-Só não esqueça o trabalho amanhã. – Sango disse alertando-a

-Sim... eu sei. Se esquecer juro que me mato...

Sango deu um pequeno sorriso sem graça enquanto Mirok ainda tentava não rir. Kagome suspirou e o sinal avisando que as aulas começariam soou. Caminharam até sua sala e sentaram-se. A primeira aula seria de matemática.

-"O que eu fiz pra merecer aula de matemática logo de manhã cedo?" – Kagome pensou pegando seu livro

Apoiou a cabeça na mão, e o cotovelo na mesa. Seus olhos pesavam... uma súbita vontade de fecha-los tomava conta de si. Não resistiu. Fechou os olhos por alguns minutos. Estava tendo aula de história – que na sua opinião era a aula mais entediante e perfeita para se tirar um cochilo -, onde o professor explicava algo sobre o Bloqueio Continental. Abriu os olhos lentamente e consultou seu relógio de pulso. Faltavam quinze minutos para a tortura acabar. Foram os quinze minutos mais longos de sua vida. Assim que ouviu o sinal tocar, levantou-se rapidamente começando a arrumar suas coisas. O que mais queria era entrar dentro de casa, cair na cama e se possível dormir até o dia seguinte. Correu o mais rápido que pode pelos corredores e logo chegou perto de seu carro. Ligou-o e saiu do estacionamento, entrando nos perigos da rua.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x

-Inuyasha, precisamos conversar. – disse parada atrás dele, que para variar, estava no computador. Inuyasha girou a cadeira e ficou de frente para ela.

-Pode falar, estou ouvindo.

-Não. Quero que dê atenção somente a mim agora. Saia de perto desse computador e venha até o quarto! – dizendo isso, afastou-se dele e entrou no quarto. Sentou-se na cama e cruzou as pernas enquanto esperava-o entrar. Inuyasha suspirou e desligou o monitor. Levantou da cadeira e rumou ao quarto. Provavelmente Kikyou queria ter mais uma daquelas conversas em que ele ficava tempo demais com o computador, e que o computador não era sua namorada... Entrou no quarto e sentou ao lado dela. Fitou o chão por um momento e vendo que ela não ia começar a falar, resolveu começar.

-E então Kikyou, sobre o que quer conversar?

-Três coisas...

-Fale.

-A primeira é que – ela virou-se e ficou de frente para ele. Cruzou os braços em frente ao peito – é que você anda tempo demais no computador Inuyasha!

-Kikyou, já discutimos sobre isso. A segunda reclamação é...

-Ando reparando que você anda saindo mais do que o costume. Posso saber o que anda fazendo?

-Sabe muito bem que saio de casa para pensar.

-Qual a diferença de pensar em casa e na rua?

-Muita diferença!

-Ou será que a diferença é que na rua você pode pensar beijando outra boca? – perguntou com a expressão séria

-Claro que não Kikyou! Você sabe que você é a única que me interessa.

-Ainda custo a acreditar nisso, já que senti um perfume diferente na camisa que você usou na semana passada.

-Kikyou, não seja paranóica! Não vai me dizer que anda inspecionando minhas roupas a procura de marcas de batom?

-Prefiro prevenir. Você mudou muito Inuyasha! Já não é mais o mesmo!

-Ok... qual é a terceira reclamação?

-Não é uma reclamação. É mais uma revelação. Sua mãe ligou ontem à noite dizendo que seu pai está de cama, quase morrendo. E como você sabe muito bem, ele tem bastante dinheiro, e seu pai colocou no testamento que o primeiro filho dele que se casar, herda todo o dinheiro, ou seja, se quiser ficar rico terá que se casar logo comigo.

Arregalou os olhos com o que acabara de ouvir. Sempre almejara o dinheiro de seu pai, mas casar-se com Kikyou não estava nos seus planos, principalmente agora que Kagome aparecera. Fitou o chão por alguns minutos e voltou o olhar para ela.

-Preciso pensar a respeito disso.

-Dessa vez pense dentro de casa!

-Ta legal Kikyou! Vou ficar em casa!

Levantou-se e voltou ao computador. Sentou-se na cadeira e abaixou a cabeça sobre o teclado.

"Casar com Kikyou e ficar rico ou ter o suficiente para viver e ficar com quem eu amo?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x

-É, posso ver que pelo menos hoje tanto você quanto o trabalho estão apresentáveis.

Kagome olhou seu professor de biologia com raiva, mas resolveu manter-se calada. Se por acaso se atreve-se a falar algo, provavelmente teria de fazer outro trabalho. Suspirou e ajeitou-se na cadeira. O professor voltou a sua mesa e colocou o trabalho de Kagome em cima desta, retornando ao quadro e explicando a matéria. Era algo sobre divisão molecular. Não prestara atenção na aula. Estava nervosa pois amanhã seria o festival, e o encontraria. Quando voltou a si, Sango passava a mão na frente de seus olhos. Piscou algumas vezes e a encarou.

-O que foi, Sango?

-Estava tão entretida em pensamentos que nem ouviu o sinal tocar. Vamos, é hora do almoço!

Como a hora passara tão rápido não sabia. Seguiu Sango pelos corredores e logo saíram do prédio. Sentaram-se embaixo de uma grande árvore e Sango desembrulhou seu almoço. Ela era uma ótima cozinheira, e sempre tentava inovar no jeito que podia em suas refeições. Kagome sempre comia mais do almoço de Sango do que do seu próprio. Logo o sinal voltou a tocar e entraram novamente no prédio. Novamente Kagome não prestou atenção nas aulas seguintes. Seus pensamentos estavam concentrados no encontro que teria no dia seguinte. Suspirou lentamente e ouviu sua professora de português dizendo:

-Quero que façam a interpretação do texto da unidade 4 e mais os exercícios da gramática. Estão dispensados.

O barulho de arrastar de cadeiras preencheu a sala juntamente com conversas. Logo a sala foi esvaziando e sobraram somente ela, Sango e Mirok. Os dois aproximaram-se dela.

-Kagome, amanhã é o festival não é?

-É sim. Porque?

-Estávamos pensando em ir. Sabe, nunca fomos nos festivais que seus pais organizam.

-Vai ser ótimo recebe-los! – disso sorrindo. Sango e mirok retribuíram o gesto e os três deixaram a sala de aula. Kagome rumou ao estacionamento e entrou em seu carro, rumando para casa.

A sexta-feira passara rápido demais, na sua opinião. Já era sábado e daqui à uma hora o festival começaria. Seu pai obrigou-a a colocar vestimentas de sacerdotisa pois era um dos costumes do templo. Não tendo opção, teve de vestir tais roupas. Na sua opinião eram horríveis, mas se fosse contra seu pai, ele seria capaz de proibi-la de ir ao festival, e isso era o que menos queria. Saiu do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha e entrou em seu quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Pegou a roupa – que estava estendida em sua cama – e vestiu-se. Foi para frente do espelho e penteou os cabelos, logo depois os amarrando em um rabo de cavalo baixo com uma fita branca, deixando dois fios um pouco frouxos. Passou lápis de olho e um brilho labial. Olhou todo o corpo no espelho tentando encontrar algum defeito.

-Essa roupa é o defeito.

Suspirou e saiu do quarto, desceu as escadas e rumou até a cozinha. Encontrou sua mãe – que estava vestida como ela – terminando de arrumar as panelas.

-Mãe... você tem certeza que tenho que me vestir dessa forma?

-Seu pai é muito religioso, filha. Acha que se não nos vestirmos adequadamente, alguma desgraça cairá sobre nós... Também não gosto dessas roupas, mas porque não fazer um pequeno esforço e vesti-las para vê-lo feliz?

Concordou silenciosamente e saiu de casa. Olhou a sua volta. O templo estava todo enfeitado com bolas coloridas, e havia várias barracas onde seus donos esperavam os visitantes. A pequena loja de seu pai também estava bastante enfeitada, e com muito mais amuletos do que de costume. Caminhou até o pequeno banco sob a Goshinboku e sentou-se. Passados alguns minutos seus familiares saíram de dentro de casa e cada um tomou sua posição. Em poucos minutos o templo estava cheio de gente. Aquele festival era famoso em toda Tóquio, e pessoas de toda a cidade vinham para aquele festival. Logo Kagome perdeu a visão do Tori, e suspirou. Como iria reconhece-lo no meio daquela multidão?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x

Caminhava lentamente pelas ruas de Tóquio. Não podia negar seu nervosismo, mas fazia o máximo para não deixa-lo aparente, o que estava sendo uma tarefa difícil. Começou a ouvir o barulho de várias pessoas reunidas e seu coração saiu do ritmo normal. Balançou a cabeça consecutivas vezes e apressou o passo. Logo pode ver as longas escadas brancas do templo e em seu topo viu o Tori. Subiu as escadas correndo e logo avistou a multidão. Respirou fundo e começou a adentrar-se no meio das pessoas, tentando chegar até a tal árvore – que só conseguia ver o topo. Quando finalmente saiu do meio das pessoas viu a árvore por completo. Olhou ao redor dela e a viu. Estava sentada em um pequeno banco de madeira, passando o dedo levemente sobre sua superfície. Estava com vestimentas de sacerdotisa e parecia compenetrada em seus pensamentos. Aproximou-se devagar e tocou seu ombro esquerdo. Kagome assustou-se e virou para ver quem lhe tocara. Arregalou os olhos e as palavras prenderam em sua garganta. Não era possível... coincidência ou não, o mesmo Inuyasha que a ajudara na estrada estava ali no mesmo local que marcara com o Inuyasha da internet. Seus lábios tremeram um pouco.

-Não acredito...

CONTINUA....

**N/A: Oieeeeee!!!! Gente, me desculpem, mas esse cap foi terminado pela Yuki-chan, que me fez um grande favor, é que...Eu, embananada como sempre, acabei me atrasando, e não consegui digita todo o cap....Errr....-envergonhada- Desculpem-me....ù.ù...Acontece que, eu vou estar fora do país até 22 de janeiro, por aí, então, a Yuki-chan digitará o próximo cap como estava previsto e quem sabe o seguinte a este também ...( isso só se vocês tiverem sorte...XD) Eu sei que a K-chan ficou um pouco neurótica nesse cap mas...eu não resisti...ù.ù...-mata o sexto mosquito- O que vocês esperavam de uma assassina??Ò.ó Matei três mosquitos enquanto dormia...u.u...o que o sangue assassino não faz...ù.ù...Certo..ok...eu to falando, falando e não to dizendo é de costume... mas...é que eu vou ficar tanto tempo sem entrar na net que....que...T-T...eu não vou nem falar sobre isso....T-T não vou estar aqui...TENHAM UM FELIZ NATAL E UM PRÓSPERO ANO NOVO!!!! Eu sei que essa frase é bastante clichê, maaaas...eu a adoro...e ela diz basicamente tudo...XD...Até o próximo ano!! Xauzim....XD **

**Teresinha – Nha...seu nome é mt fofo...minha vovó se chamava assim...eu sinto falta dela...T.T Terra chamando Gy...Você me escuta?? Ok...ù.ù..voltei ao normal...sem mais momentos nostalgia...ù.ù...Ficou lindão, né?? –olhinhos brilhando- eu tenho tanto orgulho da maninha Yuki...T-T Ela escreve maravilhosamente bem....T.T E a cena do beijo ficou tãããão linda...T.T É...o Inu tem esse jeito estranho de ser...O.° ( eu adorei esse olho...XD)..se é que alguém consegue ser romântico com a Kiky...maaaas deixa quieto...ù.ù...Sabe...eu espero que sim... o Inu é um tanto tapado pra esse tipo de coisa...dá até pena...-.-""... Se demorar muito e você ficar louca...entre pra família!!!o/ Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando, agradeço a atenção e continue comentando!!! Beijos!!o/**

**Yukyuno Hikari – É...tio Inu é fortão...XD...sabe o que eu andei descobrindo??o.o... O Sesshy é meu avô...e o Yusuke é meu pai...O.o Também,...já tava na hora dele descobrir, né, tia??ù.u Temos que admitir...o tio Inu pra esse tipo de coisa é um tanto quanto...tapado...ù.u...mas...isso não vem ao caso...XD Ficou muuuuuito fofo mesmo...-olhos brilhando- li duas vezes o cap...XD a Yuki-chan fez realmente uma obra-de-arte...Brigadão pelos elogios...se bem que eles não são pra mim...u.u...e eu to aqui de metida...maaaas...agradeço em nome da Yuki-chan...espero que continue lendo...e de preferência, comentando....XD beijinhos!! Xaauu...XD **

**Juli-chan – Juli-chaaaaan!!! Você por aqui?? Ok...você deve estar se perguntando..."De onde eu conheço essa maluca??"...ù.ù...Bem..acontece que eu leio muito as suas fics e traduções também...XD apesar de nunca ter comentado...ù.ù...Acontece que quando eu vou comentar ...eu...me empolgo...mas..é só um pouquinho....e fica cansativo digitar tudo isso...T.T Sem contar que eu só falo besteiras...mas...me desculpe novamente por não ter comentando...-.-""" Acontece que...eu sou uma preguiçosa de carteirinha viciada em pontinhos...u.u... De qualquer o Inu é –lendo bem devagar- le-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-t-o, se é que me entende...u.u...e...o cap ta aqui!! Aproveite-o!!! Obrigada pelo comentário!! Continue lendo!! E dizendo o que acha também...XD Beijoooos!!o/**

**Hina –de joelhos- brigada por ler a fic...T.T Bem..quanto a demora dos caps...er...é tudo culpa da Yuki-chan!!! O.O –se escondendo a trás do sofá- Será que ela ouviu??O.O Bem...acontece que..ù.ù a culpa é minha...eu sou um preguiçosa...eu admitooooo!! Pode bater em miiiiiim!!!T.T A CULPA É MINHAAAAAAA!!!!!T.T É que...a Yuki-chan entra no MSN basicamente só em finais de semana aí nós conversamos um pouquinho sobre como vai ser o cap, onde ele vai terminar, e coisas assim, aí, no mínimo uma semana pra Yuki-chan vencer o bloqueio dela...e...no mínimo um mês pra que eu consiga espantar temporariamente a minha preguiça...-.-""" Aí...demora...ú.ù...Obrigada por continuar lendo...mesmo com todos esse atrasos...-.-" Nós continuamos escrevendo e você continua comentando!!! Beijooooos!!!XD **

**Inumaniaca – Oieeeeeeeee!!!!! Amigaaaaaa você por aquiiiii!!!! –sorrisão- Eu NÃO sou maluca...ù.ù... É...é mal de família parar na melhor parte do capitulo...XD é uma pena que com isso não venham os genes da boa escrita...porque eu continuo na mesma...-.-"""" Agradeço o apoio moral...mas...eu não estou me humilhando...só contando a verdade...é diferente...ù.ù... Eu devia matar a Yuki-chan...mas...não vou mais...a parte do cap que eu não conseguiria escrever acabou ficando pra ela...já que eu sou um preguiçosa incorrigível e acabei não terminando de digitar o cap a tempo...isso acontece nas melhores famílias, ta??!!ù.ú...e nas piores é o meu caso..-.-"...mas...deixa E LENDO E COMENTANDO!!!! Por favor...T.T Agradecemos o elogio!! Espero ver você comentando no próximo cap também!! Beijinhooooos!!!**

**Ayame Yukane – Ayameeeeeee!!!! Oieeeeee!!!! XD Eu tô empolgada hoje...-.-" Não ligue...-.-"""" É mesmo...fazia tempo que a gente não atualizava...tadinha... a Yuki-chan tava com um bloqueio grandão e eu...bem...eu...é a mesma coisa de sempre...e acredito que eternamente será...PREGUIÇA!!!! Aproveito e abro um espaço aqui...para preguiçosos e preguiçosas como eu...NÃO TENHAM VERGONHA!!! ASSUMAM O QUE SÃO E COMO SÃO!!! SE VOCÊ É MALUCO!! O PROBLEMA É DE QUEM TEM QUE TE AGÜENTAR!! NÃO SEU!!!XD ...ok...me exaltei um pouco...-.-" voltando..-.-"" Aix...perder todo um trabalho...T.T e não ficou salvo nem como documento recuperado??o.o Siiiiiiiiim!!! Eles se encontraram...já era hora...-.-" Muahahahahahaha!!!! – pra quem não sabe...isso deveria ser um riso diabólico- Terminar um cap na melhor parte...isso é tãããããão divertido!!! –olhinhos brilhando- e a Yuki-chan é especialista nisso!!!XD Yuki má...muito má...XD E...por que a senhorita sumiu com as suas fics??ù.ú Hein??? Quero uma boa desculpa!!!ù.ú...outras fics que eu leio e não comento...deus...eu sou uma vergonha pra família...T.T Continua lendo!! E não esqueça de comentar!! Beijinhoooooows...XD (notem o leve toque que o w dá à palavra beijos...hauhauhauhauhauhauhau....XD )**

**Rinex – Sério?? Tá fofinha mesmo??T.T Que booooooooooom!!! –fazendo a dancinha da conga- Não riam de mim em meus momentos de insanidade...é a única coisa que eu peço...ù.ù... Já era hora, né?? Alguém tinha que por chifres na Kiky...ù.ú e..FOMOS NÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓSSSSSS!!!!! –saltitante, fazendo uma dancinha recém inventada- Caso vocês não saibam...eu amo dancinhas...a Higurashi é a prova disso...-.-" Eu tenho até a dancinha chamada "A Higu voltou" ELA JÁ FOI PATENTEADA!!! NÃO COPIEM!!! EU TENHO OS DIREITOS AUTORAIS!!!XD Bem...Gy voltando..-.-" Quanto à eles ficarem juntos...creio eu que aconteceu no fim desse cap...-silêncio-...é já foi falado milhares de vezes, e eu faço questão de repetir...eu não terminei o cap a tempo...e o fim ficou por conta da maravilhosa escritora Yuki-chan...Palmas pra ela!!! –batendo palmas-...voltando...-.-'..Creio que eles se encontrem sim no final desse cap...mas...de qualquer forma...provavelmente os leitores saberão disso antes de mim..-.-" que LENDOOOOO!!!! Eu tô só um pouquinho empolgada...-.-" de qualquer forma...Deixe sua opinião ...XD Beijosssssssss!!!!XD (ao estilo Jaken...XD)**

**HoLLy-182 – Oie Holly-chan!!! –acenando- tudo bem com você?? Quanto ao próximo cap...ele é por conta da Yuki-chan...eu tenho certeza de que vai ficar lindão...T.T...pena que eu só vou poder ler no final de janeiro...T.T Sendo que a minha porcaria de pc...não...porcaria não...ele é velhinho...mas é meu amor...-dando um beijinho no monitor- acontece que a minha criança está dodói... e...um vírus tá fazendo com que as páginas do explorer não abram mais...-gota-...isso não vem ao caso...-.-" Assim que eu conseguir...leio a sua fic!!! Deve ser muito fofa...-olhos brilhando-...e...faz tanto tempo que não leio fics...T.T...De qualquer forma...Obrigada pela atenção e pelo comentário!!! Continue lendo!! E deixe sua opinião...XD Beijinhos!!! XD **

**Hauhauhauhauhauhauhauhahau...eu ia parar por aqui...mas..agora que eu li... que fui ver que...só de comentários desse ser chamado EU...Deram quase quatro páginas no Word...XD hauhauhahauhahauhauauhau....é muito animação...e falta do que fazer...eu sei que a maioria nem vai ler as bobagens que eu digito aqui...mas...eu adoro um monólogo mesmo....XD**

**N/A 2: É... pois é... eu tive que terminar esse capítulo pois a minha maninha querida vai viajar pro Peru dia 22 (ou seja, ela provavelmente já está lá) e só vai voltar dia 22 de janeiro T-T**

**É bem fácil reparar onde eu começo a escrever... porque o nosso jeito de escrita é beeeem diferente. Considerem esse capítulo como um presente de natal. Só pra não perder o costume: FELIZ NATAL!!!!! Espero que ganhem muitos presentes!!! o/**

**Estou tentando terminar um one-shot para posta-lo mais tarde, mas não prometo... talvez eu o poste no máximo amanhã. Vou responder as 7 reviews da Cahh, que mandou depois da Gy viajar.**

**CaHh Kinomoto: Olá!! Tudo bem com você? Espero que sim. Que isso, você não enche nem um pouco o saco! Amei receber todas as suas reviews, e confesso que te aturo com muito prazer. Realmente... um professor de biologia como esse ninguém merece... realmente é melhor não estudar as formigas XD**

**Desejo-te um feliz natal recheado de presentes e felicidades! Te adoro muito, ta? Beijos Okaa-san!! **

**Um agradecimento especial a CaHh por ter feito a review número 50. Muito obrigada Okaa-san!!! **

**Não tenho mais o que dizer, então vou parar de encher o saco. Beijos, espero que gostem do capítulo e que postem reviews!**

**Mais uma vez um Feliz Natal!!**

**Inu-Kiss!!!**


	9. O terceiro encontro

_Corações na rede – Capítulo IX_

Sua respiração estava tão acelerada quanto seu coração. Piscava inúmeras vezes para se certificar de que não estava sonhando. Ele estava ali, no festival, do seu templo! Era muita sorte para uma garota só. Encontrou o garoto pela qual almeja encontrar todos os dias e ainda por cima iria encontrar com um outro daqui a pouco. Deu um de seus mais bonitos sorrisos, o que o fez corar.

-Oi Inuyasha! O que faz por aqui?

-Estou...

Ela parece não saber que eu sou eu, ele pensou enquanto olhava-a de cima a baixo. Seria melhor contar a verdade ou esconder e deixar que ela descubra por si mesma? Se ele contasse, provavelmente ela poderia não acreditar e aí eles perderiam o pouco contato que possuíam. Se ele escondesse a verdade, quando ela descobrisse provavelmente iria ficar brava com ele e iria bloqueá-lo no MSN e nunca mais iria passar pela mesma estrada novamente. As duas opções terminavam em parar de falar com ela. Suspirou devagar enquanto seus olhos caíam para o chão.

-Er... eu fiz uma pergunta muito impessoal?

-Não! – ele exclamou levantando os olhos e encarando-a – é que...

-É que...?

-Posso fazer uma pergunta?

-Pode.

-Você... está esperando alguém?

-Ah! Sim, estou – ela sorriu novamente enquanto sentava, indicando que ele sentasse ao seu lado – é um garoto que eu conheço pela internet. Marcamos de nos encontrarmos aqui hoje... e por sinal, ele já está atrasado.

-E... se me permite perguntar... o que você acha dele?

-Bem... – não entendia o real motivo de tais perguntas, mas sentia que devia responde-las, só não sabia o porque – não o conheço muito bem, sabe, não dá para você realmente conhecer alguém somente por frases digitadas, mas sabe, ele escreve coisas tão bonitas. Parece ser um rapaz gentil, simpático, e muito apaixonado...

-Apaixonado?!

-É... ele me contou uma história que sabe... é bem parecida com a que nos conhecemos. Ele disse que encontrou essa garota perdida numa estrada. O carro dela estava sem água e ele parou para ajuda-la. Disse que ficaram mais ou menos uns dez minutos conversando, mas fora o suficiente para...

-Gravar a imagem dela em sua mente, que a voz dela parecia canção para seus ouvidos, que ao encarar os lindos olhos azuis que ela tem, se sentia no céu... e que se arrependia de nunca ter provado o sabor dos lábios dela. – disse completando a frase que Kagome não terminara. Esta somente o encarou um pouco assustada e piscou algumas vezes.

-Como sabe o que ele disse?

É... estava na hora. Tentou adiar, mas o assunto acabou caindo bem naquele ponto. Porque tinha que completar a frase exatamente como a digitara? Olhou para os olhos que o faziam sentir-se no céu e acariciou levemente a bochecha dela.

-Porque sou eu Kagome.

-Como assim é você?

-Sou eu... Inuyasha Yamigumo.

Kagome arregalou os olhos o máximo que pode e abriu um pouco a boca. Não podia ser... era muita coincidência. Como o mesmo Inuyasha que a ajudou na estrada era o mesmo com a qual ela conversava pelo MSN?

-Vo... você está brincando comigo...

-Não brincaria com algo assim, Kagome.

-Então prove pra mim! – disse afastando um pouco o corpo, o que o fez tirar a mão do rosto dela

-Deixe-me pensar... que seu e-mail tem star logo após o nome.

-Isso você sabe. Salvei meu e-mail no seu celular!

-É... tem razão... então... ah! Já sei! Que você me contou que tinha que fazer um trabalho sobre insetos no dia em que conversamos nós, a Sango e o Mirok juntos.

Não tinha argumento para aquilo. Realmente era verdade. Ele era o mesmo Inuyasha que ela conversava pela internet. Foi aí que lembrou-se de algo muito importante da primeira conversa que tiveram:

x-x-x-x FLASH BACK x-x-x-x

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz:**

_É...Então,a senhorita tem namorado?_

**Kägömë diz:**

_Não...não tenho...mas não gosto de falar sobre isso.E você,tem?_

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz:**

_Pode até achar estranho.Tenho namorada mas meus pensamentos vivem em outra garota..._

**Kägömë diz:**

_Então porque não termina com a sua namorada e vai atrás da menina que você gosta?_

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz:**

_Já pensei várias vezes nisso...mas...sei lá!Tenho medo de largar tudo na minha vida e essa menina já ser comprometida._

**Kägömë diz:**

_Entendo...não quero me meter na sua vida,nem querer mandar em você,mas acho que valeria a pena arriscar.Quem sabe ela também não goste de você e esteja esperando somente um sinal de que é correspondida?_

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz:**

_Mas eu não a conheço direito..._

**Kägömë diz:**

_Paixão a primeira vista?_

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz:**

_Digamos que sim._

**Kägömë diz:**

_Que bonitinho!Poderia me contar como a conheceu?_

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz:**

_Todas as manhãs eu gosto de andar sozinho de carro para pensar melhor sobre a minha vida.Um dia desses resolvi pegar uma estrada diferente.Estava andando calmamente e de repente vejo uma menina acenando.Parei o carro e ela havia me dito que estava com problemas no carro...Fui ajuda-la...ficamos por mais ou menos dez minutos juntos,mas sabe,foi o bastante para eu gravar a imagem dela na minha mente.A voz dela parecia canção para os meus ouvidos.Os olhos dela...só de encara-los eu me sentia no céu...e os lábios...ah!Até hoje me arrependo de não tê-la beijado naquele dia...Isso aconteceu a uns quatro dias,mais ou menos._

**Kägömë diz:**

_Isso é o que eu chamo de paixão...nossa...essa garota tem uma sorte e tanto!Ser amada assim com tanta intensidade...quem me dera!_

x-x-x-x FIM DO FLASH BACK x-x-x-x

-Mas… mas…

-Provavelmente você deve estar pensando sobre o que eu falei sobre aquela suposta garota que ajudei na estrada... e não vou mentir. Ela é realmente você Kagome, e também confirmo que estou perdidamente apaixonado.

O encarou arregalando os olhos novamente enquanto sua face ganhava um tom avermelhado. Com certeza estava corada. Ele tinha um lindo sorriso moldado nos lábios, e também estava um pouco corado. Iria responder que também estava apaixonada por ele, mas lembrou-se de algo. Ele tinha namorada. Não seria justo com essa menina – que querendo ou não, o amou primeiro.

-Eu... não posso... você tem namorada...

-Eu termino com ela se esse é o problema! Eu só te imploro... por favor... fica comigo – aproximou o corpo do dela e tomou as mãos dela nas suas. Ela olhou para suas mãos juntas e levantou a cabeça devagar, encarando-o nos olhos.

-Eu não posso... não seria justo com ela.

-Kagome... por favor! Pare de pensar nos outros! Me dê uma resposta sincera! Quer ficar comigo ou não?

-Eu... – abaixou a cabeça quando sentiu seus olhos começarem a arder. Estava no pior dilema da sua vida! Poderia dizer que sim, que gostaria de ficar com ele para sempre, pois pelo menos parecia que era amada na mesma intensidade em que amava, mas não gostava de fazer outras pessoas sofrerem. Amaldiçoou-se mentalmente por preocupar-se mais com os outros de que com si mesma. Além disso, nunca dera sorte em seus relacionamentos. Tinha medo de que esse fosse igual aos outros. Em um ato de desespero, voltou a levantar a cabeça e encostou seus lábios nos dele. Inuyasha estava um tanto surpreso com a reação da menina, mas logo fechou os olhos e soltou as mãos dela, fazendo as suas passearem pelas costas da menina. Kagome enlaçou o pescoço dele e aproximou o máximo que pode seu corpo do dele. Entreabriu os lábios quando o sentiu fazer uma pequena pressão para que ela fizesse isso, e sentiu-se um pouco mais aliviada. Suas línguas se encontraram por um momento, mas logo se desvencilharam, explorando cada canto da boca um do outro. O ar começou a faltar para ambos e foram obrigados a separar suas bocas. Estavam ofegantes devido ao beijo. Inuyasha puxou a cabeça dela até seu ombro, num convite silencioso para que ela ficasse ali. Realizou seu desejo, e sorriu quando o sentiu apoiar sua cabeça sobre a sua. Iria dar sua resposta mais tarde, quando ele torna-se a perguntar. Por enquanto aproveitaria o máximo que podia da presença dele.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Como vamos acha-la no meio dessa multidão? – disse enquanto mais uma vez se espremia no meio da multidão

-Eu não sei! Só temos de procurar mais um pouco!

-Já procuramos pelo templo inteiro! – disse andando para a esquerda onde tinha um local vazio. Assim que avistou Mirok passando pela multidão, puxou-o pelo braço.

-Obrigado. Mais um pouco e eu virava panqueca!

-Não fale em comida. Eu estou morrendo de fome!

-Se você está morrendo de fome, vá a barraca 5 – Mirok disse numa perfeita imitação do pai de Kagome. Uma gota surgiu na cabeça de Sango enquanto o observava procurar a barraca cinco.

-Estamos na barraca 32. É Sango... você realmente não tem sorte.

-Eu estou com fome! Para me satisfazer enfrento essa multidão novamente!

Sango agarrou o braço de Mirok e juntos entraram no meio das pessoas.

-Quando o templo está vazio ele parece ser maior! – Mirok disse olhando para os lados

-Talvez seja porque ele não esteja entupido de pessoas e não tenha barracas! – disse rolando os olhos. Como fora gostar de um garoto tão tapado quanto ele?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Festival...

Suspirou pela milésima vez desde que ele saíra, e isso já fazia algumas horas. Já jogara no computador, já concluíra sua pesquisa, já jantara, já lavara a louça, já sentara no sofá e ficara um bom tempo olhando o nada, e ele não chegara. Mais um suspiro escapou de sua boca.

-Será que... ele está me traindo?

Uma dor de cabeça a atingiu naquele momento. Massageou a testa devagar enquanto andava até a cozinha. Pegou um comprimido e um pouco de água, tomando-o logo em seguida. Tudo a sua volta girou naquele momento. Apoiou-se na cadeira e fechou os olhos. Quando os abriu, tudo estava normal novamente. Pegou um pedaço de papel e uma caneta e voltou a sala. Sentou-se no chão e usou um livro bem grosso como apoio. Escreveu um pequeno bilhete e o deixou perto do celular dele, que talvez tenha deixado em casa propositalmente. Levantou-se e andou devagar até o quarto, jogando-se na cama logo em seguida. Sua cabeça latejou mais forte devido ao pulo. Ajeitou-se melhor na cama até achar uma posição confortável, e adormeceu, pensando no bilhete que escrevera a pouco.

_Inuyasha,_

_Como você demorou, fui logo dormir. Se estiver com fome tem curry na geladeira. É só você esquentar no microondas. Amanhã precisaremos conversar sobre diversas coisas, então peço-te que não saia pela manhã!_

_Te amo!_

_Beijos da sua Kikyou._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-E então Kagome?

-O que foi?

-Aceita ficar comigo ou não?

Oh... ele lembrara. Até que demorara um pouco. Levantou a cabeça e o encarou. Acariciou gentilmente sua bochecha esquerda.

-Me desculpe... mas eu não posso...

Uma lágrima rolou pelo seu rosto enquanto levantava daquele banco e corria para longe. As orelhas de Inuyasha abaixaram-se um pouco enquanto a observava se afastar. Era difícil explicar o que sentia naquele momento. Sem quer percebesse, uma lágrima rolou pelo seu rosto. Abaixou a cabeça enquanto as palavras dela ecoavam em sua cabeça. O que mais temia acontecera. Arriscou e declarou-se, mas ela o rejeitara. Suspirou enquanto levantava do banco. Olhou a sua volta procurando o Tori. Assim que o encontrou, pôs-se a caminhar em sua direção. O que lhe restava agora era aceitar que ela não o amava, e teria de seguir sua vida... sem ela...

CONTINUA...

**N/A: Olá!! Dá pra acreditar que eu escrevi esse capítulo inteiro em uma noite? Ele não ficou grande, mas acho que é o melhor que posso fazer, já que mais um bloqueio resolveu me escolher como vítima. É... dessa vez não iremos ter uma nota gigantesca e cheia de pontinhos logo embaixo da minha. A Gy está no Peru... e eu to morrendo de saudade da minha nee-chan!! T-T**

**Eu espero que ela esteja se divertindo bastante! Vou agradecer os comentários do capítulo passado:**

**HiNa-Gol: Que bom que acha que podemos demorar com os capítulos. Fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando do fic. Continue acompanhando. Beijos!**

**InuManiaca: É... a Gy tem essa péssima mania de achar que tudo que ela escreve é ruim... mas... já tentei várias vezes mudar a cabeça dela, mas nunca adiantou. Então... deixe que ela se iluda... Que bom que gostou e espero que continuemos agradando. Beijos miga!**

**Mari: Os encontros deles são sempre maravilhosos! Fico feliz que não tenha notado a diferença... mas como você mesma disse, pode ter sido porque você é avoada XD... Culpa da Gy ela parecer tão maluca nos capítulos, e realmente essa é uma verdade. Ela nunca perde a graça, em qualquer situação. Também to morrendo de saudades dela. Beijos, e espero que continue acompanhando.**

**Neko Chan: Olá! Você já reparou que você é chara da minha maninha? Meio óbvio isso... XD Espero não ter demorado muito com esse capítulo. Obrigada pelos elogios. Também achei as partes de conversas bem reais XD Estou te esperando no MSN para conversarmos. Espero que goste! Beijos miga!**

**CaHh Kinomoto: Oie! Tudo sim, e com você? Que bom que gostou, e realmente, deve ser bem estranho. Espero que eu não tenha te decepcionado com o festival – apesar dele não ter aparecido muito mesmo XD – E realmente... o Inuyasha estava meio paranóico no capítulo anterior... Como a Gy mesma disse... isso deve ser coisa de família... acabar com o capítulo na melhor parte... confesso que eu adoro fazer isso!! Também te adoro muito, e agradeço mais uma vez pela 50ª review. Espero que goste desse capítulo. Beijos!**

**nehuk: Sem problemas, o importante é que você comentou. É... eu não tinha reparado nisso... Ainda vou parar pra ler pra contar quantos banhos ela já tomou em nove capítulos – não se preocupe... eu realmente não tenho nada melhor para fazer. Não se preocupe... nem eu nem a Gy gostamos dela, e apoiamos a sua opinião quanto a ela! Quanto a Sango e o Mirok... só Deus sabe. Eba! Cobrar direitos autorais é comigo mesmo!! XD To brincando. Fique a vontade para pegar os nicks quando quiser. Que isso! Não ligue quanto a intimidade! Quando eu o descobrir eu te passo, pode deixar. Beijos!**

**Juli-chan: Agradeço pelo comentário. Também concordo que o Inu é um lerdo, mas se ele não fosse lerdo, a história ficaria rápida demais... então nós somos praticamente obrigadas a faze-lo dessa maneira. Espero que goste desse capítulo. Beijos!**

**Kagome: Oba! Quero autografo no livro!! Espero ansiosamente pelo seu fic. Quando o postar, é só me avisar que eu vou ler e postar review! Obrigada pelo elogio e espero que continue gostando. Beijos!**

**Isabella: Oie! Sei que você não vai ler essa resposta... mas a boa educação manda responder. Você não curte fics e só fez isso para completar 60 reviews. Obrigada mesmo!!**

**Yukyuno Hikari: Ainda bem que gostou. Realmente um professor mala que nem esse ninguém merece, ainda mas quando ele resolve pegar no nosso pé. Esse dó logo vai passar... muitas coisas ainda vão acontecer, mas como eu sou muito má, não vou dar nenhuma pista! Amei a sua briga com o Inu, ri até dizer chega! XD Eu também preferia essa opção, mas sabe como é... ele gosta de ter umas verdinhas no bolso XD Espero que continue gostando. Beijos!**

**Ayame Yukane: Me desculpe por deixar-te curiosa... mas sabe como é... isso é tão bom XD Papel colado no cabelo... deve doer tanto para tirar! Ainda bem que isso nunca aconteceu comigo. Eu adoraria ter cabelo grande... eu já tive... ele batia na cintura, mas tive que corta-lo no ombro T-T É... todos temos que ter um carma na vida... Foi o que eu disse! É ótimo parar na melhor parte do capítulo XD Fics novos!! Oba!! A Gy viajou pro Peru, e só volta dia 22. To morrendo de saudades dela!!! Espero que goste do capítulo. Beijos!**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e que comentem! Inu-Kiss!**


	10. Entre a razão e o coração

_Corações na rede – Capítulo X_

Os passos eram arrastados, o olhar perdido e os ombros caídos. Não tinha muita certeza do lugar para onde ia, não queria ter. Saber que estaria sem ela, era demais para poder suportar, não importava para onde estivesse indo agora, não havia motivos para isso.

Parou fitando compenetrado o chão, deixou o corpo cair levemente para trás, apoiando-se na parede de um edifício atrás de si. Ergueu o olhar em direção a lua, grande e imponente, brilhando sobre si, com as estrelas ali para lhe fazer companhia. Até a lua tinha alguém para si, já ele não.

Secou a última lágrima, não choraria. Não por uma mulher. Colocou as mãos dentro dos bolsos laterais do casaco e afundou a cabeça dentro do mesmo, seguiu em direção ao único lar para o qual poderia voltar.

Kikyou... Ele ainda poderia voltar para ela. Sabia que o que sentia pela jovem não chegava nem aos pés da paixão por Kagome...Mas...

Ela sempre estivera ali, sempre tão sua, sem pensar em nada além de fazê-lo feliz, e ele fora capaz de trair-lhe, fora o mais vil e cruel que uma pessoa poderia ser, trair uma pessoa que só lhe queria bem. Amar alguém que não era ela, deixar-se levar por um sentimento que não deveria existir.

Irônico...Kikyou o amava...Ele amava Kagome...Quem a jovem amaria? Com certeza alguém muito melhor que ele, ela merecia alguém melhor.

E Kikyou também...Ela também tinha direito a alguém melhor que ele, alguém que não traísse sua confiança, alguém que a amasse como lhe era justo...

Nunca parara para pensar em Kikyou como algo a ser conquistado, como um desafio. Ela sempre estivera ali para ele, sempre pronta para agrad�-lo...Talvez fosse isso que tivesse feito o amor que sentia por ela sumir...Talvez, nunca houvesse existido amor...

Não havia nada pelo qual lutar, nada para se esforçar, ela simplesmente estava ali...

E ele não vira isso antes, seu orgulho não permitia que se importasse com algo tão fácil quanto Kikyou.

Andou a passos rápidos em direção ao apartamento que dividia com a namorada. Antes que percebesse estava correndo, uma vontade de se sentir livre, a necessidade de fugir de uma decepção que não poderia suportar.

As pernas ágeis pegaram impulso no parapeito das janelas e logo corria por cima dos prédios, saltava, sentia a adrenalina da altura correndo por suas veias, podia sentir a liberdade passando por si, indo na direção contrária, por mais que quisesse, não poderia seguí-la, dessa vez correria para os braços de Kikyou, como sempre deveria ter feito.

Girou a chave na fechadura com cuidado, não queria acord�-la. Andou em direção ao sofá e deixou-se cair nele pensando melhor no que fizera. Trocara algo certo, por uma coisa que não poderia ser prevista, arriscara seu futuro certo com Kikyou, pela ilusão de ter a garota que amava. Talvez sua atitude não estivesse completamente errada, mas, deveria, pelo menos, ter terminado com Kikyou antes disso.

Olhou na direção da mesinha, seu celular ainda estava ali, como deixara pouco tempo antes de sair, não queria que seu encontro sofresse interferências.

Passou a mão sobre a mesa ao lado do sofá no intento de peg�-lo, observou em câmera lenta enquanto o celular seguia em direção ao chão, não teve reação alguma, até vê-lo atingir o solo.

Pegou-o e estranhou quando sentiu em sua mão algo além do pequeno objeto eletrônico. Apurou os olhos vendo por entre a escuridão um pedaço de papel em suas mãos. Apertou um botão qualquer no celular esperando que a luz acendesse para que pudesse ler o bilhete.

Assim que o brilho azulado iluminou o papel ele constatou que a letra era de Kikyou, o que não era de se estranhar, pois só viviam os dois na casa. '_Inu-Yasha,Como você demorou, fui logo dormir.'_ Ela devia ter ficado esperando-o até tarde, e ele com "A outra" vagando pela cidade. '_Se estiver com fome tem curry na geladeira. É só você esquentar no microondas._' E ainda se preocupava com o que ele comeria... Ela sempre se preocupava. '_Amanhã precisaremos conversar sobre diversas coisas, então peço-te que não saia pela manhã! Te amo! Beijos da sua Kikyou.'_ Conversar, ela deveria ter achado realmente muito estranha a saída dele, talvez devesse ter tomado mais cuidado.

Levantou-se deixando o celular e o bilhete sobre a mesa novamente e seguiu em direção ao quarto calmamente, evitando fazer qualquer ruído. Abriu a porta, que por sorte tinha sido arrumada recentemente e não fez nenhum rangido.

Observou a namorada, o corpo delicado coberto pelo fino lençol, a luz lunar entrava pela janela, iluminando a face adormecida.

_'Tão parecidas...E ao mesmo tempo tão diferentes...'_

Aquela era uma mulher madura, que sabia o que queria, que lutava por isso. Já a outra, era, apenas uma garotinha, a seus olhos, e talvez, fosse isso que o instigasse tanto, o fato de poder participar verdadeiramente da vida dela, de poder fazer diferença no que ela era. Sorriu. Era mais simples adotar uma criança. Chacoalhou a cabeça tentando tirar aquele tipo de pensamento da mente, que no instante acompanhava uma numerosa família, vários e vários filhos, e os pais deles seriam ele e Kagome...

Engoliu em seco, quando viu a jovem remexer-se na cama, passando levemente a mão direita pelo local em que ele costumava dormir. Não teria coragem de dormir a seu lado, de suj�-la mais com o lixo que ele próprio era.

Encostou cuidadosamente a porta, e partiu em direção ao sofá da sala, aconchegou-se nele, sem se preocupar com lençol ou travesseiro, simplesmente afofou uma almofada deitando sua cabeça na mesma logo em seguida.

Não estava com fome, não depois de tudo que passara. Na verdade, sentia-se até um tanto quanto enjoado, '_Muitas emoções pra um dia só...'_, pensou enquanto fechava os olhos, afundando nas profundezas de seus próprios sonhos, que por alguns instantes, pareciam ter virado realidade.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Remexeu-se na cama, virando para os lados em busca de um par de braços que pudessem aquecê-la. Quando percebeu que se encontrava sozinha na cama, sentou-se, o tecido do lençol enrolado nas pernas. Ajeitou o cabelo desarrumado pelo sono e a camisola que se encontrava desajustada no corpo esbelto. Saiu da cama jogando irritada os lençóis para o lado.

Ele não voltara! Ele não passara a note ao lado dela! A trocara por uma piranha! Uma qualquer que aceitara passar uma noite com ele! Comprimiu a mãos contra o peito sentindo seu corpo estremecer em soluços.

Então era verdade... Ele a estava traindo.

Abraçou o travesseiro inspirando profundamente tentando capturar o cheiro dele. Afundou a face sentindo a maciez do objeto acariciar sua face, umedeceu o tecido com as próprias lágrimas.

Como ele pudera? Segurou com força os lençóis, estava com raiva...

Raiva dele por troc�-la, raiva da piranha que estava com ele, raiva de si mesma por se permitir chegar a esse ponto.

Ergueu a parte superior do corpo olhando para fora da janela aberta. Secou as lágrimas com a parte de trás das mãos e foi em direção a cozinha, não esperaria por ele para viver a sua vida.

Deu um pequeno passo para trás ao vê-lo dormindo como uma criança no sofá da sala. As pernas longas encolhidas para caberem no móvel. Ele abraçava a almofada ao mesmo tempo em que a utilizava como um travesseiro.

Estava com a mesma roupa que usara na noite passada. Poderia muito bem acord�-lo aos berros, mas, naquele instante, parecia que ele voltara a ser somente o jovem a quem entregara seu coração. Acariciou-lhe a face, tirando a pequena mecha de cabelos que se encontrava em seu rosto. Voltou a passos largos para o quarto e pôs um roupão. Foi em direção a cozinha pronta para fazer o café da manhã. Não estava com um ânimo muito bom para aturar aquelas pequenas discussões que sempre tinham no início da manhã.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Abriu lentamente os olhos tentando acostumar-se com a claridade do local. Sentou-se no sofá sentindo a coluna estralar. Péssima idéia a que tivera. Espreguiçou-se e foi em direção a seu, atualmente, bem-mais-precisoso. Puxou a cadeira, e sentou-se nela, apoiou-se sentindo as costas doloridas pela noite mal dormida acomodarem-se. Ligou o computador e entrou no MSN logo em seguida, não só queria como precisava encontr�-la.

A janelinha do canto direito apareceu indicando o número de mensagens na caixa de entrada, a qual, ele simplesmente ignorou. Esperou alguns segundos que alguém iniciasse uma conversa com ele, como não aconteceu passou os olhos pelos contatos que tinha, e logo encontrou o que procurava.

Ela estava ali, mas não falara com ele, nem se dera ao trabalho.Talvez estivesse chateada com ele por tê-la enganado. Apertou o mouse sem ter coragem de iniciar a conversa, o cursor vagando sobre o nome da jovem. Levantou-se e foi em direção ao banheiro, o melhor àquela hora seria lavar o rosto.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Espreguiçou-se. Seria tão bom se só tivesse discutido com o Inu-Yasha da estrada... Bem, não que ela realmente tivesse discutido, mas pelo que parecia nunca mais se veriam, talvez...talvez o melhor fosse logo romper qualquer tipo de relações que tinham, e o melhor modo de começar isso seria...'_Excluindo-o...'_

Levou a mão em direção ao mouse pronta para fazer o que deveria ser feito.

Parou a mão sobre o objeto, apenas uns poucos cliques e tudo estaria resolvido. Clicou com o botão direito do mouse sobre o nome dele, e correu o cursor sobre as opções que haviam aparecido, parou na que desejava. Um único clique e estaria tudo resolvido. Pressionou os dedos, os olhos fixos na tela. Iria excluí-lo e bloque�-lo.

Sentiu o botão ceder sob a pressão de seu próprio dedo, e logo em seguida a janela que a questionava novamente: Queria que ele desaparecesse de sua vida?

Como queria que tudo aquilo fosse diferente. Não desejava nunca tê-lo conhecido, jamais desejaria isso, suas conversas apesar de curtas foram inesquecíveis. Queria odi�-lo por tê-la enfeitiçado daquela maneira apesar de ser comprometido, mas não conseguia, não tinha forças para aquilo.

Quando via os orbes dourados, ou, quando lia as mensagens que ele lhe enviava, parecia, parecia que tudo mudava, mais nada existia, o tempo parava. Era tudo tão real, ela se sentia tão viva, e ao mesmo tempo, era como se não existisse mais. Era como se os corações se unissem e que não fosse mais necessário nada, era se apaixonar várias e várias vezes pela mesma pessoa só em olhar nos seus olhos, só em ouvir a sua voz, só em sentir sua presença. Não diria que odiava a namorada dele, na verdade, do seu ponto de vista, aquela era a mais injustiçada, amava um homem que optara por traí-la, que levara a sério um romance ao mesmo tempo em que estavam juntos. Se fosse qualquer outro homem naquela situação, ela não perdoaria, mas era ele, não podia explicar como fora se sentir em seus braços, provar do doce sabor de seus beijos e mergulhar tão profundamente naquele mar dourado.

Apertou a mão esquerda levemente sobre o peito, queria acalmar seu coração assim.

Inspirou profundamente e clicou no ícone optando por bloque�-lo também, mas um clique e estava tudo acabado. Ouviu o barulhinho de uma conversa iniciada, não queria parar agora, não quando chegara tão longe. Desviou o olhar para a base da tela. Eram seus amigos.

**§åñgö diz : **

_Kagome-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan! _

**MALED diz :**

_Você? Por aqui? Tem certeza de que não nos conhecemos de algum lugar?_

**Kägömë diz:**

_Oi gente._

**§åñgö diz :**

_Nossa, que desânimo é esse? _

**Kägömë diz:**

_Não to desanimada não._

**§åñgö diz :**

_Não é o que parece...Foi algo que aconteceu enquanto você sumiu noite passada? _

Talvez devesse contar para eles, só pra eles e mais ninguém...

**MALED diz :**

_Foi alguém que te deu um fora?_

**§åñgö diz :**

_Miroku! _

**MALED diz :**

_Que foi? _

**§åñgö diz :**

_Isso é jeito de falar? _

**MALED diz :**

_Que foi que eu fiz? _

**Kägömë diz:**

_Calma, gente, acordaram do lado errado da cama hoje foi? _

Talvez fosse melhor desconversar.

**MALED diz :**

_Ah sim, esperem só um segundinho, vou fazer o que eu deveria ter feito assim que iniciei essa conversa._

**§åñgö diz :**

_Ok_

**Kägömë diz:**

_O que ele foi fazer?_

**§åñgö diz :**

_Foi colocar aquele seu amigo..._

Releu a mensagem tentando assimilar seu conteúdo, não, ele não faria.

**Kägömë diz:**

_Que amigo?_

**§åñgö diz :**

_Aquele...Daquela outra conversa..._

**Kägömë diz:**

_Ah..._

**_Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida_**_ foi adicionado a conversa. _

**MALED diz :**

_Voltei meninas! Sentiram a minha falta?_

**§åñgö diz :**

_Nem, um pouco, na verdade estávamos agradecendo por você ter sumido._

**MALED diz :**

_Sangozinha, não fale assim que você me magoa._

**Kägömë diz:**

_Já volto_

Virou na cadeira, ficando de costas para o monitor, ele estava ali, estava falando com eles, e ela não tivera coragem de excluí-lo. Levou a mão em direção aos lábios tentando conter os seguidos soluços, as lágrimas banhavam sua face constantemente e ela não se importava em sec�-las, não mais.

Não poderia demorar muito ou eles sentiriam sua falta. Virou-se novamente, a face já inchada e vermelha, não conseguia conter os pequenos estremecimentos de seu corpo, nem o líquido salgado que beirava seus olhos.

**§åñgö diz :**

_Tudo bem...Volta logo!_

**MALED diz : **

_É só impressão minha, ou só eu e você falamos, Sango?_

**§åñgö diz :**

_Estranho..._

**MALED diz : **

_O que?_

**§åñgö diz :**

_Pela primeira vez eu concordo com você..._

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz:**

_Desculpem, eu saí daqui e acabei não vendo a janela._

**MALED diz : **

_Não foi nada, você não faz muita diferença mesmo..._

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz:**

_Se eu não faço, posso saber o porquê você sempre me chama para as suas conversas?_

**MALED diz : **

_Nunca ouviu falar em algo chamado: educação?_

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz:**

_Já...e você já ouviu falar em algo chamado: morrer?_

**§åñgö diz :**

_Será que os dois poderiam parar com essa briguinha idiota?_

**MALED diz :**

_Foi ele quem começou, Sangozinha!_

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz:**

_Não conte mentiras!_

**§åñgö diz :**

_Miroku, não adianta, eu estava lendo tudo, lembra?_

**MALED diz :**

_Não custa tentar, não é?_

**§åñgö diz :**

_Vou fingir que não li isso...Alguém sabe onde a K-chan foi? Ela 'tá demorando..._

Secou as mãos úmidas pelas lágrimas para responder. Já demorara demais.

**Kägömë diz:**

_Tô aqui Sango..._

**§åñgö diz :**

_Nossa, por que demorou tanto?_

**Kägömë diz:**

_Não foi nada não, é que deu uma preguicinha de responder..._

**§åñgö diz :**

_Eu não acredito..._

**Kägömë diz:**

_Bem, o que eu perdi?_

**§åñgö diz :**

_Na verdade...nada...e...é impressão minha ou toda hora alguém some?_

**§åñgö diz :**

_Hã...alô?_

**§åñgö diz :**

_Será que alguém pode responder!_

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma**** flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz:**

_Que foi?_

**§åñgö diz : **

_Por que todos estão me ignorando!_

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz:**

_Eu não estou te ignorando..._

**§åñgö diz :**

_Você entendeu!_

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz:**

_Não entendi._

**§åñgö diz :**

_Gr...sem brincadeirinhas...pra isso já basta o Miroku..._

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz:**

_Xinga mais não ofende..._

**§åñgö diz :**

_Kagome! Por que você não responde!_

**Kägömë diz:**

_Por que não tenho o que falar..._

**§åñgö diz :**

_Isso nunca te impediu antes..._

**Kägömë diz:**

_O que você quer dizer com isso?_

**§åñgö diz :**

_Nada não..._

**§åñgö diz :**

_Se eu não puxo assunto ninguém fala, é? Onde ta o Miroku! E que clima estranho é esse que vocês dois não se falam!_

**Kägömë diz:**

_Eu não tenho o que falar, o Miroku sempre some, deve ta olhando algum site qualquer, e não tem nenhum clima estranho..._

**§åñgö diz :**

_Tem razão...me enganei...cof cof cof..._

**Kägömë diz:**

_Se enganou mesmo!_

**MALED diz :**

_Volteeeeeeeeeeei!_

**§åñgö diz :**

_Tô indo!_

**MALED diz :**

_Senti uma certa ironia nisso, Sangozinha?_

**§åñgö diz :**

_De forma alguma..._

**MALED diz :**

_O que eu fiz pra você me tratar desse jeito?_

**§åñgö diz :**

_Nasceu...Bem...já to indo mesmo, tenho que ajudar a mamãe com o almoço...Beijos! Tchau! _

**Kägömë diz:**

_Tchau Sango-chan! Bom almoço! _

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma**** flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz:**

Até.

**MALED diz :**

_Nos vemos na minha casa, amor!_

**§åñgö diz :**

_Repita e morra..._

Sango saíra, mas, pelo menos, restara Miroku...

**MALED diz :**

_Também tô indo!_

_'Eu não acredito...'_

**Kägömë diz:**

_Tá indo só por que a Sango saiu, é?_

**MALED diz :**

_Sim..._

**Kägömë diz:**

_Cara de pau..._

**MALED diz :**

_Queria que eu respondesse o que? Queria que eu mentisse e dissesse que a companhia de vocês me agrada?_

**Kägömë diz:**

_É melhor você ir logo..._

**MALED diz :**

_Por que? Quer ficar a sós com o Inu-kun?_

**Kägömë diz:**

_Quero que você vá antes que eu me arrependa de uma coisa..._

**MALED diz :**

_De não poder falar com ele?_

**Kägömë diz: **

_De te matar..._

**MALED diz :**

_Se é assim...Adeus, princesa! E tchau, Inu-kun!_

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz:**

_Não use esse nome!_

**MALED diz :**

_Princesa? Não sabia que você era tão ciumento..._

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz:**

_Não é isso! Só não me chame de Inu-kun!_

**MALED diz :**

_Não se preocupe, não te chamarei mais de Inu-kun, Inu-kun._

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz:**

_Já mandei parar!_

**_MALED_**_ não pode mais responder porque está off line. _

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz:**

_Droga...o idiota já foi embora..._

**Kägömë diz:**

_Eu acho que...já vou indo..._

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz:**

_Mas...você nem falou nada...nós nem conversamos direito..._

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz:**

_Posso...pelo menos saber como você est�?_

**Kägömë diz:**

_Eu estou bem, e você?_

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz:**

_Você já sabe a resposta..._

**Kägömë diz:**

_Perguntei por educação..._

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz:**

_Bom saber que você não leva meus sentimentos em conta._

**Kägömë diz:**

_Como se você fizesse muito diferente._

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz:**

_Alguma vez eu já te magoei?_

**Kägömë diz:**

_Quer mesmo que eu responda essa pergunta?_

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz:**

_Se eu já te magoei...quer dizer que você já sentiu algo por mim, nem que isso fosse apenas amizade..._

**Kägömë diz:**

_Não quero falar sobre isso, não agora, não aqui, não com você..._

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz:**

_E com quem seria? Existem muitos outros?_

**Kägömë diz:**

_É claro que não!_

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz:**

_Pois não parece...você deixa o Miroku ficar te chamando de "Princesa"..._

**Kägömë diz:**

_Eu deixo porque eu sei que ele não quer nada comigo! Ele gosta da Sango!_

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz: **

_Você é muito ingênua e não consegue ver como ele te trata..._

**Kägömë diz:**

_Você é que é ingênuo e não percebe as coisas a seu redor! Não sabe distinguir sentimentos...E não leva o dos outros em consideração! Você é a ultima pessoa no mundo que pode falar de paixão e amor! Eu tenho pena da sua namorada, deve ser a mulher mais ingênua e apaixonada do mundo, a ponto de não ver o salafrário que é o próprio namorado...Tenho pena de você, por não perceber que existe uma pessoa que gosta de você bem na sua frente!_

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz:**

_E quem seria essa pessoa? A mulher que me prende em casa? Analisa todas as minhas roupas, meu celular, meus arquivos? A mesma mulher que jura me amar, mas não confia nem se eu vou comprar um pão na esquina?_

**Kägömë diz:**

_Como você age com ela não me interessa..._

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz:**

_Então não julgue o nosso relacionamento! O que eu tinha com ela já está para acabar a muito tempo...Sabe o que é não ter coragem de encarar a pessoa com que você vive? Sentir nojo de si mesmo por ser assim? Você foi minha saída...quando tudo aconteceu...eu nem percebi..._

**A distância mais longa é aquela entre a cabeça e o coração diz:**

_Não comece com isso..._

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz:**

_Pelo menos agora me escute! Eu não quero te forçar a gostar de mim! Não quero que ouça minhas desculpas...Só desejo que não saia com um pensamento errado de mim, que crie um conceito sobre mim com base em algo que eu não pude controlar._

**A distância mais longa é aquela entre a cabeça e o coração diz:**

_Não faço isso._

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz:**

_Tem certeza?_

**A distância mais longa é aquela entre a cabeça e o coração diz:**

_Existem certas coisas, que nos impedem de pensar com a razão..._

**_A distância mais longa é aquela entre a cabeça e o coração _**_não pode mais responder porque está off line. _

_'Você tem razão pelo menos nisso...'_, pensou enquanto olhava, divagante o nick dela.

Continua...

**N/A 1: Oieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Será que eu to animada?o.o...não, deve ser só impressão...u.u... **

**Bem...eu finalmente to postando! o/ Desculpem o atraso...mas eu voltei de viagem, passei uns dias no apartamento, e fui pra casa de praia, ou seja, sem chances de digitar...u.u **

**De qualquer forma...eu volteeeeeeeeeeeeeeei! Cheia de idéias...novidade...u.u...preciso abrir um espaço na minha memória só pra guardar as idéias para fics...u.u **

**Como puderam ver e ler, eu estava sem inspiração pra esse cap...e...saiu isso...ù.u... mas...acontece, né? n.n **

**E além do mais...foram 20 pags...para alguém que tava sem inspiração é muito...o.o... **

**-De joelhos- De verdade, eu imploro o perdão de vocês por ter demorado tanto...T-T acreditem, não foi de propósito...ú.ù... **

**Beijõõõõõõõõõõõõõõõõõõõõõõõõõõõõõõõõõõõõõõõõõõõõõeeeees! o/ REVIEWSSSSSSSS!o/ Sejam bonzinhos...e me dêem um presente de 15 anos...só faltam 6 meses...n.n e pro da Yuki-chan só faltam 4 e meio ...n.n... presentes para as garotinhas que completam 15 aninhos! –sorrisão-...eu to falando sério, quero muitos presentes em forma de review...u.u...pra mim e pra yuki-chan, viu?o.o **

**Acho melhor para de enrolar e responder as reviews...n.n"**

**Nehuk – Olááááááá�!XD Não fica assim não...eu também adoraria ter o e-mail do Inu-kun...T-T...eu e a Yuki-chan procuramos e procuramos...mas...não achamos o verdadeiro, e fomos obrigadas a colocar um fictício...ToT Sabe que eu também to guardando um dinheirinho...mas...não sei se a Rumiko-sama venderia o Inu-kun por tão pouco... – olhando pros vinte e três reais e quarenta e dois centavos – mas...não custa tentar...XD Pois é...as vezes dá uma enorme vontade de fazer os personagens se acertarem de uma vez e viverem felizes para sempre...mas...acredite, mais divertido é utilizar malignamente as características deles pra deixar os leitores curiosos... D Essa foi outra pesquisa que fizemos! "Se chifre cresce em barro"! Descobrimos que...bem...nós não achamos resposta alguma...a única coisa que conseguimos foi fazer nascer uma enorme espinha que cospe fogo e grita "mamãe!" na cara da Kikyou... ù.ù É...esse casalzinho ta tãããão paradinho...temos que trabalhar neles...o/ E você não é chata não! Só um pouquinho fora do normal como todas nós! Obrigada pela atenção! E continue lendo! Beijinhos, xau xau!n.n**

**Higurashi – Higu-chan! Você! Por aqui! XD tá lindo mesmo? Tem certeza? – olhinhos brilhantes- ...Vamos chorar maninha Yuki-chan...a Higu-chan nos elogiou...-olhando pro Yuki-chan se debulhando em lágrimas e começa a chorar também-... Brigada sobrinha fofa...T.T Pois é...isso é por que o Inu-kun sempre troca a Kagome no anime...-risada diabólica-...nada que ele não aprenda a lidar...a sofrer... D Inu-kun vai pedir penico nessa fic...Brigadão pelo comentário e apareça sempre por aqui!o/ Beijinhos e xau xau!n.n **

**Inumaníaca – Amiguxaaaaaaa! Você achou mesmo ótimo? – chamando Yuki-chan que aparece num bote - mana...trás outro...recebemos mais um elogio... – as duas caem em lágrimas de novo-...e aproveita e compra um colírio...nossos olhos vão secar desse jeito...T.T Obrigada e faremos o possível para atender ao seu pedido! o/ Beijinhos e xau xau...n.n... **

**Ayame Garota Lobo – Oieeeee!XD tá tudo belezinha comigo...XD e com você?n.n Uhn...o Natal...foi estranho...e durou mais do q eu esperava...comi peru até não agüentar mais...foram...24Kg de peru...T-T E no Ano Novo...eu...não fiz nada até as seis da matina..-.-...e como foram os seus feriados?n.n A confissão ficou maravilhosa, né? A Yuki-chan arrasoooooou nessa parte...ela escreve romance tão bem...e fez tudo isso em uma noite só...T.T -olhinhos infantis - quando eu crescer...eu quero ser que nem a Yuki-oneechan...n.n Brigadãoooo pela review! Continua lendo, viu? Beijinhos e xau xau...n.n **

**Tia Hikari – Tiaaaaaa! A quanto tempo...T.T Por que você e o titio não vão briga hoje? o.ò eu adoro as brigas de vocês! São muito divertidas! Parece até algo como "Os três patetas"...XD Pois é...todo mundo é barraqueiro...e a tia é a campeã nisso...XD A tia não tem um bom coração...u.u...ia agarra o Inu-kun assim...na frente de todas as fãs dele...só pra fazer o maior ciúme...u.u...Ele não é muito descente não...XD mas...acho que você conhece ele melhor que eu afinal...XD Aaaaah...a parte mais divertida de escrever é encher lingüiça...u.u...você fala, fala, fala, e não acontece nada de importante...XD Já está atualizada!o/ E você já sabe como continua...XD Obrigada por ler, titia...n.n...beijinhos e xau xau... **

**Nazumi - Oie! Eu também não acredito! Como a Yuki-chan teve coragem de fazer uma coisa como essa! Ela é m�! É perversa! Diabólica! Maldosa! Maléfica! E um monte de outras coisas que eu to com preguiça de pensa...XD Fazer o que...tava no roteiro...XD é realmente injusto...mas se ela ficasse com ele...ela...basicamente não seria ela...se é que dá pra entender...O.õ Faremos o melhor possível...não se preocupe...XD E nós estaremos esperando ansiosamente o seu comentário no próximo capitulo! o/ Obrigada, beijinhos e xau xau...n.n **

**CaHh Kinomoto – Estamos bem...um pouco abaladas com os elogios mais bem...e...com as meias molhadas pelas lágrimas mais bem...o.õ...Sim...ficou muuuuuito meigo! A declaração é sempre a parte mais fofa da fic – olhos brilhantes- e as declarações da Yuki-chan são tuuuuuudo de bom...XD Imagina...o Miroku no meio daquele bando de gente...passando a mão em tudo quanto era garota...imagina se ele passasse a mão num fortão...ia ser muito cômico...XD Aham...sem contar de deve doer horrores quando o chifre nasce...u.u...Eu conheci a caHh! Ao vivo e a cores, viu?XD Foi muito legal te conhecer! Quando vier de novo...eu e a Mari estaremos esperando!o/ A Yuki-chan com essa mania de que decepciona as pessoas...eu mereço...u.u...ainda convenço ela do contrário...n.n...O capitulo já está aqui...agora...fique ansiosa para o próximo...XD Brigadaaaaaaaaaaa! Beijinhos e xau xau...n.n... **

**N/A 2: Ol�! Minha nee-chan voltou de viagem! o/ Isso faz um bom tempo... mas eu ainda estou comemorando XD Como puderam ver esse foi mais um capítulo torturante para Inuyasha e Kagome! E tipo... percebe-se que eu não tenho o que escrever na nota XD **

**Ah é! Eu já comecei a escrever o capitulo 11. Estou na metade dele e se o bloqueio permitir eu o termino até o domingo! o/ **

**Acho que é só isso... não tenho nada de interessante para falar... **

**Kisu-Kisu! **


	11. Capitulo 11

_**Corações na rede – Capítulo XI**_

Abaixou a cabeça lentamente até sentir sua testa encostar-se ao teclado. O que fizera para merecer tal castigo?

Seu primeiro namorado a traiu. O segundo a trocara por uma menina que conhecera no dia em que tiveram uma briga, vindo logo depois dando a mesma desculpa de sempre: _Não acho que daríamos certo_. O terceiro faleceu em um acidente de avião. O quarto... a trocou por outra também... Porque nunca dera sorte com nenhum de seus namorados? _Porque eles não eram a pessoa com quem você deveria viver o resto de sua vida_, era o que sua mãe lhe dizia.

Aí entra a quinta pessoa. Arrogante no começo, mas um rapaz admirável depois de um tempo. Lindos orbes dourados, longos cabelos prateados e um lindo par de orelhas no topo da cabeça. Seu nome... Inuyasha. E porque ela o detestava acima de tudo? Porque ele a encantara no momento em que pôs os olhos nele. Sabia que o amava muito, e sabia que era correspondida. Mas até aí nada demais, mas sempre existe uma pedra no caminho da felicidade. Ele já possuía alguém. Namoravam a mais de dois anos e até mesmo dividiam um apartamento. Por mais que isso a fizesse sofrer, não poderia estragar a vida que eles tinham construído até agora. A única coisa que poderia fazer era erguer a cabeça e seguir em frente.

Foi despertada de seus devaneios pelo telefone. Suspirou enquanto passava a mão pelo cabelo. Rezou para que não fosse para ela. Não queria falar com ninguém no momento.

Ouviu alguém correndo no andar de baixo e logo o telefone parou de tocar. Aliviou-se um pouco já que o barulho estava começando a lhe irritar, mas seu alívio durou pouco tempo. Logo seu irmão apareceu na porta de seu quarto dizendo que a ligação era para ela. Perguntou-se mentalmente o que fizera a Deus para merecer tal situação e levantou-se da cadeira, saindo logo em seguida do quarto. Entrou no quarto de seus pais e sentou-se na cama, pegando o telefone.

"Alô", disse tentando esconder a tristeza na voz.

"É você Kagome?", a pessoa do outro lado perguntou parecendo preocupada

"Sim, sou eu", ela respondeu levando a mão à cabeça, que começava a latejar.

"Parece triste... Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não... Eu estou bem... Afinal, quem está falando?", ela perguntou enquanto deitava lentamente na cama tentando fazer sua cabeça doer um pouco menos.

"Não acredito que três anos foram o suficiente para que você se esquecesse de mim", disse tentando fazer sua voz parecer indignada.

"É você Rin?"

"Ah... vejo que não se esqueceu da prima!", ela disse em uma voz alegre.

"Porque não ligou antes? Todos estavam preocupados..."

"Sinto muito... Estava um pouco atolada. Só para começar conto-lhe que nos mudamos umas quatro vezes, e sempre depois que eu terminava de desempacotar as coisas", Rin confessou com uma voz cansada. "Eu terminei de arrumar as coisas ontem."

"Tome cuidado para que seu namorado não queira se mudar de novo", Kagome disse enquanto ria levemente.

"Não se preocupe com isso... Acho que dessa vez é definitivo, afinal nós gostamos do lugar, se bem que ele disse isso da última vez..."

Kagome reprimiu uma risada enquanto levava sua mão novamente a cabeça. Rir não era bom no momento...

"Mas... Você ligou para algo em especial ou somente para dizer que estava viva?"

"Digamos que para as duas coisas. Pois bem... Como você sabe eu saí de Tóquio faz três anos..."

"Sim... Eu me lembro que sua mãe tentou lhe convencer do contrário... Ela ficou arrasada por um longo tempo..."

"Sim, eu sei. Ela não parou de me ligar durante um mês inteiro... Depois colocou a culpa em mim pela alta conta no telefone.", Rin disse indignada só de lembrar da situação. Ouviu Kagome rir e estreitou os olhos.

"Não é engraçado, Kagome... Você não sabe o que é ficar uma hora no telefone ouvindo bronca..."

"Realmente eu não sei...", ela disse tentando fazer sua risada morrer "Mas continue contando o que você ia contar."

"Ah sim... Pois bem, como você já sabe eu e o Sesshy estamos juntos há três anos e..."

"Rin, quantas vezes vou ter que pedir que não espalhe esse apelido?", Kagome ouviu uma voz masculina e constatou que fosse o namorado de sua prima. Se não se enganava ele se chamava Sesshoumaru. Não o conhecera muito bem, afinal só o vira uma vez e foi quando sua tia estava implorando para que sua prima desistisse da mudança.

Uma pequena discussão foi ouvida no telefone por mais ou menos dez minutos até que Rin voltasse ao aparelho.

"Me desculpe Kagome... onde estávamos?"

"Quando você falou que você e seu namorado estavam juntos há três anos."

"Ah sim... Bem... Sabe, eu já tenho vinte e três anos e... Não sou mais uma adolescente tendo um pequeno romance. Faz cinco meses que aconteceu e..."

"Não acredito que você...", sua voz foi morrendo ao final da frase. Não podia ser verdade... Ela só tinha vinte e três anos. Não acreditava que ela era tão irresponsável ao ponto de engravidar antes de se casar. Afinal de contas ela nem sabia se ele era o homem certo na sua vida!

"Ele me pediu em casamento!", Rin disse com um enorme sorriso.

"Casamento!", Kagome perguntou meio desorientada.

"Sim... Casamento. O que pensou que fosse, Kagome?", ela perguntou desconfiada. Sabia que sua prima adorava imaginar coisas.

"Nada... Nada não.", ela respondeu sorrindo sem-graça enquanto pegava uma almofada e pressionava contra a cabeça.

"Parabéns Rin! Desejo-lhe felicidades!"

"Obrigada. E... A cerimônia acontecerá daqui a três meses e eu queria que você fosse a madrinha."

"Rin... Eu... Eu adoraria!"

"Fico feliz em ver que aceitou o convite."

"E quem vai ser o padrinho?"

"O irmão mais novo do Sesshy."

"Ah sim..."

"Eu vou à Tóquio no mês que vem para resolver algumas coisas. O que acha de nos encontrarmos?"

"Seria ótimo", respondeu sorrindo. Sua prima iria se casar... Não podia negar que sentia uma certa inveja dela, afinal seu maior sonho na vida era casar e encher uma casa de filhos.

"Tudo bem então. Depois eu te ligo para marcarmos onde nos encontraremos."

"Tudo bem. Até mais Rin."

"Até Kagome."

Ouviu o telefone do outro lado ser desligado e colocou o seu no gancho. Levantou da cama e saiu do quarto descendo as escadas logo em seguida. A primeira coisa que iria fazer era tomar um comprimido para que sua dor de cabeça passasse. Depois iria contar à família as novidades.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Olhou para a mesa do café da manhã satisfeita. Nunca cozinhara tão bem na vida! Está certo que eram somente panquecas... Mas pela primeira vez na vida elas não ficaram tortas. Esse era motivo suficiente para que achasse que a mesa estava perfeita!

Pegou uma jarra de suco de laranja e colocou no centro da mesa, levando logo em seguida dois copos. Depositou os talheres ao lado do prato e olhou seu trabalho. Sorriu consigo mesma enquanto dava a volta na mesa e dirigia-se à sala.

Seu sorriso morreu quando o viu sentado na frente do computador mais uma vez. O que será que aquela máquina tinha que ela não tinha? Estava ficando desesperada! Que tipo de namorado dá mais atenção à uma máquina do que a namorada? 'O meu', pensou enquanto seus ombros caíam um pouco. Suspirou e resolveu aproximar-se. Parou atrás dele e como este não percebeu sua presença resolveu olhar o que ele fazia. Para variar estava no MSN e tinha uma janela aberta.

_...Pelo menos agora me escute! Eu não quero te forçar a gostar de mim! Não quero que ouça minhas desculpas...Só desejo que não saia com um pensamento errado de mim, que crie um conceito sobre mim_ _com base em algo que eu não pude controlar._

**A distância mais longa é aquela entre a cabeça e o coração diz:**

_Não faço isso._

**Existem três coisas das quais não se podem voltar atrás: Uma flecha atirada, uma palavra dita e uma chance perdida diz:**

Tem certeza? 

**A distância mais longa é aquela entre a cabeça e o coração diz:**

_Existem certas coisas, que nos impedem de pensar com a razão..._

Não entendera muito bem a conversa, mas não se importava. Parecia que ele brigara com alguém... E sinceramente rezava para que fosse aquela menina com quem ele tanto falava! Podia ser um pouco paranóico, mas estava começando a sentir ciúmes.

Tocou-lhe o ombro no intuito de chamar sua atenção e o sentiu pular na cadeira antes de virar somente a cabeça.

"O que foi Kikyou?", perguntou mostrando leve irritação na voz.

"Eu só vim te chamar para comer alguma coisa... Você não jantou ontem, pelo menos não em casa."

"Não estou com fome", disse voltando sua atenção para o computador novamente. A ouviu suspirar e tirar a mão de seu ombro.

"E quando você está?", sussurrou tristemente enquanto abaixava a cabeça e retornava a cozinha. Ela era uma má cozinheira ou uma péssima namorada? Não entendia o que fizera de errado para que seu relacionamento chegasse a esse ponto. Sempre o tratara tão bem! Sempre se preocupara tanto com ele! Sempre esteve ali quando ele precisava! E o que recebia em troca? Desprezo e quem sabe até mesmo uma traição. Era a única coisa que podia pensar! Ele começara a sair mais de casa, encontrou em seu celular uma mensagem estranha, e a coisa mais estranha era que ele deixara seu celular em casa, sendo que isso nunca acontecera.

Passou a mão sobre os olhos tentando impedir que as lágrimas caíssem. Quantas vezes já chorara por culpa dele? Estava cansada disso... Lembrou-se então da época em que se conheceram. Estavam na oitava série quando ele entrou na escola. O professor o mandara sentar ao seu lado, e logo ficaram amigos. Andavam sempre juntos e isso fez com que a presença dele torna-se indispensável. Ele foi seu primeiro amor, e não pode descrever sua felicidade quando ele disse que a amava. Aqueles anos foram maravilhosos! Estavam sempre juntos, não escondiam nada um do outro e era reconfortante saber que seu sentimento era correspondido.

Terminaram o segundo grau e foram para a faculdade. Ela fez faculdade de advocacia e ele de medicina na área de pediatria. Estudavam muito, se viam pouco, mas isso não foi motivo para que o amor entre eles se apagasse. Alguns anos se passaram e eles terminaram a faculdade. Foi aí que decidiram dividir um apartamento. E foi a partir daí que a vida deles começou a mudar...

Fungou enquanto passava o braço sobre os olhos na tentativa de amenizar as lágrimas. Porque a vida era tão cruel consigo?

Sentou-se à mesa e pegou um dos garfos, colocando um pedaço da panqueca na boca. Mastigou lentamente e bebeu um pouco do suco. Levou outro pedaço da comida a boca e olhou para a sala. Ele ainda estava sentado em frente ao computador, mas parecia não fazer nada... Estava ali só por estar.

Suspirou enquanto bebia mais um pouco do suco. Decidira que a partir de hoje não mais prenderia sua vida a ele. Precisava de um tempo somente para ela! E qual a melhor maneira de fazer isso? Ir ao shopping! Comprar várias roupas novas, sapatos, bolsas, cintos, jóias e tudo mais que encontrasse pela frente! Depois iria ao cabeleireiro e faria uma mudança no cabelo, faria as unhas e quem sabe uma hidratação na pele. Mas isso teria de ficar somente em seus mais distantes sonhos... Pois faltava dinheiro para fazer tantas coisas.

Suspirou enquanto terminava de beber seu suco. Porque a vida era tão cruel? Nem mesmo um tempo para si mesma ela poderia ter!

Levantou-se rápido da mesa, mas teve que se sentar novamente, pois sentira uma enorme tonteira. Levou a mão à cabeça e fechou os olhos. Ficou ali por alguns minutos tentando fazer sua cabeça parar de rodar enquanto sentia seu café da manhã querer voltar.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Guardou o último prato no armário e fechou devagar a porta deste enquanto passava a outra mão na testa. Estava fazendo muito calor o que tornava impossível não transpirar. Secou as mãos em um pano de prato e dirigiu-se à sala largando seu corpo sobre o sofá.

Fitou o teto e seus pensamentos foram para longe. Para ser mais exata foram parar em um certo meio-youkai.

'Que já é comprometido!', pensou enquanto balançava a cabeça levemente no intuito de faze-lo sair dali.

'Porque comigo?', pensou enquanto sentia seus olhos arderem, claro sinal de que estava prestes a chorar.

Sentia-se como um pequenino peixe perdido no oceano. Estava infeliz e sem forças, o que possibilitava que a água a carrega-se para onde quisesse. Mas... Encontrou uma saída! Uma mão lhe foi estendida e a fez recuperar as forças novamente! Não mais o mar lhe carregava já que aquela mão estava sempre junto a sua, ajudando-a quando precisasse! Mas tudo que é bom dura pouco... O dono da mão a puxou de volta, deixando-a sem forças novamente.

Teria que entender que Inuyasha não mais voltaria! Ele já tinha alguém com quem compartilhar o resto da vida, e ele não iria desistir de tudo aquilo somente por _ela_!

Uma lágrima escorreu por sua bochecha esquerda e logo em seguida outra trilhou o mesmo caminho. Em alguns segundos seu rosto já estava banhado em lágrimas e de sua boca escapavam soluços. Enterrou a cabeça em uma almofada para abafar os soluços. Não queria preocupar seus familiares com bobeiras...

Depois de tanto chorar acabou adormecendo com o rosto ainda enterrado na almofada. Pelo menos em seus sonhos ele estava ao seu lado...

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Levou a mão ao estômago quando se sentiu melhor. Respirou fundo várias vezes antes de tentar se levantar novamente. Quando sentiu que era seguro, levantou-se.

Pegou a louça e caminhou devagar até a pia para lavá-la. Ainda estava um pouco tonta e uma pequena dor de cabeça começara a incomoda-la. Terminou de lavar a louça e secou as mãos no pano de prato. Caminhou devagar até a porta da cozinha e espiou por esta a sala. Ele ainda estava na frente do computador, e novamente não estava fazendo nada. Era essa a hora! Não podia esperar mais... Se deixasse para mais tarde perderia a coragem que andara juntando por vários dias!

Inspirou e expirou devagar e caminhou até onde ele estava sentado. Novamente tocou-lhe o ombro, mas dessa vez ele pareceu não se assustar. Somente lhe virou a cabeça com um olhar irritado.

"O que foi agora, Kikyou? Eu já não falei que não tenho fome?", disse enquanto voltava a olhar para a tela do computador.

"E quem disse que vim lhe perguntar se está com fome? Você não é mais um bebê para precisar que alguém cuide de você!", respondeu irritada enquanto sentava-se no sofá. Cruzou os braços em frente ao peito e cruzou também suas pernas, balançando o pé impacientemente.

Inuyasha estranhou sua resposta. Ela nunca fora tão fria com ele... Mas não lhe importava! Provavelmente estava na TPM. Voltou sua atenção ao computador mas foi interrompido quando a ouviu tossir levemente. Suspirou e virou a cadeira de forma que o computador ficasse atrás de si. Ela tinha sua total atenção no momento.

"Vejo que estamos melhorando! Não preciso mais implorar para que você largue esse computador para me dar atenção.", ela disse em um tom sarcástico. Descruzou as pernas e colocou-as em cima do sofá.

"Se me tirou dele somente para falar gracinhas peço-te que pare! Não estou com humor para isso!"

"E me diga quando você está de bom humor?"

"Kikyou... Não acredito que me chamou para conversar sobre o meu humor!"

"Claro que não... Não perderia meu tempo conversando algo de tamanha inutilidade como essa, ainda mais com você que não me dá atenção!"

Inuyasha girou os olhos e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Era mais uma daquelas conversas em que ele dava mais atenção ao computador e etc... Não estava com humor para essas reclamações sem sentido dela! E parecia que ela não estava melhor...

"Fale de uma vez!"

"Inuyasha... Você já mentiu para mim?", Kikyou perguntou enquanto descruzava os braços e eles caíam levemente sobre seu colo.

"É claro que não Kikyou! Porque tal pergunta?", perguntou em um tom curioso.

"Só queria saber...", respondeu indiferente enquanto abraçava seus joelhos e apoiava o queixo nestes.

"Me diga... onde você foi ontem?"

"Já lhe respondi isso. Fui ao festival do Templo Higurashi".

"Mas você nunca se interessou por festivais... porque esse interesse repentino?", perguntou olhando em seus olhos. O viu piscar e suspirar.

"Me disseram que era um local muito bom de se visitar e eu tive curiosidade... Somente isso..."

"Mas então porque não me levou?"

"Porque você vive dizendo que odeia Templos."

"E você odeia festivais, e nem por isso deixou de ir!"

Mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto a encarava. Será que ela descobrira sobre Kagome? Podia até desconfiar que ele a traíra – o que não era uma novidade ela desconfiar de tal situação -, mas com certeza não sabia quem era.

"Essa conversa tem um rumo ou é somente um bate-boca?"

"Claro que ela tem um rumo! Eu não viria até aqui somente para ter uma conversa qualquer com você! Me responda: Havia algo, ou devo dizer alguém naquele festival?"

"Kikyou... Deixe de ser paranóica! Porque acha que eu saio com outras mulheres?"

"Eu não acho Inuyasha... Eu tenho certeza!"

"E como pode ter certeza? Você foi atrás de mim por acaso?"

"É claro que eu não faria algo tão irracional!", afirmou irritada. Por acaso ele pensava que ela era burra? Que certas coisas como e-mails desconhecidos no celular e o acidental esquecimento do celular passariam despercebidas? Ele deve ter esquecido que ela é uma mulher... E que detalhes nunca são somente detalhes.

"Então porque diz que tenho outra?"

"Porque você tem Inuyasha! Não tem o porque mentir pra mim! Se acha que nosso relacionamento não está dando certo porque não vem conversar comigo sobre isso! Mas não... você prefere o caminho mais difícil, a traição! Ficar se divertindo com algumas meninas todas as noites não resolve o nosso problema!"

"E quem disse que eu me divirto com meninas todas as noites!", perguntou mostrando toda a irritação que estava sentindo em seu tom de voz. Levantou-se da cadeira e andou até ela, parando a sua frente.

"Se você não faz isso então porque sai todo dia e volta tarde da noite?"

"Já lhe disse que somente dou voltas por aí!"

"Nenhum homem sai todo dia somente para dar voltas por aí, Inuyasha! Peço-te que seja sincero comigo! Eu sou sua namorada, não uma desconhecida qualquer! Olhe nos meus olhos e diga: Você tem outra?"

Os olhos de Inuyasha encontraram-se por alguns segundos com os dela, mas logo caíram para seu queixo.

"Não tenho."

"Olhando em meus olhos, Inuyasha! Não para meu queixo!"

Levantou os olhos devagar e eles se encontraram novamente. Abriu a boca mas a fechou logo em seguida. Não iria conseguir mentir enquanto ela olhava todas as emoções que se passavam em seus olhos! Nunca fora bom em mentir para falar a verdade.

Abaixou a cabeça lentamente e fitou o chão calado. A ouviu fungar e se mexer de forma que saísse de sua frente. A sensação de que era uma pessoa desonesta voltou. Kikyou tinha razão em interroga-lo dessa maneira. Se parasse para pensar realmente andara saindo muito mais desde que Kagome passou a fazer parte de sua vida.

Ouviu barulhos em seu quarto e arqueou uma sobrancelha. Parecia que alguém estava arrumando as malas. Kikyou iria embora!

A viu voltar a sala com uma enorme mala nas mãos e se espantou quando ela jogou a mala em cima de si. Olhou para a mala em seu colo e para a namorada com o rosto banhado de lágrimas a sua frente em questão de segundos com a boca ligeiramente aberta.

"Para que essa mala?", perguntou ainda tentando acreditar no que pensava que ela estava fazendo. Rezava para que estivesse enganado.

"Para que você acha? Tudo que precisa está aí dentro... Pode ir!", disse apontando para a porta.

"Ir!"

"Foi o que ouviu... Ir! Quero que suma da minha frente e que não apareça nunca mais! Pode ficar com a sua outra que eu não me importo!"

A fitou boquiaberto. Ela estava expulsando-o? Da casa que ele pagara? Mas ela não estava errada... O errado em toda a história era ele, e teria que consertar isso depois. Por enquanto faria a vontade dela. Depois tentaria entrar em contato para resolver o problema.

Pegou a mala e andou devagar até a porta. Olhou mais uma vez para ela enquanto abria a porta e passava por esta. Seus olhos se encontraram uma última vez e ele fechou a porta, caminhando logo em seguida pelo longo corredor em direção ao elevador.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Sua primeira meta seria arranjar um lugar para dormir, depois esperaria as coisas esfriarem um pouco e quem sabe tentaria conversar com ela.

Mas... Agora não era mais comprometido! Poderia tentar falar com Kagome e ver se dessa vez ela lhe aceitava. Um enorme sorriso surgiu em sua face enquanto imaginava ele e Kagome embaixo da Goshinboku, onde ele a pediu em namoro e ela agarrou seu pescoço gritando sim!

'Seria perfeito!', e era isso que planejava fazer. Mas primeiro teria de ir ao banco tirar um pouco do dinheiro que seu pai lhe dera para alugar um quarto em um hotel qualquer.

Sentiu algo vibrar no bolso da sua calça. Suspirou enquanto pegava o celular e atendeu sem nem mesmo ver quem ligava.

"Alô", disse no seu típico humor.

"Seu humor nunca vai mudar, não é?", perguntou com uma voz divertida. Ouviu Inuyasha rosnar levemente e sorriu.

"O que você quer, Sesshoumaru?"

"Pessoas educadas perguntam como as outras estão antes de perguntarem o motivo da ligação".

"Não venha me ensinar a ser educado! Fale logo o que quer!"

"Sim, eu estou bem, obrigado por perguntar", disse em uma voz sarcástica, o que fez Inuyasha rosnar mais uma vez.

"Mas o real motivo da ligação não é para te irritar... eu não gastaria meu dinheiro com isso".

"Então fale logo que eu tenho muitas coisas a fazer!"

"Meu irmãozinho virou um homem ocupado... Difícil de acreditar..."

Inuyasha rosnou pela terceira vez em menos de um minuto e estreitou os olhos. As pessoas o olhavam assustadas e procuravam andar longe.

"Fale logo, Sesshoumaru!"

"Não preciso dizer que faz três anos que eu e Rin estamos morando juntos, e eu pensei que já era hora de nos casarmos. Ele acontecerá daqui a três meses e eu estava pensando se você não gostaria de ser o padrinho".

"Quem é a madrinha?"

"Uma prima de Rin... mas você aceita ou não?"

"Pode ser... não tenho nada melhor para fazer mesmo..."

"Se quiser pode trazer a sua namorada também."

"Não posso... briguei com ela essa manhã..."

"Então virá sozinho?"

"Provavelmente..."

"Eu estarei em Tóquio no mês que vem, então eu lhe entregarei o convite e aproveitamos e conversamos um pouco."

"Certo... até mais!"

"Até."

Ouviu o telefone ser desligado e guardou o seu dentro do bolso novamente. Se conseguisse falar com Kagome até o mês que viria, quem sabe não poderia leva-la? Sorriu com a idéia e ajeitou a mala sobre o ombro, andando com um pouco mais de pressa. Talvez fazer as pazes com Kikyou pudesse esperar mais um pouco...

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Três meses haviam se passado. Há dois meses atrás Rin e Sesshoumaru vieram à Tóquio para acertar algumas coisas, mas Rin não deixou seu encontro com sua prima morrer! Conversaram por várias horas para contar as novidades enquanto tomavam algumas taças de sorvete.

Sesshoumaru foi até o hotel onde seu irmão estava hospedado e também conversaram bastante.

Faltando um dia para o casamento Inuyasha viajou a Kyoto para a cerimônia do irmão, e se hospedou na casa dele – a contra gosto de Sesshoumaru.

Kagome só foi no dia da cerimônia acompanhada de seus familiares. Chegaram lá com cinco horas de antecedência, e Rin já estava começando a se arrumar. Kagome resolveu ajuda-la.

"Eu pensei que você viesse ontem, Kagome", Rin disse quando viu a prima entrando em seu quarto.

"Não deu pra vir porque Souta passou mal à noite..."

"O que ele tem?"

"Não é nada demais... acho que ele comeu demais no jantar".

Rin riu um pouco e dirigiu-se ao banheiro. Ligou o chuveiro e ajustou a água em uma temperatura agradável, despindo-se logo em seguida.

"Mas já está tomando banho!", Kagome perguntou enquanto sentava na cama.

"Sim... é que se eu tomar banho depois de fazer o cabelo posso estraga-lo."

Kagome riu um pouco e olhou a sua volta. Seus olhos caíram sobre a cama onde o vestido de Rin estava estendido. Era o vestido mais bonito que já tinha visto em toda sua vida! Era branco e cheio de pérolas espalhadas. A grinalda também possuía pérolas e os sapatos eram também brancos.

No fundo sentia inveja da prima. Seu futuro marido foi seu primeiro namorado... Enquanto que ela já arranjara quatro e não conseguiu fazer nenhum deles durar muito tempo. Sem contar o pequeno caso que teve com Inuyasha... Se durou uma semana foi muito tempo... Mas foi uma semana inesquecível. Adorava seu perfume, adorava estar envolta pelos fortes braços dele, adorava mergulhar fundo em seus olhos e adorava sentir o sabor de seus lábios.

Uma lágrima escorreu por sua bochecha enquanto as lembranças tornavam-se mais fortes. Tinha de admitir que era impossível esquece-lo!

'Eu não posso ama-lo... Ele é comprometido! Não posso ama-lo... '

Soluçou enquanto abaixava a cabeça e deixava as lágrimas correrem livres pelo seu rosto. Quantos dias já passara assim? Estava cansada de derramar tantas lágrimas inúteis...

Fungou enquanto esfregava o braço sobre os olhos. Não queria que sua prima soubesse que ela estava sofrendo novamente por um garoto. Ela sempre lhe dissera que um homem não vale as lágrimas de uma mulher...

Escutou o barulho do chuveiro cessar e tentou secar os olhos. Ouviu sua prima chegar perto da porta e abaixou o corpo fingindo ajeitar seu sapato.

"O que foi, Kagome?", perguntou enquanto observava-a.

"Nada... só estou ajeitando meu sapato."

Rin deu de ombros e foi até seu armário. Tirou de lá um vestido azul de alças e o vestiu, calçando uma sandália branca logo em seguida.

"E então, como estou?", perguntou enquanto dava uma volta. Kagome olhou para ela no instante em que Rin voltou a ficar de frente para ela.

"Está linda!", respondeu tentando sorrir. Rin percebeu que os olhos da prima estavam vermelhos, assim como seu nariz. Seu olhar entristeceu um pouco enquanto se aproximava e sentava ao lado da prima.

"Kagome... porque esteve chorando?"

"Eu não estava chorando!", mentiu enquanto sorria sem graça.

"Kagome... sinto dizer que você não é uma boa mentirosa...", disse enquanto a abraçava.

"Fale para mim o que te angustia."

O sorriso de Kagome morreu e esta soluçou, logo depois deixando as lágrimas voltarem a cair. Sempre pensou na prima como uma melhor amiga e também um ombro para chorar... E ela fazia jus a esse pensamento. Sempre esteve ao lado dela quando precisou, sempre a apoiou e sempre a protegeu.

"Conte para mim... qual o problema?", Rin perguntou enquanto fazia cafuné na cabeça da prima. Recebeu um soluço como resposta e suspirou. Teria que esperar mais um pouco para saber o motivo do choro da prima. Por enquanto a única coisa que podia fazer era abraça-la e tentar oferecer conforto...

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Tem alguém chorando...", declarou enquanto o cheiro das lágrimas ficava mais forte a cada minuto que se passava.

"Provavelmente é a mãe de Rin... Ela chorou desesperadamente quando eu trouxe sua filha a Kyoto... deve estar chorando mais ainda agora sabendo que ela vai se casar", disse enquanto espreguiçava-se. Levantou da cama e rumou ao banheiro.

"Se bem que eu não vi a mãe dela chegando...", disse em um tom um pouco mais alto enquanto ligava o chuveiro.

"Deve ser sua noiva se arrependendo de ter lhe dito sim...", brincou enquanto olhava-se no espelho e tentava colocar seus cabelos no lugar.

"Isso me afeta tanto que nem me dá vontade de responder", Sesshoumaru gritou enquanto entrava debaixo do chuveiro.

Inuyasha girou os olhos em resposta e bufou irritado vendo que não conseguia arrumar o cabelo. Passou a mão de qualquer jeito e saiu do quarto. Bateu a porta atrás de si e tentou achar a fonte do choro.

Qualquer um que o visse o chamaria de fofoqueiro, mas algo o intrigava. O cheiro das lágrimas era conhecido... assim como o fraco perfume no corredor. Não poderia ser ela... era coincidência demais... Se bem que não conseguira falar com ela nos últimos dias.

Encostou o ouvido na porta do quarto aonde vinha o som e tentou ouvir o que falavam. Eram duas mulheres que conversavam, onde uma parecia confortar a outra. Soluços e pedidos para se acalmar foi o que mais ouviu. Suspirou e afastou-se da porta. Não estava com vontade de que seu irmão aparecesse no corredor e lhe dissesse que pior que mulheres fofoqueiras eram homens fofoqueiros. Voltou ao quarto e jogou-se na cama fazendo sua cabeça ficar sobre os braços. O que lhe restava agora era esperar as horas passarem...

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

As horas passaram rápido na sua opinião. Alguns minutos atrás estava apoiada no ombro da prima chorando, e alguns minutos depois estava ajudando-a a colocar o vestido. Agora faltava meia hora para o casamento começar e sua prima estava com os nervos à flor da pele.

"Cuidado com o meu vestido! Ele custou caro!", escutou Rin reclamar pela terceira vez com uma menina que a ajudava a se vestir. Kagome suspirou e olhou pela pequena janela que havia na sala. Podia ver muitas pessoas separadas em pequenos grupos de seis conversando, enquanto outras chegavam. Provavelmente quase todos os convidados já deviam estar ali. Suspirou mais uma vez e voltou a olhar a prima.

"Kagome... o que foi?", Rin perguntou enquanto a encarava. Kagome arregalou um pouco os olhos e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Estava tão claro assim que ela estava entediada!

"Eu sei que você está entediada... Um conselho pra você: Nunca se case!"

"Se até hoje eu não achei um homem com quem eu passasse mais de um ano junto não acho que irei me casar mesmo...", confessou enquanto encarava o chão. Rin mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou na outra direção enquanto sua ajudante terminava de ajeitar seu vestido. Agradeceu mentalmente quando a ouviu suspirar dizendo que o vestido estava pronto.

Sentou-se em uma cadeira que estava em frente a um grande espelho e começou a ser maquiada.

Kagome ouviu passos do lado de fora e logo bateram na porta, abrindo-a logo em seguida. Uma menina aparentando ter uns quinze anos colocou somente a cabeça dentro do aposento.

"Senhorita Kagome, o senhor Sesshoumaru a esta chamando", disse rapidamente que quase embolou as palavras e saiu logo dali. Kagome reprimiu uma risada.

"Estou indo Rin! Boa sorte!" Desejou à prima e logo saiu do aposento, seguindo o mesmo caminho que a menina fizera há poucos segundos atrás. Logo estava do lado de fora da igreja. Respirou fundo enquanto observava todas as pessoas que estavam ali. Estavam em grupos de quatro a cinco pessoas, e alguns tinham crianças puxando as barras das roupas reclamando de algo. Continuou a passar o olhar pelas pessoas até que achou o futuro marido de sua prima. Colocou um sorriso no rosto e andou entre as pessoas para chegar até ele. Este estava conversando com um outro rapaz, e só pode ouvir o final da conversa.

"Pedi que uma menina a chamasse. Ela logo deve estar aqui", Sesshoumaru disse consultando seu relógio de pulso.

Kagome cutucou o ombro dele fazendo-o virar para ver quem lhe chamava. Colocou um sorriso no rosto antes de perguntar:

"Mandou me chamar?"

"Sim... Eu queria apresentar-te o padrinho", virou-se de lado de forma que ambos pudessem se encarar. Kagome arregalou os olhos e seu coração acelerou.

"Este é meu irmão, Inuyasha. Inuyasha, esta é a prima de Rin, Kagome", falou apontando a mão como se apresentasse uma criança a outra. Inuyasha sorriu sem graça.

"Já nos conhecemos..."

"Menos mal... Bom, eu vou ver o que precisamos para poder entrar na igreja" Retirou-se de perto deles entrando na igreja logo em seguida.

"Então... você é irmão do noivo?", perguntou tentando fazer o clima ficar mais agradável. Pergunta estúpida na verdade, pensou, pois Sesshoumaru já havia dito que ele era seu irmão.

"Acho que Sesshoumaru já lhe disse isso", respondeu sarcástico. Kagome girou os olhos e olhou para qualquer lugar que não fosse ele.

Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, olhando-se algumas vezes, mas nunca ao mesmo tempo. Não pensavam em nada para falar então somente ficaram naquele silêncio incômodo.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Terminou de morder seu sanduíche e tomou o último gole do suco. Colocou o copo sobre a escrivaninha enquanto voltava sua atenção ao computador. Achou um médico perto de onde morava e sorriu satisfeita. Anotou o endereço e desligou o computador logo em seguida. Levantou rápido da cadeira e rumou alegremente ao quarto. Abriu a porta do armário e ficou olhando suas roupas. Adorava escolher roupas para sair!

"Qual delas eu escolho?" Perguntou para si mesma enquanto observava as roupas penduradas nos cabides. Decidiu-se por uma blusa de alça preta e uma calça jeans escura. Caminhou lentamente até o espelho e começou a pentear seus longos cabelos negros. Esse último movimento fez lembrar-se que quase todas as noites ele sentava em frente ao espelho enquanto ela penteava seus longos cabelos prateados. Uma lágrima escorreu por sua bochecha direita enquanto mordia o lábio inferior. Não podia chorar mais... Não podia e não queria... Isso demonstrava que ela era fraca, que precisava dele para sobreviver...

Fungou enquanto passava a mão nervosamente sobre os olhos. Voltou a pentear os cabelos e amarrou-os em um rabo de cavalo alto. Sentou-se na cama e pegou uma sandália de amarrar preta, levantando-se logo em seguida. Pegou a primeira bolsa que viu pela frente e saiu do quarto em passos largos. Quanto mais tempo ficasse ali dentro mais choraria e lembraria dele. Pegou o papel que tinha anotado o endereço do médico e saiu do apartamento andando rápido. Assim que chegou em frente ao elevador este abriu suas portas permitindo sua entrada. Já dentro deste, apoiou-se em uma das paredes e escorregou até cair sentada no chão. Por mais que tentasse seria impossível esquece-lo...

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Ficaram lançando olhares um ao outro – mas nunca ao mesmo tempo – por alguns minutos, até que sem querer olharam-se ao mesmo tempo. Kagome corou e desviou o olhar rapidamente, enquanto que Inuyasha continuou observando-a. Uma hora aquele silêncio teria que acabar! Pensou em pegar na mão dela, mas faltou-lhe coragem suficiente para fazer isso.

"Kagome?" Chamou-a sem que percebesse. Quando se deu conta ela estava olhando para ele sorrindo.

"Sim?" Observou cada detalhe do rosto dele. Como um homem poderia ser tão bonito quanto ele? Era pecado dar tanta beleza para um homem só... Suspirou quando seus olhos se encontraram.

"Nada... Eu só queria ouvir sua voz..." Confessou fazendo o sorriso dela aumentar e sua face avermelhar. Ela ficava ainda mais linda quando corada...

"E eu... Queria te ver..." Disse aproximando-se um pouco do rapaz a sua frente. Era impossível resistir a ele. Seus corpos pareciam dois ímãs que se atraíam cada vez mais.

"Você... Acredita em destino?" Perguntou acariciando a face da menina. Ela somente fechou os olhos e entortou um pouco a cabeça, murmurando um porque como resposta.

"Eu acho que o destino nos uniu Kagome..." Revelou enquanto a fazia olhar para em seus olhos. Ela abriu a boca, mas fechou-a logo em seguida. Fechou os olhos e aproximou o rosto do dele fazendo seus lábios se encontrarem em um doce beijo. Inuyasha abraçou-a pela cintura fazendo os corpos colarem de vez enquanto que ela enlaçava seu pescoço e entreabria os lábios. Quanto tempo esperara para sentir o sabor dos lábios dele novamente?

Separou a boca da dela por falta de ar. Não podia negar que somente se sentia completo quando ela estava consigo. Ela fazia seu coração bater rápido e devagar ao mesmo tempo... Fazia sua respiração acelerar... Fazia ele se sentir feliz... Será que isso era amor realmente?

Não achando resposta para a pergunta puxou-a novamente para mais um beijo. A única coisa que precisava no momento era sentir os lábios dela pressionados contra os seus enquanto sentia seus braços sobre seu pescoço. Era reconfortante estar perto dela... Separaram as bocas novamente e encostou a testa na dela.

"Eu amo você..." Disse pela segunda vez a ela. Seu coração acelerou quando a viu sorrir docemente.

"Eu também amo você..." Confessou enquanto abria os olhos e encarava os dele. O viu sorrir largamente enquanto abraçava-a mais forte do que antes.

"Não sabe quanto tempo esperei para ouvir isso..." Confessou enquanto escondia o rosto nos cabelos dela.

"Mas... Você tem uma namorada que o ama e que faria tudo por você... E eu não posso estragar o relacionamento de vocês..." Disse enquanto sentia seu coração apertar-se. Por mais que não quisesse aceitar essa era a realidade, e nada poderia fazer para muda-la.

Encarou-a com o olhar triste enquanto via o mesmo sentimento nos olhos dela. Esse amor era como se fosse proibido...

"Mas eu briguei com ela faz três meses... Ela não me procurou e nem eu fiz isso... Acho que nosso relacionamento está acabado e..."

"Só venha me procurar quando tiver certeza de que está livre..." Cortou-o forçando-o a encarar-lhe colocando uma mão em seu queixo. O ouviu murmurar algo como tudo bem e seus olhos caírem para o chão.

Não era o fim do mundo... Ele só precisava esperar o casamento acabar, voltar para Tóquio e ir ao seu antigo apartamento acertar as contas com Kikyou. Terminaria de pegar suas coisas, alugaria outro apartamento e era só procura-la de novo!

Sentiu algo vibrar no bolso de sua calça. Odiava deixar o celular no vibrador, pois sempre levava um enorme susto com ele! Pegou-o irritado e nem mesmo olhou o número na tela, atendendo irritado.

"Alô!"

"Inu... Inuyasha?" Ouviu alguém chamar seu nome em um tom de voz de desespero. Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas enquanto afastava o aparelho da orelha e olhava a tela. Era Kikyou...

"Sou eu Kikyou... O que você quer?" Perguntou em um tom de voz nada amigável fazendo Kagome assustar-se um pouco.

"Eu... preciso que você venha pra casa... É urgente..." Ouviu ela soluçar do outro lado da linha e começou a se preocupar. Ela não era de chorar no telefone...

"O que aconteceu, Kikyou?" Perguntou com o tom de voz preocupado fazendo Kagome entristecer-se um pouco, virando o rosto para o lado logo em seguida.

"Eu só preciso que você venha pra casa... Não dá para explicar pelo telefone..." Ela tinha a voz chorosa e soluçava um pouco. Suspirou enquanto olhava para Kagome.

"Eu já estou indo" Desligou o aparelho e virou-se para Kagome. Sabia que ela estava triste, mas nada podia fazer. Tocou-lhe o ombro fazendo-a voltar a olhar para si.

"Avise ao Sesshoumaru que eu precisei dar uma saída...".

"Mas e o casamento?".

"Diga a ele que eu sinto muito... Mas é importante..." Afastou-se dela devagar e depois de um tempo começou a correr em direção ao seu carro. Ligou-o rapidamente e saiu em disparada em direção à Tóquio. Algo de importante havia acontecido... E tinha um mau pressentimento quanto a isso...

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Estacionou o carro e o desligou rapidamente. Saiu apressado do carro fazendo seu pé prender-se no cinto e conseqüentemente levando-o a um tombo. Praguejou alto enquanto tentava tirar o pé do cinto. Mas é como dizem... A pressa é a inimiga da perfeição. Ao invés de tirar o pé somente enrolou-o ainda mais. Rosnou e apertou sua mão direita fortemente. Contou até dez mentalmente e voltou a tentar soltar o pé, dessa vez com mais calma. Concluída sua luta com o cinto de segurança, levantou-se e fechou a porta do carro ativando o alarme logo em seguida. Correu para o prédio e parou em frente ao elevador. Este estava no sétimo andar, e descia lentamente.

"Anda... Anda..." Sussurrava enquanto olhava o marcador mudar lentamente. Logo o elevador parou no primeiro andar para seu alívio. Entrou rapidamente neste e apertou o botão de número seis, vendo a porta deste fechar-se lentamente. Os poucos segundos que ficara dentro do elevador pareceram horas. Quando ouviu um pequeno apito e viu as portas se abrindo suspirou aliviado e começou a correr pelo longo corredor. Parou na porta do apartamento e tentou abrir a porta. Estranhou esta estar aberta e a sala estar mergulhada em uma escuridão total. Passou os olhos pelo cômodo, mas desistiu e acendeu a luz. A viu encolhida em um canto enquanto um papel estava estendido sobre a mesa de centro. Andou calmamente até onde ela estava, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado.

"Kikyou?" Chamou-a baixo e somente recebeu um soluço como resposta. Suspirou e levantou-se indo em direção a mesa de centro. Pegou o papel e começou a lê-lo. A cada palavra que lia seus olhos arregalavam e suas pernas fraquejavam. Terminou de ler e piscou inúmeras vezes enquanto sentava-se no sofá. Seu rosto ganhara uma expressão assustada. O papel escorregou de sua mão e caiu no chão. Passou os olhos sobre ele novamente para ver se não estava sonhando.

Era um teste de gravidez... E dera positivo...

CONTINUA...

**N/A: (entrando cercada por meus guarda-costas contratados – Inu, Kouga, Sesshy e Kyo) Er... hehehehe... Será que vocês ainda lembram de mim? (gota) ****Antes eu queria pedir desculpas pela demora. Eu sei que eu abusei dessa vez, mas eu realmente sinto muito. É que eu não tenho passado por momentos muito bons e quando eu estou deprimida eu não consigo escrever... Além de que eu reescrevi esse capítulo três vezes (gota)**

**Vou responder aos reviews agora!**

**RiNzInHa HiMe: Agradeço os elogios e sinto muito pela demora. Eu não gosto dela não... Pra mim a Kagome teria que tê-la deixado apodrecer naquele lago XD... Espero que goste do capítulo e que continue comentando.**

**Tia Hikari: XDDDD Eu sempre morro de rir com as suas reviews, tia! A Gy escreve muito bem mesmo, pena que ela pense o contrário. Manda um beijão pro tio Inu, ok? Espero que goste do capítulo!**

**Ninoka: Olá! Que bom que você gosta e acompanha o fic... Lembra uma história sua? Hehehehehe... Coincidências acontecem, não é mesmo? Espero que goste desse capítulo e que me desculpe pela demora**

**Ayame Yukane: Tia Ayame! Faz um tempão que a gente não se fala, não é mesmo? Eu odeio conversas com clima pesado no Msn... u.u... E olha que esses dias eu tenho tido bastante dessas conversas u.u... Espero que continue acompanhando o fic!**

**Eu: Obrigada pelos elogios, e me desculpe pela demora. Aqui está o novo capítulo e espero que goste.**

**Naku-chan: Não tem problema quanto a não ter lido antes, até mesmo porque eu demoro demais para postar capítulo (gota). Espero que continue gostando do fic! Beijinhos sobrinha!**

**CaHh Kinomoto: Oi! Tudo bem sim, e com você? XD Confesso que as vezes eu tenho pena da Kikyou nesse fic (gota)... Mas a pena logo passa XD Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior, e espero que goste desse também.**

**Lara Higurashi: Olá! Obrigada pelo elogio e espero que continue gostando da história. Sinto muito pela demora mas espero que ela tenha valido a pena.**

**Dfiani: Olá! Que bom que gostou do fic, e espero que tenha melhorado da sua depressão. Espero que goste do capítulo.**

**Bia Potter: Oie! Fico feliz em saber que você gostou do fanfic, e me desculpe pela demora, mas sabe como é, a curiosidade faz as coisas ficarem ainda melhores XD **

**Mali Higurashi: Olá! Dupla perfeita? XD Er... Eu não acho isso XD Que bom que está gostando do fic, e me desculpe por tortura-la XD Não se preocupe que o Inuyasha com a Kikyou não fica, afinal nem eu nem a Gy apoiamos esse casal XD**

**Mk-chan160: Sabe... essa review me deixou bem chateada. Eu só queria deixar bem claro que eu não posso cumprir sempre os prazos para postar capítulo de fics. Eu não tenho obrigação de escrever, faço isso porque gosto, e muito menos tenho obrigação de ouvir desaforos de outras pessoas. Não me deixou nada feliz você me perguntar se eu tinha algum distúrbio por ter dado uma data e meses se passarem depois desta, mas sabe, eu não fico o dia inteiro no computador! Eu tenho minha vida, tenho que estudar muito mais que o normal já que ano que vem estarei fazendo pré-vestibular, além de que também tenho meus problemas! ****Enfim... Eu espero que o capítulo agrade a você.**

**Gabi: Olá! Tudo sim, e com você? XD Agradeço por me entender... Como pôde ver nós não desistimos do fic, é que eu andei meio sem inspiração durante um bom tempo, além de que a escola está um pouco mais puxada – segundo colegial não é nada fácil T.T – Espero que goste do capítulo!**

**Bom, as reviews acabam por aqui. Nossa! Foram 14 dessa vez! Foi o recorde de reviews em um capítulo! o/ Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e sinceramente espero não receber ameaças de morte (me escondendo atrás dos meus guarda-costas). Bom, a Gy-chan está sem internet então ela me pediu para pedir desculpas a vocês por não poder colocar uma nota aqui. Kissus!**


End file.
